Words Aren't What They Mean -Book 1 of Fairy Tale-
by Kadrian
Summary: No one lives in fairy tales and no one includes Will too. Fairytales all have happy plots and Will's life does not. It all began with a cliff accident, then a tragic misunderstanding. And the rest just spiral out of control. There are sudden twists in the plot, and unexpected. There are heartbreaks and misunderstanding. Then there are comforts...Or not. [Take place after Skandia.]
1. The Beginning of Everything

**A.N.: Well, I just reread this section of my story and decided that I need to add a small AN here.**

 **Note: The first two chapters are just...story warming up. So it is still fine if you skip the first two chapters. It really started from the third chapter. Well, let's just say that I wrote the first two chapters as a test of my ability to write a fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from RA and only the plot and new characters are mine in this story.**

 **Please R &R and enjoy. **

* * *

"Halt." Will called.

Halt grunted by the chair, "Now what?"

"Where is my coffee?" Will asked, gesturing at his empty mug.

"In the coffee beans and the hot water." Halt replied, continued looking at his report.

"But why do you have a cup while I don't?" Eve asked, glancing at the cup he hold in his hand.

Halt took a sip, an empty sip, Eve noticed by the sound, "Because I woke early, unlike you."

"You mean you didn't make one for me?" Will exclaimed, "How horrible!"

"It is call responsibility, Will." Halt spare him a glance.

Will signed and made himself a cup of coffee. Suddenly, Halt appeared by his side and placed his mug beside his, "Mine is empty. Since you made one, spare me some."

Will glare at his master who glared back. He glared back. Then sighed, poured the coffee and spooned in honey.

Then he sat down next to Halt, "What is the news?"

"Crowley sent his regards." Halt replied after a moment.

"And?" Will prompted.

"The end." Halt said as he took a sip.

Will look at his master and upon deciding that he is not going to say anything anymore, Will stood up and placed his empty cup on the table. Halt was deep into reading the report that he didn't even turn.

"I will go see Tug." Will said as he made for the door.

"Oh, no. You won't." Halt looked up, "The carpet won't clean itself. And oh my, the pots sure looked dirty."

WIll have learned a longtime ago that those words mean he beginning of another day of chore. He was about to go get water when someone knocked on the door. Will opened the door and to his surprise, Sir Rodney stood in the entrance.

"Rodney." Halt acknowledged him from behind Will, "Come in."

Sir Rodney shook his head, "I am merely here to relay a message from Baron Arald. There will be a banquet tonight and he is inviting you and Will."

"To celebrate what?" Halt raised an eyebrow.

"You know how Arald have excuses for everything." Sir Rodney shrugged, "Well then, I will be off."

He turned to Will and smiled, "Horace sent his regards."

Will smiled his thanks and Sir Rodney went back to his war horse.

"What do we do now?" Will turned back to Halt who had already settled himself back into the chair.

"Oh, I do believe that the carpet is quite dirty." Halt commented as he sipped his coffee slowly.

Will sighed, rolled up his sleeves, and carried the carpet out. Halt glanced up from the report and gave him an amused glance.

A while later, Halt heard the door being opened, without taking his eyes off the report, he said, "Gilan."

"Halt." Came the reply with a sigh, "How do you always know that it is me?"

"How do you manage to not remember anything I told you is what puzzled me for a long time." Halt looked up.

"Where is Will?" Gilan asked, looking around.

"Doing chores properly," Halt grunted, "Unlike a certain somebody."

"Halt!" Gilan cried innocently, "I did all the chores too!"

He started to count the jobs he did with his fingers. When he ran out, he glared at Halt to make sure he got the point.

"Of course you did." Halt eyed his former apprentice, "I told you to clean the carpet and you came back with it soggy and disgusting."

Just at that moment, Will came in with the carpet fresh and clean, "Hey, Gilan. What brings you here?"

"That is a good example." Halt told Gilan.

"What?" Will was confused.

Gilan eyed Will, "Then let's see who can clean this house faster."

"But-" Will protested.

"No buts. Starting now!" Gilan got to work immediately.

Halt sipped his coffee as his former apprentice and his apprentice rushed around the house. Having an apprentice is always enjoyable.


	2. The Normal Procedure

A.N: **Continue of the story-warming-up part(I told you in chapter 1, didn't I? hehe). It is okay if you skip this chapter if you are like 'get the story started already' that kind of person( me). It really begins at chapter 3. Just FYI, you know. ^_^**

Please R&R and sorry if my english is not very good. I just moved to America a year ago. Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

"Halt," Will fidgeted.

"What?" Halt looked up.

"Well," Will began, "did you realized how clean the carpet was? And I literally scrubbed the whole house once."

"And?"

"So, um." Will swallowed nervously, "Can I-"

"Have the rest of the day off?" Halt finished it for him.

"Um, yeah." Will looked at him.

"Fine, but this will be the last time." Halt grunted.

"Are you feeling okay, Halt?" Will asked in concern.

"What?"

"You gave me permission." Will was surprised.

"Are you saying you don't want to have the day off?" Halt eyed him with a raised brow.

"No, of course not!" Will said excitingly, "See you, Halt!"

"Wait," Halt said, "Where are you going?"

"Outside?" Will was puzzled.

"Why does youngster these days answer a question with another question?" Halt sighed.

"Outside." Will hurriedly corrected himself.

"Where?" Halt asked.

"The stable." Will was even more confused.

"And?"

"Get Tug saddled."

"And?"

"Leave the stable?" Will frowned, "What is wrong?"

"You ask me what is wrong?" Halt turned toward his apprentice, "Where is your final destination?"

"Oh," Will realized the meaning behind all the questions, "You don't have to ask me so many wheres. You could have just ask me where are you going?"

"That is exactly what I asked!" Halt exploded.

"Oh." Will grinned, "Sorry, Halt."

"So where are you going?" Halt settled down again. He heard a snicker outside the door. Gilan, Halt thought resignly. I will deal with him later.

"I am going to see Horace." Will said, "We planned to visit Evanlyn and Alyss. Then we will visit Jenny. Then-"

"Just where are you going?" Halt managed through gritted teeth.

"The mountain." Will said as if it was obvious.

"And pray tell, why are you going to the mountain?" Halt closed his eyes.

"I thought I see something up there yesterday." Will said.

"Alright." Halt finally relented, "Come back before the banquet or you will stay up a tree."

"Yes, Halt." Will grinned happily and ran out the door to get Tug.

"I swear," Halt said to Gilan who had hid behind the bedroom door, "he is going to drive me crazy someday."

Gilan settled himself in one of the chairs and poured a cup of coffee, "But aren't you glad that he is here?"

"Glad?" Halt snorted, "It was horrible. I don't even know why I wanted an apprentice in the first place."

"But you care about him." Gilan pointed out, "Even if you don't admit it out front."

"What do you know?" Halt looked at his former apprentice.

"Oh, I know a lot." Gilan looked at him with a big smile and Halt knew what is coming next, "For example, you and Lady Pauline-"

"Gilan!" Halt screamed, "Tree! The highest branch!"

"Yes, Halt."

Halt felt a grin tugging at the corner of his lips and turned to hid it from Gilan. When he went inside, he smiled and snorted, settling himself down again. Lady Pauline and him? He blushed slightly. Unbeknownst to him, a certain ranger high up a tree was trying his best to hide his laughter.


	3. The Abnormal Invitation

**A.N.: The story really started from here(^_^), please bear with me if my writing contains too much conversations, I promise I will get better. Hehe.**

 **And to the readers who actually read chapter 1 and two and bear through it, I will like to award you a shiny sticker! (*laughs*)**

I tried my best to make it sounded not so boring but I just can't get rid of the constant conversation... Oh well, without wait, here is chapter 3.

Please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

"Horace." Will acknowledged his friend as his friend came out the castle with his big war horse.

"Hey, Will!" Horace called and waved with a smile.

Will winced at the sound his horse made. That could probably wake the whole castle at night.

As if Horace knew what he was thinking, "My horse isn't noisy. It is probably because you got too used to that ghost horse of yours."

Tug shook his mane from side to side, _watch your mouth._ Horace winced as he remembered the harvest day when he insulted Will's horse.

"Sorry, Tug." Horace hurriedly amended, "Pretend I didn't say anything."

Will grinned, "Let's go, should we?"

They turned and headed toward the forest. Horace admired the small horse as it bounced from side to side in happiness. He compared his gigantic Kicker to the small and agile Tug and sighed. A battle horse can never become a ranger horse easily.

"Will," Horace said as they were deep in the forest, "Why are you so intend to check out that cliff?"

"I thought I saw someone up there," Will turned and gave him a smile, "I wanted to check it out."

"It might have been a bird or a bear. And even if it's a human, why are you so interested?" Horace pointed out.

Will hesitated, "I just have the intuition that it is something very important."

"But why does it have to be near a cliff?" Horace whined.

Will laughed. Horace's fear for height is well known among his friends.

"Don't worry," Will grinned, "Your knight in shiny armor will save you when trouble comes this way!"

Horace punched him gently on the shoulder, "Laugh all you want. Don't blame it on me if you fell down the cliff later."

"You are so negative sometimes." Will said and nudged Tug forward, "Let's race to that cliff! My Tug against your big and dump Kicker."

"You can insult me all you like," Horace said slowly with a grin, "But when you insult my lovely horse, you are going to pay!"

With that, he gave a nudge on Kicker's side and the war horse sped past the small. Tug whined loudly, _can I show him what a ranger's horse can do?_

"Go ahead." Will smiled and let out a whoop of joy as his horse flew forward like an arrow.

Steadily, Will gained on Horace and then he sped past him with a wave. Horace grunted as his horse slow downed, panting heavily.

"Good buddy," Horace rustled his mane, "Slow down."

When Kicker huffed slightly, Horace laughed, "No offence, bud. But we can never win against a ranger's horse."

After a while, Horace met Will on the top of the mountain, "Hi, Will. Again."

"Horace." Will smiled, "What took you that long?"

Horace eyed him, "Don't mock me, Will."

"Don't worry." Will smiled, "I never thought Kicker will win anyways."

"You are evil," Horace shook his head with a grin, "Truly evil."

"Now, what are we doing here?" Horace asked.

"Come," Will said as he turned Tug around to face the cliff, "We need to go a little bit closer."

"Don't go courting death, Will." Horace muttered, "It is a disgrace for Alyss."

Will put on a hurt face, "Don't compare death to Alyss, Horace."

They advance slowly to the cliff and stopped with just a few meters between them and the sheer drop. Will climbed down from Tug and peeked at the bottom.

"It isn't that high." Will said, "Maybe a few broken bones but definitely won't die."

"You want to try it out?" Horace grunted nervously.

"No, I will pass." Will said as he got on Tug again.

Suddenly, a deep groaning sound reached their ear and the earth shook slightly. They froze, ready to flight. Everything was silent except for the loud breathing from Horace. Will glanced irritatingly at him and Horace winced. A small leaf rustled behind them and Will turned around sharply. He took his bow out and strung it in a few seconds. He aimed it at the source of the noise.

"Who is there?" Will said, hoping that his voice didn't crack.

"Um, Will?" Horace squeaked from behind him.

"Shhh." Will shushed him then turned to face the trees, "Come out or I will put an arrow through you."

Will was bluffing and Horace knew it, "You don't even know where that person is, how do you put an arrow through him?"

Will glared at him, "I was hoping he will fall into the trap until you blurred it out to the whole world."

"Sorry," Horace whispered, "But Will-"

"Shush, Horace." Will said and another leaf rustled.

Will dismount and stepped forward, "Come out or I will seriously put an arrow through you."

"It is probably a rabbit, Will." Horace said, "But Will-"

"Shhh." Will said, his eyes glittering with excitement, "I think I saw something."

Horace groaned. Then suddenly, the earth shook again and he suddenly felt the land beneath his feet budged a little. Out of the corner of his eyes, Wil saw something flashed in the forest. Will backed up slowly against the cliff to get a wider view of the forest.

"Uh, Will!" Horace called nervously.

"Come out!" Will called.

"Don't be an idiot, Will!" Horace snapped, "I have something more urgent here-"

Will let go of the arrow and hit the tree where the flash was a second again. He was sure that someone was looking at them. Then the land trembled again and Will turned toward Horace. Tug was whining loudly at him. There was suddenly a crack on the ground before Tug and Horace jumped back with Kicker. Then the land tilted, with Will on one side and Horace and horses on the other, the Cliff broke in half.

"Will!" Horace yelled as he tumbled down the air.

The figures of Horace and the two horses grew distant and far away then he hit something hard and everything went black.

* * *

A.N.:God, writing stories are harder than I thought. But oh well, please R&R! Cheers. BTW, please give me a few points that I should change in the future! (EX: not too many conversations, longer chapter, etc)


	4. The Race Against Time

A/N: AHHHH *that was me, screaming my head off* Finally, I finished chapter 4. It is sorta crappy but I didn't have a lot of time to finish. My brother is so annoying. He was like, can we play poker? Can you play piano for me? Can you test out my new program? Blah blah blah

Okay, sorry for my life drama, here is chapter 4. Hope you like it! Please R&R!

* * *

Reluctantly, Halt called Gilan back from the tree. Gilan grinned widely as he climbed down from the tree

"Miss me already, Halt?" Gilan smiled.

Halt groaned as he headed back toward the cottage, "One more word, and you will be on the tree for the rest of your life."

"Hey Halt." Gilan said as he sat himself comfortably on a chair.

"Yes?"

"Did Baron Arald invite you to his banquet tonight?" Gilan asked.

"Yes." Halt grunted in reply.

"And Will?" Gilan asked.

"Of course." Halt looked at him over the rim of his cup, "I won't even think for a moment what will happen if I left Will here. I will be lucky if the cottage hasn't burn down yet."

"Had he ever burn one down?" Gilan asked with a hint of a smile.

"None." Halt said, "Yet. When does the banquet start?"

"Tonight." Gilan answered.

"Yes, when?" Halt asked.

"Before dusk." Gilan said.

"What. Time." Halt asked through gritted teeth.

"Seven." Gilan rolled his eyes at his former master's impatience.

"What time is it now?" Halt asked.

"Five."

Halt sighed and leaned back against the chair. His apprentice had gone to visit Horace and the mountain for seven hours and he still hasn't come back. He is starting to worry about him. Of course, not that he will ever admit it in front of him. To him, Will is like a son.

"Worrying about Will?" Gilan asked, looking at Halt, "Don't worry. He is quite resourceful and he has Horace with him."

"I am not worrying about him." Halt looked at him, "It looks like you are."

"You are right." Gilan nodded to Halt's surprise, "He had been gone too long."

Just at that moment, they heard hoof clattering toward the cottage. They exchanged a glance.

"Horace." Gilan grimaced, "And his extremely loud Kicker."

"Definitely them." Halt mirrored his expression, "Can't he teach his horse to not make such noise?"

Gilan gave a heavy sigh and got up to the door. Before he even had a chance to place his hand on the handle, Horace burst in. Gilan caught him before he tripped at his own feet.

"Slow down, Horace." Gilan grinned.

"I am sorry!" Horace cried, tears streaming down his face, "I am sorry! I didn't mean to! I tried!"

"Calm down, Horace." Gilan lead him to a chair, "What happened?"

Then realization drawn on him, "Where is Will?"

"I am sorry!" Horace sobbed.

"Tell me what happened." Halt said as he moved closer to Horace.

His heart was twisted at what Horace was going to say. Is his apprentice dead? No, Halt shook his head, refuse to believe.

"We…we went to the mountain." Horace began as he dried his face.

* * *

A.N(again): Sorry if this chapter is like extremeeeely short. I will do a long one next chapter! Promise and all!


	5. The Unexpected Stranger

_**A.N. : Phew, finished two chapters today. A really really really big pain. Hope you like it and thanks for the reviews! Please R &R as usual. And P.S., I tried to make this chapter as long as I can, but I guess putting it to a stop at a certain really-need-stopping point is awesome too! Sorry! *snicker* Okay, enough chatter. Hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

"And you just left him there?" Halt took a deep breath to control his anger.

"I tried looking for a way down, but I can't find any." Horace looked at him with pleading eyes, "I spent two hours trying to find a way down! I tried! I went all the way to the base but I can't find anyway in!"

"Then ask Kicker to track him!" Halt exclaimed.

"Kicker isn't a ranger's horse!" Horace yelled as more tears streamed down his face, "He can't do that!"

"Halt, calm down." Gilan interrupted, "Horace, do you think…?"

"He is definitely alive!" Horace sniffed, "You bet! He is immortal! He can't die!"

At that, Gilan cracked a smile, "He is definitely alive if he is an immortal."

Halt leaped to his feet, "I will go find him."

"I am coming too." Gilan said as he stood up, "Horace, go back to castle Redmont."

"But I want to go too." Horace protested, "Will is my friend."

"I know," Gilan said softly, "Go get a healer ready when we get back."

"But what if-" Horace sniffed then stopped as he saw the look Gilan gave him, "Yes, Gilan."

"Don't worry." Gilan tried a smile, "Will is strong."

With that, he ran out the door, leaving a trembling Horace behind. When Gilan reached the stable, Halt had already saddled Abelard. Tug whined.

"I almost forgot about you." Gilan said, giving the little horse a pat, "You stay here. Watch the house, okay?"

 _I am not a guard dog,_ Tug huffed and tossed his mane, _all right_.

"I know you are worried." Gilan said with a smile, "I will definitely bring him back."

"Which way did he go?" Gilan asked Halt as he saddled Blaze.

"Toward the cliff." Halt pointed.

Gilan nudged Blaze, "Come on, boy."

The two rangers, with their cloak flipping in the air behind them, sped toward the distant mountain.

* * *

Everything hurts. Will thought as he slowly came to his sense. What happened? He doesn't remember. The more he tried, the more everything slips away. He opened his eyes, not sure what he is expecting. He was lying on a soft green field. There was a buzzing sound in front of him and he focused his eyes on it to see that it was a flying creature. He tried to swat it away but found that his arms cannot move. He hissed in pain as he tried. He heard rustles from the right and tried to turn his head. He couldn't move. He was paralyzed. Panic began to seize him.

The man stepped out from the trees and looked up at the broken edge of the cliff. The boy had fallen from a pretty high place but judging from the pained look, he was still alive. He stepped forward and accidently rustled the leaf. The boy sensed him but was unable to turn. The man pulled down the mask covering his mouth and stood over the boy.

"Who…you?" The boy whispered hoarsely, moving his mouth as little as possible.

"I am Morten." The man smiled gently, "What is your name, boy?"

"I don't…know." The boy whispered again, trying to remember his name.

"It is alright." The man soothed him, "Your name is Will. Do you remember anything else?"

"I don't…know." The boy said and his eyes closed.

His boss is going to be pleased. He had specifically wanted Morten to capture the boy and make him his apprentice. Morten snorted. Why can't he find someone else instead of the boy in front of him who is already an apprentice? But because of his rank, he dare not to voice his opinion. He was about to gather the boy in his arm when he heard the sound of hoofs and branches cracking. He pulled up the mask again, gave the boy a glance and leaped back into the trees to observe.

* * *

"Halt, are we there yet?" Gilan asked as he nudged Blaze faster to match Abelard's speed.

"Almost." Halt answered.

Gilan see the fear in his former Master's eyes and didn't say anything anymore.

"There." Halt suddenly said and Abelard burst forward with extra speed.

Gilan followed with Blaze. They reached a clearing and Gilan glanced up and noticed the broken cliff. A chunk of it was directly below the edge and an unmoving body lay beside it.

"Is that him?" Gilan asked.

Halt didn't answer but dismounted and ran toward the figure. Gilan followed. Halt crashed to his knees and knelt beside the figure. Gilan saw that the figure's legs were bent at an awkward angle.

"Will!" Halt cried as he saw the boy.

"Oh god." Gilan said, "No…"

"Will, wake up!" Halt gently shook the boy.

Will's head shook along with his body but his eyes didn't open. Halt gathered his apprentice in his arms.

"Will…" Halt's voice was caught in his throat, "Please…"

"Halt, is he…?" Gilan asked as his voice trembled.

Halt merely shook his head and buried his face in Will's hair, his hands clutched tightly to his body. And then he wept. Gilan stood there, not sure if it was tears of joys or sadness.

* * *

A.N. : I will try to update within the next week! (unless my computer died on me again, like on so many occasions.)


	6. The Confrontation

A.N. :Sorry for the wait! Yay, I managed to finish this in a week. I tried to make it as long as possible, but it seems to me that it didn't work... Please R&R as usual and ENJOY!

I should probably add the disclaimer too: I don't own the characters except those not in the original story and the plot.

* * *

"Halt, is he…?" Gilan asked as his voice trembled.

Halt merely shook his head. Gilan bit his lips, not wanting to intrude into his former master's personal space. He knelt down in front of Halt and reached for Will's wrist. He placed a hand gently on his wrist, checking for a pulse. A second passed and finally, he detected a weak pulse. It was slow and steadied, full of will to live on. Gilan had to smile at the use of the word.

"Halt," Gilan said gently, "We should take him to a healer first."

Halt nodded and gently lifted the pale and unconscious boy onto his arm, "You are right."

Halt carefully placed Will in Gilan's arms and mounted Abelard. He was afraid that he might jostle Will if he carried him while doing it. Gilan placed Will back in his former master's arms and mounted Blaze. The returning journey was fast but steady. Abelard, knowing fully what is happening, trotted softly so that he does not hurt the boy he had on his back. Halt held will in one hand while the other clutched the rein tightly that his knuckle turned white. Gilan did not need words to know that Halt was desperate. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind them. He jerked around, startling Halt. Gilan motioned for his former master to go on and slowed Blaze down to get a good look behind him. There, another rustle behind the bush. Whoever it is definitely did not have the skill of a ranger. Gilan strung his bow and nocked an arrow, aiming it straight at the bush.

"Come out, or I will put an arrow through you." Gilan threatened.

He spotted an unnatural black among the bush and pointed his arrow toward it. A man stepped out, his hands held up in a peace gesture. He had a cowl up and a mask covered his mouth and nose. Gilan squinted into the darkness to get a better look.

"Who are you?" Gilan asked.

"Good sir," The man tried to fake innocent, "I am merely a peasant-"

"A peasant!" Gilan snorted, "Sure, I could believe that."

"No sir," The man tried again, "I am."

"And why does a peasant wear cowl and a mask during daylight? Trying to stay white?" Gilan asked sarcastically.

"Yes, sir." The man nodded hurriedly.

Gilan growled, "Who are you? And don't lie to me."

The man straightened and pulled his cowl back. Instantly, Gilan knew that the man wasn't a peasant. With his hair pulled back and right ear pierced, he looked more like a royal prince than anything. A flash caught his eyes and Gilan's gaze traveled down to the stranger's hand. There was a ring with a big squared emerald in the center. The man tried to hide it but it was too late. He sighed unhappily.

"Guess my disguise didn't work." The man looked at Gilan, "I am Morten, and yes, I am not a peasant."

"What business do you have with me?" Gilan asked.

"May I point out that it is you who called me out?" The man said politely, "I did not intrude into your personal space, in fact, it is you who did."

Gilan narrowed his eyes, "Then why were you following me?"

"I wasn't following you." The man said, emphasizing slightly on the word 'you'.

"Are you following Halt?" Gilan asked.

"No." Morten eyed him then sighed, "would you believe me if I said I was following your horse?"

"No, I don't think I will." Gilan said, "At the same time, I do not believe this is the time for jokes. Tell me, what do you want?"

"I work for someone who had an interest in someone who happened to live somewhere." Morten said, a smile on his lips.

Gilan gritted his teeth, trying to calm himself down, "May I narrow it down to 'you work for a certain someone who is interested in Will who happened to live in this fief'?"

Morten tapped his chin thoughtfully as if considering, "Yes, you may."

Gilan pointed the arrow at him again, "Did you cause Will to fall from that cliff?"

Morten didn't answer but leaned against a tree. Gilan felt frustrated.

"If you value your life." Gilan said to Morten, his voice ominously calm.

"Yes, partly my fault." Morten shrugged, "I lead him there and weakened the cliff on purpose. I actually measured the fall to ensure that he will not die."

"Who do you work for?" Gilan growled, his arrow threatened the man.

"I do not value my life that much." Morten told him, his gaze held his steadily.

Despite the situation, Gilan had to admire the royalty Morten had for his boss. Slowly, Gilan lowered his arrow. His hand snaked threateningly to his Saxe knives to warn the man that he will not hesitate if he moves. To his irritation, Morten merely shrugged.

"You will come with me." Gilan said.

"Why should I?" Morten asked with mocked puzzlement on his face, "I don't see any reason as to why I should go willingly with you."

Gilan unsheathed his Saxe knife but Morten merely laughed to show that it didn't feel threatening enough. Sunlight suddenly glared into his eyes and he raised a hand to block it. When he removed his hand, the man vanished. He sighed at his careless mistake. The sunlight had brought a little sense back into him. It told him just how long he had been talking to Morten. He should get back to Halt and tell him about the stranger later. For now, their main priority is Will. His…assassin, no, faked assassin can wait for now. With that, he sheathed his knife, mounted Blaze and raced back toward Castle Redmont that dominated the sky line.

* * *

A.N. (Again, I know): Thanks for all the review for the previous chapters! They really encouraged me!

 **Little Wishlet: Ha, I know. I really tried to be not formal for all the reviews I did because sometimes it really scares me at how formal I can write(and most of them sounded just so polite that it was more like a criticism.)**

 **PFT3000: Thanks for the encouragement! I know I know, my grammar need IMMEDIATE HELP, and my spellings(sigh). Don't worry, I will definitely try to beat my own record!**

I expect(hopefully) the next update will be within a week and maybe(as in maybe) tomorrow I will try to update again. Cheers!


	7. The Lies and the News

A.N.: Hey! uh...eh...don't know what to say. Oh well, here is chapter 7. R&R and please enjoy!

* * *

Gilan rode breathlessly toward Castle Redmont. Blaze sensed his urgency and didn't whined in complain as Gilan nudged him to go faster. He reached the gate to the castle and leaped down from Blaze. He directed a stable boy to take care of Blaze and ran into the castle.

"Hey, Gilan." Aylss called, stopping him halfway.

Gilan stopped and turned to Aylss, wondering if she had heard of Will or not. Judging by her innocent look, she hadn't. He took a deep breath.

"Hey, Aylss." Gilan smiled.

"Why do you need to take a breath before saying hi to me?" Aylss rolled her eyes.

"Sorry." Gilan laughed, "I guess I was short on breath."

"You looked like you were running all the way from Skandia." Aylss pointed out, "What happened?"

Then she looked at him, horrified, "Did something happen to Will?"

"No," Gilan lied immediately, feeling slightly guilty, "he is back at the cottage."

He was amazed at how the lie slipped out of his mouth in such smooth manner. Halt is not going to be pleased at my new developed trait, he thought. But Halt will not even be in the mood to joke for that matter.

"Oh," Aylss blushed slightly at her outburst, "I was just…um, you know."

Gilan winked, "Everyone knows about that."

"Gilan!" Aylss protested.

"Sorry." Gilan grinned.

All their friends knew that there is a little something going on between Will and Aylss even though they won't admit it.

"Forgiven." Aylss smiled then looked at him, "Then tell me, why did you look like you just ran all the way from Skandia?"

"Oh, I am running an errand, eh, a message for Baron Arald." Gilan said, trying to convince Aylss.

"Really?" Aylss said, lifting one of her eyebrows, "Well then, sorry for interrupting."

"Not at all." Gilan said hurriedly.

Aylss turned and walked away with a smile. After making sure that she does not see him, Gilan ran straight toward the Healer's ward. He didn't pause along the way and when he finally reached the ward, he took a minute to get his breath even. No healer will want a loud-breathing disheveled person just barging in. When he made sure that his breathing is calm, he opened the door and walked in.

A healer directed him to Will's room. He opened the door and saw Halt. Halt looked up, startled at the interruption. He smiled when he saw Gilan.

"How is he?" Gilan asked, keeping his voice low.

"Broken ribcage and leg. A concussion." Halt replied.

Gilan pulled a chair from a nearby table and sat down next to Halt. Will's hands were ghostly pale and Gilan found himself unable to look at his friend in the face. If he had kept Will busy enough that he hadn't had time to go to the mountain, this won't happen. He sighed and found Halt looking at him. Sadness reared up behind his eyes but there was a slight ting of amusement at his sigh.

"I can almost imagine you thinking of ridiculous excuses to make this your fault." Halt said softly, careful to not wake Will.

"How do you know?" Gilan smiled.

"Oh, I know you very well." Halt snorted, "You had been my apprentice for five years after all."

Gilan tried a laugh and turned back to watch his friend. He felt useless at what is happening. Come on, wake up, Will. Gilan thought desperately. Gilan reached for his friend's wrist and felt his pulse. It was steady but slightly faster than when they found him. Gilan closed his eyes and placed his hand over Will's. Halt looked at him with mixed emotions in his eyes and Gilan chose to ignore it. Suddenly, he felt the hand beneath him twitched slightly. Gilan's eyes flickered open instantly and looked at Will's face. His eyes were opened; his deep brown eyes flickered uncertainly around the room. His gaze landed on Gilan and his hand.

"Will." Gilan whispered, bring Halt to his attention.

Before he got a chance, Halt leaped up and enveloped the youngster in his arms. Gilan had to smile at the action. Halt will never admit anything but his action and tone spoke louder. Will's lips moved but no sound came out.

Gilan leaned in closer, "What?"

"Morten…?" Will rasped out softly.

"I saw him." Gilan said, "You know him?"

Will nodded slightly and slept on.

* * *

Will opened his eyes to find himself staring at a white ceiling. An unrecognizable smell reached his nostril and he winced. Where is he? Careful to not move too fast, he turned to look for the man named Morten. The masked man wasn't here. Instead, the same brown haired man was sitting near his bed. He seemed to know who Morten is, the only tie to his past. He must have stirred slightly because the man suddenly woke and his eyes widened when he met his.

"Will!" The man cried.

Will was sure he detected joyfulness in his voice. He tried a smile.

"Are you alright?" The man asked.

"Who…are you?" Will asked.

"It is me, Gilan!" The man said worriedly, "Do you not remember?"

"Morten?" Will asked Gilan hopefully.

Gilan shook his head, "Morten is not here. How do you know him anyways?"

Will thought back. He first saw the man when he was lying in a field of…grass? The man had walked up to him and introduced himself. He was in so much pain back then. Morten was very nice. His voice was musically soft and he was caring. But why wasn't he with him right now?

Gilan must have seen confusion in his eyes, "It is alright, you don't have to tell me."

Just then, another man walked in, "Gilan, don't disturb him while-"

The man's eyes widened slightly when he saw Will awake, "Will!"

"Halt, he is awake." Gilan said lamely.

"Yes, I realized that." The newcomer said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"How are you feeling?" The man named Halt said as he sat down next to his bed.

Will frowned. The man spoke to him as if he knew him for a long time. Will doesn't remember ever meeting this man. He glanced at Gilan who quickly gave him a reassurance smile.

"Fine?" Will croaked out.

"Was that a question?" Halt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?" Will was confused.

* * *

Gilan looked up at the response. He searched his friend's face for any sort of reaction and to his disappointment, he found none. Adding this with his previous words and reactions, Gilan knew his prediction was right.

"Halt," Gilan said, biting his lips, "I have something very important to tell you."

"What is it?" Halt asked, turning around to face his former apprentice.

"Can we go outside for a second?" Gilan said, gesturing to the door with his head.

"Sure." Halt was slightly puzzled at his former apprentice's action.

Gilan lead Halt outside then gently close the door, making sure that Will will not hear them from the inside.

"What is it, Gil?" Halt asked.

"It is about Will." Gilan said nervously.

Halt didn't say anything but merely gestured for him to go on.

"Will, he…" Gilan hesitated, thinking about how he is going to phrase this, "He lost his memory, Halt."

* * *

A.N. :Thanks for the review for last chapter! I really appreciated it!

I will probably update within this week again! Stay tune!


	8. The Definition of Words

A.N.: Sorry, I didn't have time to post yesterday or the day before. At least I managed to finish this within a week. Well, please R&R and hope you enjoy!

P.S. It is kinda short, but I promise I will make a longer one next chapter(longer than this)!

* * *

A week later…

After a whole hour of threatening the healers, much to the amusement of Gilan, Halt was given permission to take Will home.

"Have you told anyone about Will yet?" Gilan asked Halt as the healer went to prepare a few medicine for Will.

"No, except Baron Arald." Halt said, "I told him to not tell anyone."

"Why not?" Gilan asked, though he knew the answer.

Halt looked at him as if it was obvious, "Do you think Will will be pleased to let his friends see him in this state?"

Gilan shrugged, "But it might help trigger his memory."

"That is true." Halt sighed, "But Will will not be pleased."

"His health is the priority, Halt." Gilan pointed out.

Halt opened his mouth but the healer walked in, carrying a brown bag full of medicines. After eyeing Halt for a moment, the healer passed the packaged to Gilan.

"Give him one of these whenever he has a fever, cold or headache." The healer said, ignoring Halt, "And only one per day."

"Halt is the one in charge here." Gilan said with an amused tone.

"I do not trust him enough to take care of a patient." The healer said.

"Ah now, Miss…" Halt hesitated.

"Tracy." The healer provided her name

"Miss Tracy," Halt pointed out, "Will is my apprentice, I am sure I should be the one taking care of him."

"And besides, Gilan has-" Halt continued but was cut off by Tracy.

"Yes and blah blah blah." Healer Tracy glared at him, "If a person cannot take care of himself, how can he take care of others?"

"Me?" Halt said with a raised eyebrow.

Gilan knew from years of experience that that action equals to a normal person jumping to his feet and shout.

"I can take care of myself perfectly well." Halt huffed.

"Oh yes, of course." Tracy rolled her eyes and Gilan had to stifle his laughter, "Have you gotten over your coffee disease?"

"What in Gorlog's teeth is coffee disease?" Halt said, feeling insulted, "And besides, drinking coffee every day is not an illness."

"Yes, whatever you say." Tracy dismissed him with a wave of her hand and turned to Gilan, "Remember what I said and of course, I will go check on him every week."

Halt inwardly winced in irritation. Gilan observed Halt's face closely and saw an involuntarily twitch of his eyebrow, so small that most people will ignore. Gilan grinned, earning a glare from his former master.

"Now, go take Will and take good care of him." Tracy dismissed them both.

"Yes, ma'am." Gilan bowed.

"Will, this is Tug." Gilan said as the three of them walked out of the castle, unnoticed by anyone.

"Tug?" Will frowned, confused.

"Yes, Tug." Gilan nodded, "Go say hi to Tug."

"Hi to Tug." Will said with a slight smile.

Tug trotted slowly around Will and nuzzled his face in affection. Will smiled. He like this horse and the horse seems to like him too. He felt a distant memory stirred inside him but he cannot remember.

"Now, go mount Tug." Gilan said as he saddled Tug for his young friend.

Instinctively, Will climbed onto the stir up easily, much to Gilan's surprise. Halt and Gilan exchanged a glance and shrugged. Looks like Will's body remembered a lot of things that his mind doesn't. They mounted their own horses and trotted slowly back to the cottage.

Will held the rein in his hand as he looked around. This sensation felt familiar. The sound of the horse's trotting, the breathing, the tree, the birds, he blinked, and Halt. Halt, the man who is sitting steadily on a horse in front of him. The man seemed so familiar. What about Morten? He thought silently. So far, the man named Gilan only told him that he knew who Morten is. Morten was the first person he saw when he woke up on that field. Who is he anyways?

"Hey, Will." Gilan called cheerfully, jerking him out of his thoughts, "You okay there?"

"Yes, Gil." Will said, the nickname automatically slipped out of his mouth, "I mean, Gilan."

"Call me Gil, it is fine." Gilan said with a smile.

They arrived in a small cottage. Will looked around and suddenly felt a pang of familiarity everywhere he looks. Gilan took him into the cottage. It wasn't big but it has enough room for all of them. He directed Will into a room. A small vase of flowers stood by the window. As the breeze blew in, the flower wavered slightly.

"Your room." Gilan informed him, "Go change into something and come out and eat."

"Okay, Gilan." Will said, nodding.

Gilan closed the door slightly and Will found a shirt to change into. He was about to open the door when he heard them talking.

"…I wish he hadn't lost his memory." A voice said, muffled by the door, "Because we will have to teach him everything again."

Even though the voice was slightly muffled, Will knew that the voice was Gilan's. Will swallowed. It must be troublesome for them to take care of him. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

 _ **Extra:**_

"I can take care of myself perfectly well." Halt huffed.

"Oh yes, of course." Tracy rolled her eyes and Gilan had to stifle his laughter, "Have you gotten over your coffee disease?"

"What in Gorlog's teeth is coffee disease?" Halt said, feeling insulted, "There is nothing wrong with drinking coffee every day."

"Oh yes, there is." Tracy pointed out, "Remember that one time when you drank too much coffee in the morning and you went hyper?"

Halt blushed. Oh, yes. How accurately he can remember that particular memory.

"Then you ate too much at the banquet." Tracy continued, "And then you puke…"

Halt blushed scarlet red and glared at the healer who shut up immediately. In their head, the Healer and Gilan uttered four words that if said out loud, will not have a pleasant effect: …on to Lady Pauline.

* * *

 **Little Wishlet _: **Yeah, I mean that the reviews I wrote for other people's stories are sometimes too formal. It sometimes scares me at how formal I can write a review. Sorry for the confusion. *Smiles***_**

 **Pennydragon** ** _: Thanks for the encouragement!_**

 **Lala the Screaming Fangirl _: Haha, thanks! I tried to update as soon as possible because if I don't, I sometimes get lazy and just might decide to drop the story ._**

 **PFT3000 _: Thanks, you are always my royal supporter! *grins*_**


	9. The False Realization

A.N.: GA, another chapter finished! Thanks for the wait! Please R&R and hope you enjoy it as usual!

* * *

A whole week pasted and Will felt frustrated that he can remember nothing. Halt and Gilan told him that he will remember as time passed. Will felt useless. He knew that he is an important person to them. Was an important person, Will reminded himself. He is no longer the person they know. Suddenly, Tug hopped slightly and jerked him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Gilan looking at him.  
"You look so intense." Gilan joked, "Thinking about Aylss?"

"Who is Aylss?" Will asked, confused.

"She is your girlfriend." Gilan chuckled.

Will felt himself blushed involuntarily and muttered, "You mean 'was'."

"Don't be so depressing." Gilan said, clapping him on the back, "You will get your memory back. When I tell Aylss of what you said just now, she is going to chew your head off."

Will tried a smile and Gilan took that as an answer.

Halt, Gilan and Will were traveling into the forest. Gilan struck up another conversation as the silence stretched on.

"Will, you know what you are?" Gilan asked, turning to look at Will with a smile.

"I am a human?" Will answered, confused.

Gilan rolled his eyes, "Are you asking me if you are a human?"

"Uh, no." Will answered, even more confused.

"You are a ranger." Gilan said.

"What are rangers?" Will asked, "Rangers as in keeper of forests and parks?"

"Eh, no exactly." Gilan said, eyeing him to see if he was joking, "Ranger as in men armed with bows and worked under the King. Rangers watch over fiefs for the King. They kept the peace."

"So how many are there?" Will asked curiously, "What if there isn't enough fiefs for every ranger?"

"There are more rangers than fiefs, of course." Gilan informed him, "Old rangers retires so that the younger and new rangers will take over."

"Oh." Will nodded.

He eyed the massive longbow slung over Halt and Gilan's shoulder, covered by a camouflage cloak, "So basically rangers are people who shoots arrow and melt into the trees?"

"No, rangers don't melt into the trees." Gilan sighed, "They blend into the trees."

"Melt, blend, same thing." Will shrugged, "A flavor melting into ice cream, a flavor blending into ice cream, same thing."

"Are you comparing us to ice cream?" Gilan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wouldn't put it that way, but yes." Will looked at him with a smile.

That cut off any more attempts of conversation from Gilan. As they descend deeper into the forest, Will could see arrows sticking out of trees. Will flinched as someone shot one close to him. He turned around sharply, hoping to catch his attacker. To his surprise, he saw Gilan.

"What was that for?" Will asked.

"Archery practice." Gilan shrugged indifferently.

"Yes, but why am I the target?" Will rolled his eyes.

"No, I was aiming for the tree." Gilan grinned, "Come on, Will. Me versus you. A hundred arrows."

"I don't even know how to shoot." Will said, dismounting from Tug.

"Oh, yes, you do." Gilan said, clapping him on the shoulder, "Halt, pass me that longbow, would you?"

Halt grunted and gave Will a longbow that he saw was placed in a case. Will carefully examine the longbow he was given. Gilan handed him a string and guided him. Will flexed the bowstring experimentally. Gilan guided him to shoot his first arrow. To his surprise, it hit the ring dead center.

"I am up for the challenge." Will said, grinning.

And so they shot away. Each time the shot hits home brought Will senses of victory and pride.

"It is late." Halt said as he stood up, "Will, Gilan, go to sleep."

"Yes, Halt." Gilan said and guided Will back to his room.

Will flopped down on the bed and sighed, "This felt so familiar."

"That is because it is familiar." Gilan insisted then paused as he reached the doorway, "Good night, Will."

"Night, Gilan." Will yawned as he arranged the pillows.

Gilan closed the door gently and Will was left staring at the darkened ceiling. Will fell asleep soon afterward but he couldn't recall any dreams he had. He woke suddenly during midnight, unsure what had waked him. He wetted his lips and felt the dryness of them. He got up and was about to open the door to get water when he heard voices. His hand froze on the half turned bar.

"Don't know why I ever allowed two apprentices under one roof." Halt grunted.

Gilan replied something in a whiny tone that Will didn't catch.

"Gilan!" Halt snarled, "I do not enjoy you making jokes between me and Lady Pauline. And no, I also do not enjoy having you two under the safe roof! It is annoying! Having to take care of both of you, especially Will in his current state."

For some reason, Will's lips grew even drier. He released the handle bar and stumbled backward and collapsed on the bed.

The man Halt had just called him annoying. He must have been a real burden to him. Whatever position he might have been when he hadn't lost his memory, well, he isn't now. The old Will, whoever he is, is not the new Will. If Halt, the man who had saved him, cannot accept the difference, then to hell with him! Will cursed softly under his breath. A breeze blew on his neck and he shivered, turning around to see what the cause was. The window was open and the night air blew in. It was pleasant. He stared out the window. There were stars, twinkling down at him from far above. He wondered if Morten was sharing the same view as him right now. Morten had accepted him. He was the first person Will had seen when he woke. He trusted him wholeheartedly. He turned back toward the closed door, imagining the two men talking behind the door.

Yes, he trusted them. But trusting and being accepted is two entirely different things. They aren't even comparable. Will stood up from the bed, making a decision. He shuffled across the room, grabbed a pen and a piece of parchment, and wrote a hasty message. As he reached the signature, he hesitated. If he is not Will, then who is he? He came to a decision and wrote 'William' on the bottom.

Grabbing a spare coat from the closet, he leaped out the window and let the darkness engulf him entirely. Only one thought remained in his head.

 _Where can I find Morten?_

Gilan and Halt froze as they heard the sound of a handle being turned. They simultaneously turned toward the closed door to Will's bedroom. The handle bar looked like it was untouched.

"Will?" Gilan called hesitantly, not sure if he had heard it correctly.

He heard no response and he turned to Halt. Halt shrugged, unsure what to do either. Gilan called again and he received no response either.

"He is probably asleep." Gilan reasoned, "I probably heard it wrong."

Halt nodded, "Maybe. But my ears had never failed me."

Gilan shrugged, "Maybe he didn't want to interrupt our conversation."

Halt was starting to grow uneasy. He got up from his seat and walked toward the door.

He knocked softly on it, "Will?"

No response and he tried again before opening the door. The room was dark but the light spilled inside from the dining room. Halt inhaled sharply. Gilan loomed behind him.

"What is it, Halt?" Gilan asked.

"Will is…gone." Halt said, unbelieving.

Gilan frowned and walked into the room, "Gone?"

Halt jerked his head toward the window, "Yes, gone."

Gilan knew that if they were not in this mood, Halt will definitely have asked why youngster these days answers a question with another question.

Gilan peeked out the window, trying to see if he can still see Will. Of course, there was no such luck.

"William?" Halt said behind him.

"What?" Gilan said as he looked back inside.

Halt didn't say anything but thrust a piece of parchment in front of him. Gilan took it, knowing fully from Halt's expression that it wasn't anything good.

 _Dear Halt, Gilan,_

 _I am sorry for the trouble I have caused. Sorry. Bye._

 _-William_

The message was hastily written. Splotches of inks told them that he was in a hurry. Gilan touched the splotch and was not surprise to feel that it was wet. Will have written this not long ago.

"Oh god." Gilan whispered, "Will."

* * *

 **Lala the Screaming Fangirl: this is what is going to hap-Hmpth *clamps my mouth shut* Haha *laughs nervously* almost told you my plot. Ga!**

 **Kanamizaki: Thanks for the support! Yay!**

 **PFT3000: Coffee disease! Yes, a new term added to my Ranger dictionary!**

 **Little Wishlet: Ha, don't go sugar high!**

 **K4ti31: Yippee! Thanks for liking my story!**

I just realized that I did not post comment-replies on my last chapter... Hope this make up for it! Thanks for your support, everyone!


	10. The Expected Meeting

A.N.:Waa, thanks for all the reviews and support! Please R&R as usual and hope you enjoy!

* * *

Will crashed through the forest; glancing back once or twice to make sure that no one is following him. He slowed down to a walk once he was far away from the cottage and headed toward the forest. He had first met Morten under the fallen cliff. Maybe he can find them there again. He was slightly out of breath as he reached the plain. He bent down, catching his breath as he scanned the dark area for the familiar shadow. A twig of pain in the leg forced him to sit down. He massaged his leg slowly.

"Will." A voice said.

Will jerked around suddenly. A shadow darker than the night loomed behind him. He squinted into the darkness and smiled.

"Morten." Will said.

Morten lighted a small torch and squatted down next to Will, "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." Will said.

"Coincidence, huh. I was looking for you too." Morten said.

The torch shone a light onto his face, showing his gentle smile.

"Where are those…two?" Morten asked, curious.

"Back at ho….the cottage." Will said, looking away.

"What happened?"

"Well, um." Will said, biting his lips, "I ran away."

There was a moment of silence then Morten laughed, clapping his shoulder, "You ran away! Great!"

Will glared at him and Morten patted him again on the shoulder. Will suddenly sighed and leaned back on the grass, staring up at the stars. Morten looked at him for a while before lying down next to him.

"You know," Morten began, "I will always be there for you, Will."

"You sounded like Halt." Will said, pillowing his head with his hands, "By the way, call me William."

"Halt?" Morten asked, turning to look at him side way.

"The older of the two." William explained and looked at him, "Who are you exactly?"

"I am Morten, of course." Morten said and laughed.

"No, I mean what do you do? Where are you from?" William said, emphasizing his words with his hands.

"I am a master of an art." Morten told him, "I work for someone. I was originally from here too."

"Really?" William was curious, "What type of art?"

"Oh, fighting." Morten shrugged the topic aside, "Let's get going, should we?"

Morten pulled William to his feet, "Where to?"

"Well then, since you were looking for me," Morten grinned, "I presume you are ready to go anywhere I am taking you to."

"I never said that, have I?" William grumbled but relentlessly, he followed Morten into the forest.

"Of course you haven't." Morten laughed, "But that is rule number one for looking for me."

"I haven't read your rule book yet." William admitted, returning his laugh.

* * *

"Will." Gilan said, gritting his teeth, "What have you done?"

He kicked the post of the stable angrily. Will was not a burden to them, not at all. Why in the world would he think that? Then he remembered the creak of the door handle. The conversation. Of course! Will, who lost his memory, couldn't possibly understand Halt's strange sense of humor. Gilan had to snigger at that. Will must have misunderstood the meaning behind Halt's words. Gilan sighed. What has passed will come to pass. He cannot change what happened, but he can direct what is going to happen in the future.

That is one of the main reasons as to why Gilan was standing alone in the stable of Castle Redmont, sitting with the two ranger horses. Halt was inside, talking to Baron Arald for permission to search for Will. While of course, he had to watch over the two horses. Halt said something like the stable boys are not good enough.

"Why do I have to sit here with the horses?" Gilan grumbled, "They can take care of themselves perfectly fine."

As if on cue, Blaze trotted over slowly in the small space of the stable and butted him gently on the chest. _Apple?_ Its eyes asked.

"No apple for you, boy." Gilan chuckled, "Or you are going to grow fat like a certain Tug."

Gilan looked around in his pocket and produced an apple, "On the other hand, I don't want you to be thin like a stick, like a certain Abelard."

If horses can snigger, Blaze probably did as he chomped down the apple.

"Now, did I just hear you badmouth my horse?" Halt said, suddenly appearing beside him, "Gilan, I never know you will sink to this low level."

"Hi, Halt." Gilan said, getting up from the floor, "I was just having a friendly chat with my horse, wasn't I, Blaze?"

Blaze huffed loudly. Before his horse can protest, Gilan stuffed another apple in his mouth. Blaze stomped his hooves, _yes, he was._

"I never know you will resort to bribery these days." Halt eyed him.

"Uh." Gilan grinned, "You never know what bribery can bring you these days, Halt."

They mounted their horses and headed slowly back toward the cottage.

"How did it go?" Gilan asked.

"I got the permission." Halt said gruffly.

"Oh, that is good news, right?" Gilan asked, confused as to why his former master was not in a good mood.

"But I have to bring you along." Halt said, giving him a glare.

"What is so bad about me?"

Gilan put on his most realistic hurt face for Halt and whined, "I am fight like a ranger and a swordsman. I am the best, right? Halt?"

"I don't like your sarcastic attitude." Halt stated, looking ahead.

Gilan eyed his former master and grinned but said nothing. They rode back to the cottage for preparation in silence. Will, I am coming. Gilan thought as he looked up at the sky, wondering if Will is seeing the clear sky too. More importantly, where is Will? Morten. A sudden spark of idea flew into his mind. Of course, Will felt that he knew Morten. Of course he is going to go to Morten first. At least trying to go to Morten. Now, where had Will first met Morten? Gilan frowned. He himself had met Morten when they came back from the plain of grass. Will was unconscious when they had reached him, so he couldn't have seen Morten back then. Then where had he met him? Will had never mentioned-

"Gilan!" Halt barked.

"Wha-?" Gilan blinked himself out of his thoughts, "What happened?"

Halt sighed as he dismounted, "We are here."

"Oh, right." Gilan said stupidly.

"What were you thinking?" Halt asked.

"Where Will might go." Gilan said.

"Oh?" Halt asked, interested.

"Halt," Gilan hesitated, "Do you know someone named Morten?"

* * *

 ** _Little Wishlet_ : Haha, don't worry, I will keep writing this story! *grins* Because I also wanted to know what happens next! I have a general plot listed out but I am not sure about small details, so yeah, I am looking forward to my story too! -_-, wait, that doesn't really make sense. Oh well. And no, don't worry. I am weird too and thanks for your support as always! **


	11. The Arrival and the Search

A.N.: Thanks for all the reviews I have received! Please R&R and hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Where are we going?" William asked after what seems like eternity.

"Just follow me." Morten said, speeding up a little, "We are going to where I live, and work."

"Work?" William was curious, "What is your job?"

"Oh, a little of everything here and there." Morten shrugged.

"Thanks for being so informative." William said, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

William was curious as to their destination as they walked through the dark forest. He glanced back and made out the small and dark shape of castle Redmont. It had been nice, the week when he stayed there. Of course, Gilan and Halt were kind to him. He sighed and glanced up at the sky. The trees covered everything except for the occasional twinkle of the stars. He is not Will but William. He is living a life entirely different from his past, whatever it might be.

"Thinking about them?" Morten chuckled as he looked at William's face.

"Yeah, I guess." William shrugged, "Are we there yet?"

"Just wait." Morten winked, "Don't be impatience."

So they continued walking through the forest. As he stumbled near a tree root, Morten grabbed his hand to steady himself and had not let go. William closed his eyes and let Morten led him through the forest. He realized that when he is not using his eyes, he can sense more of his surrounding than actually using his eyes. The quiet chirp of the night birds, the croaking of the frog, the rustling of leaves as they fell from the tree, it all seems loud to his ears. As he opened his eyes, the sound ceased and was replaced by the darkness from his visual. He blinked, surprised.

"You have learned your first lesson." Morten said suddenly.

William looked up, squinting in the darkness to see the smile on Morten's face. He was confused.

It must have shown on his face because Morten continued, "The lesson of your other senses."

Morten stopped and released his grip on William's hand, "There are a lot of things you miss in the world. For example, the morning when you fell from the cliff-. Of course, you don't remember but let me just tell you this. If you had been listening closely, you could hear the continuously cracking sound of the cliff the moment you set foot on it. You could have sense me in the trees rather than looking for me. It is truly amazing to see how much you rangers had miss in your training. True, you can walk silently, blend into your background and scale high places, but whatever you do, you leave behind marks of your existence."

William was puzzled by the conversation, "What are you talking about?"

Morten didn't speak for a while as he continued walking, William followed behind. Not that he can remember what a ranger is, but he was curious as to what Morten was going to say. They walked in silence and soon, they arrived at a large castle in the middle of the forest ground. To say that he was surprised might have been an understatement. He was shocked.

Under the light of the torches, Morten smiled, "You seemed surprised."

William smiled nervously, "Anyone would be."

William turned in all direction to take in the surrounding. The four stories high castle was surrounded by trees. The trees were about as tall as the castle. The top of it was covered by the leaves, making it unnoticeable from the above. It was like a green dome. Except for a couple of torches on the front gate of the castle, the place was in pitch black darkness. Morten paused by the door and turned to look at him.

"Follow me and don't speak to anyone, okay?" Morten stated sternly.

William nodded and swallowed. Morten clasped the handlebar and pushed the door open. It opened with a deep groaning sound. Brilliant light shone through the door, blinding him momentarily.

* * *

"Morten?" Halt asked with a raised eyebrow, "No, never in my life time."

"Oh." Gilan was disappointed.

"What about him?" Halt inquired as he packed away some food.

"Will and I had met him." Gilan confessed, "Will kept on asking me where Morten is, so I thought Will must have had developed a liking to him, whoever he is. I am not sure when, but Will had definitely met this man the day he fell from the cliff. He couldn't have possibly met him in the hospital because you were always there."

"So?"

"Will must have gone to Morten." Gilan shrugged, "That is what I am thinking."

"And who do you think this Morten is?"

"He is not a peasant." Gilan replied as he recalled the conversation he had.

"Oh?" Halt sighed, "Such a surprising statement. What might have given you that awesome sparkling idea?"

"He told me." Gilan was not impressed by the sarcasm in his former master's tone.

"Other than telling you that he is not a peasant, what else did he tell you?" Halt smiled.

"If I remember correctly," Gilan said, thinking over the conversation again, "He said that he worked for a certain someone who had taken an interest in Will."

"That doesn't give us much clue." Halt shrugged.

"But at least it tells me that he is alive." Gilan paused, "At least if he went to this Morten. Well, if he haven't, he might have gotten killed in the forest or whatnot."

"You sir," Halt indicated at him with his finger, "Is as bright as a sunshine."

"Thanks, Halt." Gilan grumbled, "But I don't think it is now time for jokes."

"You are right." Halt sighed as he zipped his pack, "So, what else do you have for me?"

Gilan thought for a moment and shook his head, "No, nothing else. That is all I can get from our conversation."

Halt eyed his former apprentice for a moment, taking in the tiredness in his eyes. They had all wanted to get Will back, wherever he might be. Two days before he had gone to Baron Arald, he had searched the whole Redmont fief for any possible signs of his apprentice and of course, no such luck. He was almost tempted to just leave his apprentice alone. Judging by his note, his apprentice doesn't want them to look for him. But if you burrow deeper into it, one could realize the longing in the tone and the voice of the paper. Halt chuckled. Maybe he is getting sentimental or old, or maybe both.

"Now, let's get to lunch, should we?" Halt asked as he patted away imaginary dust on his fingers.

"Yeah." Gilan sighed.

It took them another day to finish preparation. To tell the truth, Gilan had finished packing the day before. But the hardest part is to explain to Alyss where they are going. Actually, scratch that out. The hardest part is to get Horace to stay and shut up about anything related to Will. You never know, one word from Horace might just send Alyss searching the entire world for Will. Then came the second hardest, explaining to Alyss as to why they are leaving so suddenly and why is Will not with them?

"Gilan." Alyss frowned, jerking him out of his thoughts.

"Y-yeah?" Gilan stammered.

"Where is Will?" Alyss said calmly.

"He is back at the cottage, packing with Halt." Gilan said casually, "Never know you are so into him, Alyss."

That seemed to work a little.

Alyss, slightly flustered, said, "G-Gilan!"

"Yes, Alyss?" Gilan smiled.

Alyss took a deep breath, sighed, "You know I am worried about him. He hadn't been seeing me for two weeks. Anyone can be worried."

"I know just what you mean." Gilan sighed, "But this mission requires our immediate attention. We have to go now. I will definitely force Will to see you as soon as we are back, okay?"

Alyss looked at him, "Yes, that will do. Tell Will that if he doesn't see me by then, I am going to come kill him personally."

"Y-"

"As in, personally." Alyss stressed the word.

"Yes, of course." Gilan smiled nervously.

"Now then," Alyss waved as she went for the castle, "I am going to ask Baron Arald what mission you are going on and see if they need a courier. Maybe I can tag alone."

Gilan cringed. Will certainly had an interesting girlfriend. He was almost temped to yell to her that she shouldn't. Of course, that will immediately have a bad effect. But Baron Arald had promised them that he will not give any information as to Will's condition or where about to anyone else. Alyss won't get her wish granted. Hopefully, he added and turned to ride back to the cottage.

* * *

 **Lala the Screaming Fangirl: Me, fast? Those two doesn't mix in a sentence...*grins* Well of course, I have to update fast or my energetic sparkling ideas will disappear in a poof, you never know. And of course, I am afraid that if I stop writing for more than a week, I might forget to for the rest of my life or whatever. Don't worry, I only update about once or twice a week. Okay, maybe two or three times in a week. Thanks for your support as always.**

 **Little Wishlet: Don't worry, my electronic skills are about as good as a..I don't know... Even if someone tell me that this button is for this and that button is for that, I always forget it in the next instance. Heard of Agario (the game)? Yeah, I tried to play it. And there was this guy who had a username as 'plz help me'. And since I had a good enough size, so I decided to help this tiny little guy. And guess what, yes, I pressed space bar instead of 'w'. And there goes the poor guy...**

 **Yeah, this is the new version. I corrected Aylss into Alyss...What a terrible mistake...*squee* sorry Alyss...**


	12. The Field of Grass

A.N.: Incoming! Get out of the landing area! BOOM! Chapter 12 is here! Yaaaa... Sorry, am I being weird? Please review, you know the saying 'reviews drive a man's passion'...No? Haven't heard of it? Then you are outta date, man.

* * *

As the blinding light ceased, William got a clearer look of the inside. Thought it was not as big as castle Redmont, it certainly is as grand. The normal red and gold for castles were replaced with blue and white, with occasionally streaks of black. Blue diamonds adorned the white pillars, giving off brilliant lights. The only other colors were the ones from the chandelier. The yellow and red sparkles from the candles flickered on and off. It gives an overall cold feeling to William. He shivered involuntarily as a cold breeze blew over them from nowhere to everywhere.

"Come." Morten said and William followed.

Occasionally, they met a few people, dressed in black robes. For some reason, they gave Morten a clap on the shoulder or sometimes a shook of hands, but completely ignoring William. William mentally shrugged, he is a stranger anyways. Morten led him down the twisted hallways that seem to be everywhere. William was impressed at the structure. It wasn't big but there were multiple staircases that led to a lot more room than his guess.

Finally, they stopped in front of a grand room. Morten held out a hand silently for William to stop. He knocked three times and opened the door without any answers.

"Mo-"

Morten clamped a hand over William's mouth and gestured for him to be quiet. William swallowed nervously and nodded. Morten walked forward and knelt. William looked up and was surprised to notice a man dressed in black and blue clothing sitting on a throne-like chair. William hastily followed Morten's example, keeping his head bowed.

"Morten." The man addressed him with a deep voice.

"I am back, my lord." Morten said from the side, "Mission complete."

"Ah." The man laughed, "Good job as always, Morten."

There was silence for a moment. William waited for it to pass. He heard the man got up from his seat and walked forward. He tensed as he stopped in front of him. Then a hand was placed under his chin, lifting his head up.

"So you are the one I asked for." The man smiled, "My name is K."

"Please to meet you, I am William." William said, bowing his head once more before looking up.

"Your mission is now complete, Morten." K paused then continued, "Except one more thing."

"My lord?" Morten asked.

"Train him to be one of ours." K said, "Teach him. Take him as an apprentice."

"But, my lord!" Morten protested, "I have never taken an apprentice."

"Then now is the time to take one." K smiled at Morten.

"But—"

"Don't worry," K said, "Your students loved you when you were a teacher. I am sure you will do your best at being a master, alright?"

Morten shrugged with an amused smile on his face, "I guess, my lord."

William frowned, glancing from Morten to K. They were nice and reminded him of Gilan and Halt. William shook his head. Better get those two out of his minds if he wants to cut whatever relationship they have between them.

"What do you mean by one or yours?" William asked.

"You haven't told him about that?" K asked and laughed.

"No, I didn't have the time." Morten admitted.

"Boy," K said, turning to William, "We are the Assassin."

There was a moment of silence as William took in the information. He wasn't sure if he was surprised or not.

"What does Assassins do?" William asked but he doesn't really want to hear the answer.

"We don't ask so many questions. We stay quiet and observe." K turned to William again.

"Oh." It wasn't quite what he expected.

"We are not criminals," K said as he saw the expression on William's face, "But we are not justice either. We work and fight for our clients. Our sole purpose is to destroy the unfairness of the capital."

There was a moment of silence as K and William stared at each other.

Then K continued with a sigh, "Morten, take him to your place."

"Yes, My lord."

* * *

"Gilan, where are you going?" Halt asked from behind him.

"To where the cliff fell off, of course." Gilan said, turning back.

He patted Tug as the horse shook his mane, "Easy, Tug."

They were slowly trotting toward the fallen cliff with Gilan, Blaze and Tug in front while Halt and his Abelard stayed behind. Gilan had insisted bringing Tug so he can 'smell' Will out. They had planned to set off as soon as Tug catches a scent so they had packed what they need a day before.

After a few more minutes, Blaze seemed to slow down a little and so did Tug.

"That is what you get when you over fed your horse, Gilan." Halt sighed.

"Even ranger horses get tired sometimes, Halt." Gilan shot back and patted Blaze, "Right, boy?"

Blaze huffed slightly and gave Abelard a sideway glance, _tell your master to stop insulting me._

 _That is because you are fat._ Abelard glared back.

 _Am not! You are!_

 _You are!_

 _No!_

 _Yes!_

 _No. Then you are as thin as a stick! Like your master's unstrung bow!_

 _"_ That is my boy!" Gilan said grinning as he patted Blaze again, "Always able to come back up."

Blaze turned to Tug, _Am I fat?_

Tug spared Blaze a glance but turned back again, ignoring both the riders and the horses.

"Sorry, Tug." Gilan said quietly, "I know you miss Will. We all do."

Tug neighed slightly and continued trotting forward.

Halt watched the conversation from the side. It seemed one sided to others, but Tug had communicated a lot of feelings into that one glance. He misses Will, just like the rest. With Will gone, it felt like being plunged into a dark room.

Gilan suddenly stopped, brining Halt out of his thoughts.

"What is it?" Halt asked.

"Tug stopped." Gilan replied, "I think he found something."

Tug sniffed the air slightly, reminded Halt of a dog. Then he cantered slowly toward the field of grass, where it is the fullest. Under the sun, the bright reflection on the grass was almost blinding. Tug neighed and Halt dismount from Abelard. Tug nosed something on the grass. Gilan dismount as well and bent down, frowning. There aren't anything particular irregular there. Gilan was about to step forward when Tug bumped him back, glaring. Halt glanced at him and pointed at the grass.

"It is a shape, Gilan." Halt stated, "Someone laid on this grass not long ago. See, the grasses on this area was mostly half bent and snapped."

Gilan leaned down. Halt was right. There were actually two spot, side by side. Gilan looked closer. One was bigger and the other was smaller.

As if reading his mind, Halt said, "The smaller one is probably Will and the bigger one, well, the Morten you kept on mentioning."

"So you are saying Morten kidnapped Will?" Gilan asked for his opinion.

"No, look." Halt pointed down the field, "Feet prints. Will was willing to go with him. There was no sign of struggle."

"What if Morten abducted him?" Gilan pointed out.

"There are two sets of prints." Halt countered.

"What if he cannot resist?"

Halt looked up at the sky, "Didn't you ask for my opinion?"

"I was pointing other possible solutions." Gilan said in defense.

"Well then-"

Halt was cut short when Tug suddenly cantered further down the plain. Gilan abandoned their conversation and followed Tug. Halt did the same after motioning for Blaze and Abelard to follow. Gilan started running when Tug sped up. They soon arrived at a small creek and the edge of another forest. Tug turned back and shook his mane as if telling him that he lost his scent. The small horse looked disappointed.

"It is fine." Gilan patted Will's horse reassuringly, "Thanks for bringing us this far. He had to be around here somewhere."

Halt glanced into the forest. It was deep and he can only see the tree trunks and leaves. It was dense, unlike the one surrounding the fief. He was unable to see anything in the forest. Was Will somewhere in there? Is he lost? What is the the man Morten's goal?

 _Will, I am coming._ Halt thought silently, _Whether you like it or not._

* * *

 **whentheresawill : GA! Poor poor poor Alyss... Sowwie! Didn't catch that! Thanks for pointing it out! I have fixed it by the way :)**

 **Little Wishlet: What can I say to you, my royal reader? I think I ran out of things to say! Shoot, let me go search up on a Review Dictionary! Be right back! :D**


	13. The Assassins

A.N.: Yay, finally! I got my lazy self off the internet and finished chapter 13! Please Read and Review as usual and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Rise and shine, William!" A familiar voice called cheerfully.

William groaned and opened his eyes. What met him was not the normal wooden planks of the cottage but white ceiling. His eyes slide to his right.

"Good morning." Morten said again and dragged William out of the bed, "First day of training is today!"

"Training?" William mumbled as he stood up.

He headed for the restroom. Or at least where he thought it is until he hit the wall, "Ouch."

Morten laughed and pulled him toward the door, "This way, William."

"Can I call you Liam? William is too long for my taste." Morten suggested with a complete different attitude then the one he had with K.

"Can I object?" William grumbled.

"No." Morten replied, "Because I am your master from now on."

William went into the restroom and dipped his head in the sink of cold water. He shook his head and sent the water flying.

"Are you a dog or what?" Morten asked suddenly from the doorway.

William looked up, "A dog?"

"First lesson." Morten held up a finger, "Assassins don't ask questions and they certainly don't answer a question with a question. And thirdly, we do not answer a rhetorical question."

William stared at his master. A trickle of water made its way to the back of his neck and he shook his head to get rid of it.

"Here." Morten threw him a towel, "Dry your hair and follow me."

William caught the towel and draped it over his head. Morten gave him a glance and sighed.

"Get change, your clothing is in the restroom already." Morten told him and closed the door, "I will give you forty seconds."

A moment later…

Morten glanced up as the door creaked open. William strode out. Wearing a….

"Why am I wearing a suit with such a long coat on top?" William asked, slightly irritated.

The coat was all the way just above his ankle. He tried to button the top part, but there was no button.

"Why do I have to wear a tie, too?" William complained as he tugged it slightly.

"Well," Morten stood up, "You can go back and wear your pajama if you want."

William glared at his master and followed him, "What is for breakfast?"

"Training comes first." Morten gestured with his hand, "Follow me."

William sighed, "I miss my coffee."

Morten suddenly stopped and turned around. William looked around. They were still in the hallway. There were absolutely no decoration in the hallway. They had stopped at a T-shape intersection. William looked to a left. Another long hallway. There was no window either. It was like a huge but fancy jail.

Morten snapped a finger in front of his face and it jerked him out of his thought, "Did you hear me?"

"What?"

"I said," Morten sighed, "Assassins do not drink coffee."

"What is wrong with drinking coffee?" William asked, surprised.

"There is caffeine in coffee that had effect on humans." Morten pointed out.

"What is cafei-in?" William was puzzled.

"It is a CNS stimulant. It is the world's most widely consumed psychoactive-." Morten began then sighed when he saw William's face, "Nevermind. To put in short, caffeine is a drug that can be effective in our field of office. So of course, we don't want to use up our supplies, do we?"

William sighed, "Yes, we do."

"Now," Morten shook a finger, "Don't let my Lord hear you say that, Liam."

Morten turned around and took the right route. William followed him, slightly curious about K.

"Who is K?" William asked.

Morten turned and grabbed him by the shoulder, "Do not say my lord's name! If you don't want to die."

"But he introduced himself as…you know." William replied.

"That is called an introduction, Liam." Morten sighed, "It is called being polite."

William shrugged, "So what should I address him?"

"As 'my Lord' of course." Morten eyed him, "But in your case, you-"

"You will address me as K." A voice said from behind him.

"My lord!" Morten exclaimed and hurriedly bowed.

"Uh, eh…" William stammered as he tried to find the right word.

"Call me K." The man said with a smile.

"Good morning, K." William said awkwardly.

"My lord," Morten smiled resignedly, "Why can't I call you by your name, too? This my lord business is getting too tongue-tying. Don't you get enough of that from all your followers?"

"Followers?" K snorted, "They are my royal friends."

"Since when did friends call his fellow friend 'my lord'?" Morten pointed out.

"Since when does a subject speak back to his lord?" K replied.

"Since when am I your subject?" Morten stared at K.

William watched from the sidelines. Even though they seem to have the relationship of a lord and his subject, they were more like close friends than anything.

"Since when I first made lord." K retorted.

"Chosen by yourself." Morten added.

"What is wrong with that?" K turned and he stared as he saw William, "First day of training?"

William nodded silently.

"Well then, off with you." K waved his hand, turned and walked down the hallway.

William stared at the retreating back of his new lord, "He seems…carefree."

"That is because he is my friend." Morten shrugged, "Come, Liam, time to start your training."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

"Halt," Gilan said as he slumped in his chair, "Maybe Will doesn't want us to find him after all."

It had been a week and they still couldn't find Will. They had reluctantly told Alyss and the whole ranger department. Of course, as expected of Alyss, she got frustrated at Gilan for not telling her earlier. Now all the rangers are looking out for Will though they cannot leave their fief. The information no doubt had traveled to King Duncan, for he sent them a letter, reassuring them that they will look for Will.

Gilan pushed the table with his legs and leaned back, "What do you think, Halt?"

The forest they had found a week earlier had been a dead end. They soon got lost in it no matter how much preparations they had done. No map had been drawn for the forest, it seems impossible to navigate through it. There is a slight chance that Will might be in the forest, but if it is that hard to get lost, Will and Morten couldn't possibly have gone in. Gilan sighed and turned to Halt.

Halt was staring at his coffee unblinkingly. Gilan knew that he missed Will. He looked out the window. Truth to be told, he does miss Will but he doesn't think he is in danger. It doesn't matter if Will does or does not have his memory, he is a good judge of character. By his expression when he said Morten's name, he had trusted him. But what if Morten had deceived Will? Just where is he right now?

Gilan looked back to Halt. As if catching his glance, Halt met Gilan's gaze.

"What do we do now, Halt?" Gilan asked quietly.

"We keep searching." Halt said as if it was obvious, "I will not give up on him."

"But what if he really doesn't want us to-"

"Then we will drag him back and ask him ourself!" Halt replied.

Gilan was startled. It had almost sounded like a yell. Halt must have been really worried about Will.

"Sorry." Gilan mumbled and yawned, covering it with his hand.

"Go to sleep." Halt noticed it, "We will talk more in the morning."

"Alright, Hal-" Gilan said but was interrupted with a series of knock on the door.

Gilan stood up and opened the door. A messenger bearing the color of Araluen stood in the doorway, panting slightly from his trip.

"Yes?" Gilan hesitated, unsure what to do.

"I have a message from castle Araluen." The messenger said as he caught his breath, "An assassination was attempt on Her Highness Princess Cassandra! His Majesty wanted to inform you to come as quickly as possible."

"Assassination?!"

* * *

Yaaaa, summer class is getting to my head... With all the homework (preparation for a speech) piling onto me, I am freaking out! Okay, that was the lamest excuse I have ever came up with...

Well, anyways. I am sorry, but I have to decrease the time I spend on writing this fanfic until summer class ends. So I will probably update about once or twice a week from now on!

Three time is impossible now but hey, I work harder than the other writers who update about once a month, right? Hahaha, I am stunned by my pure awesomeness!

Peace out,  
Kawazoe Kumiko


	14. The Side Quest

A.N.: HIIII, I am back! With another chapter! I haven't been receiving reviews lately...*dejected* But don't worry! I will keep on writing! After all, my current goal is to finish this story. I began writing this story because I ran out of them to read!

Well, enough talk, I present to you: CHAPTER 14...

* * *

William was running through the forest. He glanced back to make sure that no one was following him. The only word he can use to describe his current situation was lost. He was lost, in the forest, with no way out. He gritted his teeth and headed straight. It was getting harder to breath. He started panting and tried, but failed, to keep his voice down. Every small rustle of the leaf made him freeze and pleading, please don't let it be Morten.

After another few minutes of running, careful to make a sound, he stopped and bent down to catch his breath. Another slight rustle of leaves made him freeze. He slowly straightened up and looked around. Was it Morten? No, he does not want him to find him so early. It had only been five minutes. If he was found….William shuddered at the thought. Running away was really harder than he thought.

The air was suddenly kicked out of him as someone landed on him from behind. He tried to soften his fall with his hand but gasp out in pain as his right wrist snapped. He landed on the leafy floor with a thump, defeated.

"Not bad." Morten commented as he stood up, "Six minutes. But you really do make a lot of noise."

William winced as he gasped out, "I thought rangers are very quiet."

"Well, they are, to other people." Morten pointed out, "But comparing to the assassins, they are loud. Beyond noisy."

"Well, not bad for the seventh day of training. What do you say?"

Silence fill the forest. Morten was expecting a retort from his young apprentice but he was disappointed.

"Liam?" Morten asked, concerned at the sudden quietness.

His apprentice didn't respond. Morten crouched down and gently turned him over. He winced as he saw a nasty gash on his forehead. His eyes traveled down to his hand and realized the broken wrist.

"Oi, Liam." Morten called, "You alright?"

For a moment, Morten was afraid.

Then, "That freaking hurt, Master." William managed to crack one eyelid open.

"Ah, sorry, sorry." Morten smiled, relief.

"You are heavy, Master." William complained.

"You don't have to call me Master." Morten pointed out, "It will be better if you don't address me at the end of every sentence."

"Sorry." William said.

He struggled to sit up and Morten helped him, "There there, take it easy."

Morten grasped onto his hand and twisted it slightly. William heard the sound of bone against bone and winced.

"Here, try it now."

William glanced at his master, "My wrist is not a piece of clothing."

William flexed his wrist experimentally. He was surprised that it moved correspondingly.

"That is…"

Morten stood up and offered his hand, "It is a very simple technique. Come, let's go back. We should be in time for dinner."

"Coffee?" William asked hopefully.

Morten stared at him. William shivered uncomfortably under his glance, "What?"

"Assassins don't ask pointless question." Morten paused as if thinking, "And they don't drink coffee."

With that, he dragged William onto his feet and forcefully pushed him toward the opposite direction.

"Wait, I thought we came from that way." William pointed out.

Morten sighed, "You have a very pathetic sense of direction, Liam. Well, you aren't too bad though. Almost everyone except us, the assassins, lost their way in this forest."

"Why can't we just chop down the trees?" William grumbled.

"Are you an idiot?" Morten stared at him, "Then-"

"That was a rhetorical question, Master." William sighed.

"Halt, Gilan." Crowley gave them a slight nod as he saw them.

Halt grunted and Gilan waved cheerfully, "Crowley."

"Follow me." Crowley said as he turned.

Gilan and Halt shared a glance and Gilan shrugged. The matter at hand seems sever enough that Crowley isn't joking around like his normal self.

They dismount and tied up their horses in the stable. Crowley proceeded into the castle. Gilan glanced around. It was the same old castle since the last time he had visited. Gilan turned and searched for the one thing he feared. He sighed as he realized that it was not there. There were no black clothed people. No funeral. Princess Cassandra did not die. The assassination has not succeeded.

Crowley knocked on the door and pushed it open. They were now inside a slightly smaller room. King Duncan sat behind a desk, his hands laced together. Princess Cassandra stood beside him.

"Ah, Halt. Gilan." King Duncan looked up as the door opened.

"Your Majesty." They bowed slightly.

"No need for such formalities for now." King Duncan waved his hand, "I have something important to discuss. It cannot wait."

A guard pulled out three chairs and King Duncan motioned for them to seat.

"I am sure you know the reason as to why I called you this late." King Duncan began, "An assassination had been attempt on Princess Cassandra."

Gilan merely nodded slightly. The messenger had told him that much already. He was curious as to the reason why.

"There were small amount of poison in her drink yesterday night." King Duncan said, "We thought it was one of the kitchen staff but we cannot find any clues until today. We merely dismissed it as a minor disease and it was treated to immediately yesterday."

"Father!" Cassandra protested, "You are making it sound so horrible."

"Cassandra." Duncan ordered sternly, "Stay quiet."

He sighed and turned back to the three rangers, "Today, we caught a glimpse of the assassin. He was in Cassandra's bedroom with a knife. Luckily one of the staffs was checking in on her that they noticed the man. We managed to corner him but unfortunately, he escaped."

Duncan stood up and went to retrieve something, "He dropped his knife as he escaped. We have identified the knife to be someone not from this castle or this fief, in this case."

He passed the knife to the rangers and they examined it. It was a small knife with a dark blue hilt. There was a small black pommel at the end of the hilt. The quillon of the knife was painted dark over the silver metal. Gilan turned the knife over. There was a small insignia embedded in a pendant on the knife. The symbol was a two short knife crossing over each other. He touched it lightly. It seemed to budge slightly so he pressed it into the knife effortlessly. A moment passed as everyone stared at Gilan in surprise of his action. Then the knife made a cracking sound. Another blade was assembled onto the shorter blade, elongated the original. Gilan held it against the light. There were no seams between the two blades. He was impressed. He knew from the start that the handle was slightly longer for a knife. His intuition wasn't wrong.

"A good piece of weapon." Gilan offered weakly into the silence.

Halt took it from his hand and examined it. His former master pressed the insignia again and the second blade retracted, returning to the short knife form.

"Ingenious." Halt grunted and passed it back to Duncan.

"I haven't realized that yet." Duncan chuckled slightly, "They are smart."

Gilan shrugged, "So? What do you want us to do?"

Halt turned to him, "Gilan, your manner."

"It is fine." Duncan interrupted, "I said to nevermind the formalities now, right?"

Duncan seated himself back down and turned to the three rangers again, "One of the guards managed to wound the man when he escaped."

"Couldn't you have followed the man?" Crowley asked suddenly.

"I called you three immediately. I haven't had time. If the assassin had already broken in, we have to tighten the security. Therefore, we couldn't spare any men right now."

"So you want us to follow it?" Gilan asked though he already knew the answer.

"Yes." Duncan nodded, "Will you do that for me?"

"Of course." Crowley nodded in return, "You are our king after all."

With that, the three stood and bowed. Before they left the chamber, Duncan called them.

"Rest for tonight and follow it the first thing in the morning." Duncan advised, "It is getting dark and lighting a torch might just alert them to us. If they are near the trail."

"Yes, your majesty." Crowley replied.

With that, he closed the door and led the three of them down the hallway to their respectable rooms.

* * *

By the way, sorry for all the nicknames like William, Liam. But they are necessary for my plot! Just bear with me.


	15. The Coincidence

A.N.: I ran out of things to say...

Well then, here it is: Chapter 15 and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"What?" William stared. His mind was still on something else entirely.

"I said," Morten sighed, "You are getting your first assignment from my lord."

"Assignment?" William asked, wanting to confirm what he just hear.

"Job. Mission." Morten twirled his hand slightly, "Whatever word you want to use."

"And…?" William waited expectantly, "I don't know what it is. It is for my lord to tell you."

"Oh." William replied, not sure if he was disappointed or not.

Actually, he was not sure what he felt at all. He had been training with Morten for about two weeks, learning how to soften his footsteps, breathing quietly and his agility. It all seemed like a dream and if he was to wake up, he will still be in… In where, exactly? He shook his head. Now is not the time to loose attention.

"What kind of assignment do we do?" William asked as Morten ushered him down the hallway.

There seemed to be a lot of hallways in this castle, William thought.

Morten didn't speak for a moment as he stared ahead, gathering his thoughts. William fell silent.

"Well, here and there, bits and pieces." His master finally spoke with a shrug, "All kind of things."

William raised his eyebrow, "And…?"

Morten hesitated for just a moment and placed a hand on William's shoulder, "Well, Liam, we assassin people for our client."

William had expected that answer but he still involuntarily flinched. Morten tightened his grip on him.

"But." William managed, "What if the client is….?"

"Wrong? Unlawful?" Morten suggested and William nodded.

Morten sighed and looked ahead again, "We are not that barbaric, William. True, we are assassins. We are not justice. But we do not kill people just for random reasons. We do have a reason for every person we kill."

Morten fingered an emerald ring on his finger as he continued, "We only accept jobs that are reasonable. For example, if a client was to ask us to assassin the whole royal court just because they irritated the client, we will not do it. We don't kill for fun."

Morten looked at William for a moment before he spoke again, "We kill for purpose. Well, you can call us the-"

William was eager to hear more but they were interrupted just then by man calling Morten's name.

Morten turned sharply, his coat swirled slightly as he did, "What?"

"Sir Morten!" The man managed as he gasped for breath, "Where is my lord?"

"My lord?" Morten frowned, "What do you need him for, Arch?"

"Missions…" Arch gasped, "Failed! I need to inform him about this, immediately!"

Morten glanced coldly at the new comer and William had to shiver at his gaze. If look can kill, well, he pitied Arch.

"I am sorry to inform you, Arch." Morten gaze scornfully, crossing his arms in front of him, "But it seems to me that most of your missions end in failure, so why should I care if another one of it failed? My lord doesn't seem to give you big missions, does he?"

"Well." Arch smiled, embarrassed.

William was surprised that the man hadn't run away already. Then Morten suddenly laughed and pulled back the man's cowl. To William's surprise, the 'man' was probably only five years older than him.

"Well then, Arch." Morten continued in a warm tone, "What mission did my lord give you this time?"

Arch frowned slightly, "It is best if I tell my lord first."

Morten was about to say something when Arch cut in with a grin, "I am not in the mood to get chewed on by two people. At the same time, sure. But not at the same time, I will pass."

"Liam and I here are heading toward his chamber too." Morten said, pushing William forward, "Care to join us?"

Arch's eyes widened as he saw William, "Didn't see you there."

"Nice to meet you," William said politely, "My name is William but my master likes to call me Liam for a weird reason."

"What do you mean weird reasons?" Morten said, thumping him on the head lightly.

"I don't know, that is why I said weird reasons." William said, rubbing his head.

Arch laughed, "Nice to meet you, I am Archelous. But Sir Morten likes to call me Arch. Even though it is too short for my taste but I prefer people to call me that."

A pause, then, "Can I call you Liam, too?"

"Go ahead." William and Arch shared a look and laughed out loud.

Their laughter were stopped midway when Morten grabbed both of them by the back of their collar and dragged them onward, "Come on, you two. Stop getting all lovey dovey behind my back."

"Yes, Master." William said the same time as Arch said, "Yes, Sir Morten."

They exchanged another glance and grinned.

"You two get along surprisingly well." Morten observed, "Is this what they call hitting off immediately?"

William eyed his master, "It is called getting along, Master."

The rest of their trips went awkwardly quiet as Arch was too nervous to say anything. William glanced at him, feeling sympathetic. Whatever the mission was, he must have screwed up pretty badly to be this nervous. K doesn't look like a bad person to him.

They arrived shortly and Morten ushered both of them in before closing the door behind him, "My lord, I brought Liam. And there is also a returnee to report his mission."

"Who is Liam?" K asked, confused then his eyes brightened when he saw William, "Oh."

He chuckled slightly, "Giving around nicknames again, Morten?"

"William is too long for my taste, My Lord." Morten said with a smile, "Right, Liam?"

William chose not to respond.

"Well, your mission can wait, William." K said, turning to Arch, "Archelous, what happened?"

"I failed, my lord." Arch said, dipping his head in shame.

"And?" K asked with a slightly softer tone.

"I, I dropped my knife, My lord." Arch continued nervously.

There was a long silence stretched between them as William watched uncomfortably.

Finally, "You dropped your knife."

"Yes." Arch said.

He seemed to be shrinking into the shadow. K sighed slightly.

"That can't be helped." K said in conclusion.

It must have been an abnormal thing for K to say, William thought silently as Arch looked up in surprise.

"So, what have you brought me?" K asked.

Arch bowed his head, "The king cannot spare any more soldiers to track me, but he asked for the help from three rangers, My lord."

William felt his blood ran cold at the word ranger. Morten tightened his hold on William's arm to tell him to not say anything. William swallowed nervously. This is bad news. Very bad news indeed. What if the rangers reached this castle? What if they found Morten? What if they saw…him? What will happen?

* * *

"This is the trail." The guard said as they reached the garden directly below Cassandra's window.

Gilan dismount from Blaze and bent down. The morning dew had erased a few thin trail but the others were visible. The cut must have been deep for there were a lot of splotches of blood. Gilan looked up and followed the blood trail. It leads straight over the fence to the outside of the castle. Gilan looked at his former master and Crowley to see if they had found something he had not realize.

"Should we?" Gilan broke the silence first.

"We should." Halt confirmed, "Before a rain comes and erase all the evidences."

Gilan looked up at the bright sun and laughed, "It is not going to rain any time soon."

"Fine, evaporated." Halt glared at Gilan.

Crowley moved closer and whispered loud enough for Halt to hear, "He is trying to act like a real detective, don't ruin his time for him, Gilan."

"Of course." Gilan grinned, earning a reproachful look from Halt.

"We should circle around the wall." Halt said as they mounted again, "Climbing the wall will mean leaving our horses behind and we might smudge the print."

The two other rangers nodded in agreement and they left, leaving the guard by the spot, staring at the departing trio.

They rounded the wall and doubled back to the spot. It was a little hard to locate from the outside but eventually they found the trail again. The assassin must have bandaged the wound with something because it was no longer a puddle but random splotches here and there. The blood stopped dripping after a few hundred miles and Gilan presumed that the blood had stopped flowing. After that, they dismount occasionally to track the assassin. A snapped twig here, a twig of grass there told them everything. Gilan was beginning to feel suspicious. This was not normal for assassin, who is a level higher at stealth than the ranger, to leave so many tracks for anyone to be able to see. Well, maybe not everyone, Gilan thought. Some of them were too small that anyone except trained rangers will have glossed over immediately.

Then the trail suddenly stopped. Gilan looked up as Halt suddenly stopped.

"Halt, why-?" His words died in his throat as he saw what was before them.

A river. Looking upward slightly, the forest. The exact same forest where they had lost Will's trail. The same. Gilan was feeling uneasy now. This is not a coincidence. Definitely not. The assassin is a link to Will.

* * *

 **Little Wishlet** : _My grammar, good? To tell you the truth, *whispers* they don't belong in the same sentence! Haha. Okay, a little spoiler, but I incorporated your idea somewhere later in the story. Let a new character to shine in this chapter, should we? Well, he isn't really important in the later stories but I need characters, characters and more characters!_

 ** _Oh and, to a certain_ Guest _reader:_** _actually, this story involves probably two fiefs: redmont fief and the fief that Castler Araluen is in(whatever it was called). It is not completely in redmont but let's just say that it happense in and between these two fiefs. Hope this solves your question and sorry for the late response!_


	16. The First Mission

_A.N.: I guess I had too much time on my hand so here is chapter 16. Wait, scratch that and replace it with 'I guess I am bored'. Anyways, please r &R! and I hope you enjoy it!_

 _NOTE: I just reread most of my chapters and I find that it is sort of, fast paced. Like, one second he was here, then whoosh, he is gone. Okay, that was a bad example. Do you guys have any ideas/suggestions as to what I can work on? I know, grammar is on my top list. Anything else?_

* * *

 _"_ _So, what have you brought me?" K asked._

 _Arch bowed his head, "The king cannot spare any more soldiers to track me, but he asked for the help from three rangers, My lord."_

 _William felt his blood ran cold at the word ranger. Morten tightened his hold on William's arm to tell him to not say anything. William swallowed nervously. This is bad news. Very bad news indeed. What if the rangers reached this castle? What if they found Morten? What if they saw…him? What will happen?_

* * *

"Rangers?" K frowned slightly, "This is not a very good news."

A paused, "Nor a bad news either."

William was a little startled by his claim.

K noticed that and turned to him, "We are assassins, William. We move faster, better, stealthier, and more intelligent than rangers."

William's eyes twitched involuntarily. Even though he doesn't remember being a ranger, he still feel like protecting their honor.

"Well then," K clapped his hand together, "Arch, your new mission is to retrieve your weapon by all means and kill those rangers if you can."

William flinched. Kill those rangers. Three rangers. Castle Araluen. The three phrases suddenly appeared in his mind, flickering on and off. Then he realized who the three rangers are, or at least two of them. Halt and Gilan. Halt had told him that Redmont Fief is relatively close to Castle Araluen and that Halt and Gilan were usually called by the King when they needed rangers.

He looked up and saw K's gaze sweeping the three of them. He dreaded what is coming next.

"William, go with Arch." K ordered, "This will be your first mission."

He paused slightly, ignoring the pale look on William's face, "And don't die."

With that, he dismissed Arch and William, wanting to talk alone with Morten.

"First mission, right?" Arch grinned as he led William down the hallway.

William nodded unhappily. He couldn't express his feelings. If he had to put it in a category, he would probably categorize as uneasy, nervous, tense, and depress. He wasn't sure what he should be feeling right now. Despondent? Regretful? Conflicted? Or maybe all of them add up together.

"Are you feeling alright?" Arch asked, "You are looking kinda pale over there."

"Sure." William shrugged.

Arch stopped in front of a door and unlocked it. William peered over his frame and saw that it was a storage room. Arch strode in and William followed. It was a storage for weapons. There are all kind of knifes, blades, and gas. Equipment for assassins, William thought.

"Here." Arch said suddenly, tossing him a blade.

William caught it in midair and looked at it. It was a knife, with an insignia on the handle.

"It is called a Celeste. It is one of the main weapons we have." Arch said with a smile, "Even though it is that, we have limited amount. Each member only gets one. That one will be yours. It is brand new so there shouldn't be any issues. Don't lose it, Liam."

"I will try not to." William smiled, fingering the blade slightly.

Comparing to the massive bow he had back then, the knife seems to work better for him.

"And here." Arch passed him a belt with pockets on them, "There are a few slots to put in knifes and such."

William pulled it tightly against his waist and slid the knife into one of the slots. It fits perfectly, designed to do just that.

"And here." Arch tossed him another knife, "It is a regular knife. Don't worry about it, I will explain it all to you sometimes later. You can use it in case you cannot reach for your Celeste. Basically, it is a backup weapon."

William nodded and slit it into his belt too. He glanced down and noticed that there are a few extra slots that are too small to fit in knives.

"Those are for liquids and gas bottles." Arch informed him as he saw his gaze, "Here."

Arch held up three small bottles. Each bottle contains liquid with different color. Dark green, orange, and pink.

"The dark green is poison. Orange is acid that burns through metal, and pink is sleeping draught." Arch said as he handed him a plastic bottle, unlike the clear glass the three liquids were contained in, "This one is tear gas. Even though it is in a small quantity, the effect can be astonishing when you use it in the correct place and time."

William slid the four bottoms into the slots and Arch walked over to him. Arch reached out and flipped a cover over the belt. William was slightly surprised. He had not seen the cover. The design was simply ingenious. He inspected the belt over again with a gleam in his eyes. When he looked up, he saw Arch with a grin on his face.

He tried abortively to wipe the satisfactory on his face.

"Well," Arch said, patting him on the shoulder, "That sparkle in your eyes could have kindled the whole entire forest."

"A maddening glare?" William smiled.

"No," Arch said, "A little kid whooping over his first birthday gift."

"Who is a little kid?"

"You, of course." Arch held up a hand to stop any more argument, "As much as I wanted to continue that fabulous conversation, I am afraid I have to get you ready soon. It is almost dusk."

William looked around, searching for a window. Arch raised an eyebrow at that and throw him a handheld watch.

"There. That will tell you what time it is."

Then Arch stared at him, suddenly quiet. William flinched back as he pocketed the watch, "What?"

"I hate my life right now." Arch told him grumpily and whined, "I still have to get you a uniform, a cloak, extra daggers, your pack, and ga! I hate my life! Why do you have to be a newbie, Liam?"

William took that as a rhetorical question.

* * *

"Your expression back then told me that you have been to the forest before." Crowley said as they sat down.

They were in Crowley's room. It had been nearly half an hour since they had come back from the trail. It was impossible to track anymore of the trail for the river erased all trace. There were no visible footprints or signs of anyone passing by. If they descend deeper into the forest, they might not be able to get out at all.

Halt sighed and Gilan took over, "Yes, we have."

Crowley nodded for them to go on.

"We lost Will's trail right around there." Gilan told him as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

The other two rangers did the same.

"Will." Crowley sighed, "Tell me more."

So Gilan did, retelling their failed trip, how Tug managed to find Will's trail, how they found the forest and how they nearly got lost in there.

Crowley leaned back when he finished and took a sip, "I believe your assumption is right. The assassin is a link to Will. Or rather, in this case, Will is the link to the assassin."  
"But what if it was just a big fat coincidence?" Gilan voiced his opinion.

"My dear Gilan." Crowley shook his head, "There aren't anything called coincidence in this event."

"What do you mean?"

"Will and this man Morten, went into a forest that anyone can easily get lost intentionally. The assassin fled into the same forest. See the link there? It is obvious that Morten knew the path in the forest. He is an assassin and could have been the same one that was sent to assassin Princess Cassandra."

"That is call forcing a claim onto evidence." Gilan pointed out, "What if Morten actually know the forest very well? What if he lives there?"

Crowley sighed, stood and placed a map in the middle of the table, "Look."

With a pen, he circled out the forest and tapped it slightly, "This is the forest."

"And here," He said, circling another area further away from the forest, "Is the nearest settlement."

"And this road," Crowley continued, "Is the road everyone travels. It is the shortest distance from anywhere to everywhere. Why would anyone risk going into the forest if they can walk on this road?"

"Well," Gilan thought it over, "What if-"

"Yes, I am sure there are a lot more counters to my opinion." Crowley stopped him, "But this is the most reasonable one, right?"

"True." Gilan admitted.

"So what do we do now?" Gilan asked after a moment of silence.

"We wait." Halt suddenly spoke up.  
"What?"

"I said, we wait." Halt repeated, glaring at him.

"I mean, why?"

"A good assassin never leaves his weapon behind." Halt said, "He will come back to retrieve the knife. I am sure of it."

"And?"

"We guard the knife."

"After that?" Gilan asked pointlessly.

"We capture the assassin. We force Will's whereabouts out of him."

Gilan suddenly remembered the conversation he had with Morten.

 _Gilan pointed the arrow at him again, "Did you cause Will to fall from that cliff?"_

 _Morten didn't answer but leaned against a tree. Gilan felt frustrated._

 _"_ _If you value your life." Gilan said to Morten, his voice ominously calm._

 _"_ _Yes, partly my fault." Morten shrugged, "I lead him there and weakened the cliff on purpose. I actually measured the fall to ensure that he will not die."_

 _"_ _Who do you work for?" Gilan growled, his arrow threatened the man._

 _"_ _I do not value my life that much." Morten told him, his gaze held his steadily._

Their loyalty was deep. Deep enough that Morten will sacrifice himself to uphold the secret. Gilan doesn't think interrogating the assassin, provide that they did catch him, will give them any information. Unless the assassin is not very loyal. Gilan thought. He sighed and leaned against the chair.

"Where do we go now?"

* * *

 **Guest 2: Thanks very very very much for reading my story and I hope you have enjoyed it so far! I will try to answer all your incoming questions(if you have any) as soon as I can!**

 **Lala the Screaming Fangirl: All forgiven :D. Sorry about that but sometimes I am in a hurry and I forgot to add the line( i did for most of them). Thanks for pointing it out! I have fixed it by the way. Thanks for your review, I really appreciated it!**

 **Little Wishlet: Don't worry about sugar high or not, I can get use to anything! and have a great day too!**


	17. The Plan

A.N.: I really appreciated the reviews I received! Well, here is my next update: Chapter 17! P.S. I was in a hurry to finish this chapter, I am so so so sowwie if it is kind of crappy! I promise I will spend my time honing the next chapter! Peace out~~

* * *

"You are really an amateur." Arch observed.

William turned, startled by the statement, "W-What happened? Is someone here?"

"No, not that-" Arch sighed.

"Then is someone following us?" William hurriedly whispered.

"Not that either." Arch placed his head in his hands.

"Then-"

"You just stepped on a patch of mud." Arch told him.

"What?"

"You left your footprint for everyone in the world to track." Arch sighed as they stopped.

"See?" Arch squatted down a pointed at the mud.

William sighed. Assassins are such creeps, moving quieter than a ranger, leaping stealthier than a ranger, act faster than a ranger, basically, better than a ranger. Almost everything he does is being criticized as too loud, too slow, too clumsy, or asking too many questions.

"When you accidentally leave trails like these," Arch waved to get his attention, "You will have to cover it up."

William was about to ground it out with his boots when Arch caught it in midair, "That will create an even bigger trace."

"So what do I do?"

"Find the pattern, copy it." Arch told him as he stood up, brushing imaginary dust from his long coat.

"Huh?"

Arch sighed, "There are a lot of leaves here, so put leaves on top of it, idiot."

"Oh."

So he did, piling leaves randomly on and around the mud to make it look coincidental.

Arch nodded in approval, "Good, now, let's get going, should we?"

They started again. For some reason, William was taught to run with his hands trailing behind him. He was told that it reduce the friction and energy use. He thought it as hilarious rather than useful. The first thing that came into his mind when thinking of assassins is how they leap between trees. When he mentioned that to Arch, he merely gave him a look as if he was a complete idiot.

"There," Arch broke into his thoughts again, "See that river? Jump over it. And land lightly. Remember, lightly! I don't want you to create a giant hole in the ground, do I?"

William stared at his partner, "When did I ever?"

"I am not sure," Arch shrugged with a grin, "But I mean, that is an amateur mistake, isn't it?"

They burst out the forest and Arch leaped over the river easily. William follow suit. He landed with his knees bent to decrease the impact and Arch clapped him on the shoulder before proceeding toward the castle. William looked up. So this is Castle Araluen. It looked familiar. He had probably been here before he lost his memory. It was a magnificent castle just from the outside. K's castle is nothing compare to this, its size, finery, and military. But being larger and grander doesn't prove anything. If anything at all, he prefer K's castle. Larger means more hallways and it means wasting more time. He had enough hallways.

With about a hundred meter distance between them and the castle, Arch slowed down in front of a large tree that shadowed them from any watch tower from the castle. To his surprise, Arch leaped onto one of the branches effortlessly and motioned for William to climb up too.

"I can't climb and I can't leap like you!" William hissed.

Arch glanced at him with a pitied smile and jumped down again. This time, he pulled William toward him by the waist and leaped up onto the tree again. If they weren't so close to the castle, William would have hurled as many insults as he could to Arch. But unfortunately, they are.

"Look." Arch said, pointing at the front of the castle, "There are two watch towers in front. And two sentries too."

William's eyes trailed down the wall, looking for a way in but he couldn't find any in the end.

"How do we get in?" William asked after a moment of silence.

"That is easy." Arch shrugged, "we go over the wall from the back where it is near the forest. There is only one sentry on guard that way."

"Then let's-"

"But if I assume correctly, they will put more in the back after I broke in. So our only way is to sneak in."

"How?"

Arch didn't answer but pulled up his pack. He rummaged inside for a moment before pulling up two fancy robes, "Here, put them on."

"What are these?"

"Robes."

"I mean-"

"I know what you mean. My lord had given us identities of two barons from other fief. They are from far away fiefs so no sentries should be able to remember them."

"But I am too young-"

"Put on this moustache." Arch interrupted and pulled up another bag of disguise.

William did, unconvinced of its usefulness. Arch glanced at him for a moment before doubling over the branch, trying to stifle his laughter.

"That doesn't work." Arch managed before giggling silently, "I was joking with you."

"Huh?"

"You will be my assistant." Arch said, putting on his serious face, "I will be the baron. Do not speak or you will expose our disguise."

Arch reached into his bag and pulled out a goggle, "Here, put these on. That will minimize the probability of someone recognizing you."

"Oh and lastly," Arch reached out and pulled the cowl over William's head, "Don't pull this down, no matter what, unless I told you so."

* * *

"Have you seen Will lately?" Jenny asked.

Horace paused in his steps. Jenny was running an errand for Master Chubb and it was by pure coincidence that Horace was also having a day off.

"Will…?"Horace laughed nervously, "Eh, he, uh, why did you ask?"

"What?" Jenny said, pretending to be offended, "We are friends, aren't we?"

"Well," Horace scratched his hair slightly, "He went with Halt and Gilan on a….mission."

"That is very unfortunate." Jenn sighed, "I really wanted to have a reunion."

"Not surprising." Horace sighed.

"When will he be back?"

"I don't know." Horace shifted uneasily, "Probably soon-"

"Horace, Jenny!" Alyss called her greeting.

"Great," Horace closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "This is getting better and better."

"Alyss, have you seen Will?" Jenny asked.

"Will." Alyss looked away, "Haven't you hear?"

"What?"

"Will ran away a while ago." Alyss informed Jenny with a look.

"Oh." Jenny fell into silence.

"I really want to find him myself." Horace finally said in frustration, "The stupid rangers won't tell me anything other than that 'Will was with someone when he ran away'. That doesn't even tell me anything! And they have no clues, nothing, and nothing at all! It is getting so annoying now! After three weeks, they still haven't found him. They are so useless."

"Now, now," Alyss held her hands up, "I wouldn't necessary say they are useless."

"If they can't find Will," Horace stared at Alyss, "They are useless."

"At least they told us that Will is still alive." Alyss said, trying to lighten the mood.

"He could be anywhere in Araluen or even off it!" Horace complained.

"So you are worried about him." Jenny gave him a sly smile.

"N-No…!" Horace flushed, "S-So what?"

"I remember when we were young, you are always bullying him." Jenny said.

"That was before." Horace looked away, "A-Anyways, so what can we do?"

"Do what?"

"In finding Will, of course!" Horace said, "If they aren't spending their time searching for Will, we will do it."

Jenny tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Hmm."

"Didn't you mention a man with Will?" Alyss suddenly piped up.

"Y-Yeah." Horace nodded, "Gil told me."

"Well, we can start by finding out the identity of that person." Alyss suggested.

"How? We don't even know what he looks like." Jenny said with a sigh.

"We can ask Gilan." Horace suggested, "He must know what he looks like at least."

"Right…"

* * *

 **Guest2:** _Thanks for reviewing my story! Based on your idea, I added Horace/Alyss/Jenny's point of view in this chapter. I will consider adding more in the next few chapters too! Thanks for your idea!_  
 _And writing a new Ranger's Apprentice fanfic sounds like an excellent idea, well, except I need to think think think as to what the plot/main idea will be. Do you have any ideas? Right now, I am thinking of writing one about Will and the rangers going to Skandia or something along the line._


	18. The Infiltration

A.N.: Well, it is currently very late and I am half asleep as I finished this chapter. Well, since this chapter happened close to night, I think I can understand what Will/William/Liam is feeling right now. Haha, Thanks for all the supports and reviews! Please R&R as usual and enjoy!

* * *

"Alright." Arch finally said after a moment of observation, "Here is the plan."

William turned slightly and watched Arch out of the corner of his eyes, "You already said that once."

"Well then," Arch rolled his eyes, "Please repeat it words by words."

"Fine." William sighed, "Go on."

"We are going to go through the front door in our disguise." Arch said.

William sniggered at Arch's disguise. His robes were lopsided and there were leaves in his hair. William looked up and observed his face. He led out another stifled round of laugher. The moustache…

"Leave my moustache. Alone." Arch said through gritted teeth, "And listen to what I have to say."

"Sorry, please go on."

"If it worked, we should probably be able to get in without any obstacles. Remember to never ever let down you cowl." Arch said, giving William a small shake.

"Yes, yes, I understand." William said, closing his eyes.

"We have to locate my knife first," Arch said, his eyes sweeping the castle, "Then we will search for the rangers."

"Can we…please leave the rangers out of this?" William said nervously.

Arch looked up at that, "I was wondering that for a while. Your face went paled when My Lord talked about killing the rangers. Do you, perhaps, know the rangers?"

William flinched slightly, "I was a ranger myself."

"What hap-" Arch opened his mouth but decided against it, "Nevermind . Do you want to talk about it?"

"No…"

"Ah, damn it!" Arch suddenly exclaimed after looking at the time, "We better go now."

"Of course, Arch."

Arch leaped down the tree easily then chuckled slightly as William fumed, "Sorry, I forgot that you cannot climb."

"You don't really need to say it out loud." William mumbled as Arch helped him down.

After making sure no one is looking their way, Arch pulled William out of the bush they were hiding in and into the road.

"Don't shake your hands so much when you are walking." Arch hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

"Sorry."

"And don't talk." Arch whispered and pulled William's cowl down over his eyes.

William was beginning to feel uneasy. The closer they get to the gate, the more nervous he felt. His hands trembled slightly. He took a deep breath and swallowed. As if fate is toying with him, he choked.

Ah, damn this. They were so close to the gate.

Arch was thinking the same thing as he eyed William. Then on split decision, in front of the guards, he slapped William across the face. Under the impact, William fell onto the ground.

"Don't make that disgusting noise!" Arch ordered in his Baron voice.

Keeping Arch's advice in his mind, he stood up quietly, touching his cheek slightly. Remembering his role, he sank to his knees and bowed, his head touching the floor.

"Get up." Arch ordered, "Don't embarrass me any further."

Brushing dirt off his cloak, he stood up and stumbled slightly. Arch, pretending brush him aside, righted him with a hand.

Trudging slowly behind, William followed Arch to the gate.

"Stop, identify yourself." One of the guards called out.

"I am Baron Stelve of Youtan fief." Arch said in the most commanding voice he can muster.

"Youtan fief?" The guard turned to his partner.

"I think," The second guard scratched his chin slightly, "It was a fief located in the far west."

Arch looked down at them, "How could you not know where Youtan fief is? Are you trying to insult me?"

"We apologize," They bowed slightly, "Baron Stelve of Youtan fief. Welcome to castle Araluen."

Arch nodded slightly and proceed into the gate.

"But who is this young man?" The guard halted them once again.

"He is my assistance."

"Nice to-" William begin, trying to speak in a different tone of voice.

Arch back handed him again, "I did not give you permission to speak…"

William nearly sniggered or have a heart attack at Arch's pause, he wasn't sure. Arch had forgotten to give him a false name.

"Shiro." William whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

Arch hit him again.

"Ah, Baron Stelve," One of the guards hurriedly held up a hand, "The poor boy has enough-"

A glare from Arch shut him up immediately, "He is my assistance and I own him."

"W-Welcome." They hurriedly stepped aside to allow the pair in.

"Hmph." Arch said, sparing them a glance before proceeding inward.

William gave a slight wave back at the guards and followed Arch. Arch pushed opened the door. Not caring if William is following, he went in first. William followed. It is almost too easy that it is more of a trap. Arch, making sure that no one is following them, dragged William into one of the deserted hallways.

"Are you alright?" Arch said, patting him gently on the head.

"Are you are going to hit me every time you make a silly mistake?" William huffed.

"What do you mean?" Arch said, laughing nervously, "What mistakes are you talking about, Liam?"

"For example, forgetting to give me a false name." William said, staring at Arch.

"Sorry, sorry." Arch sighed.

William slid down against the wall and sighed, "What do we do now?"

"Locate the knife."

"Do you know where it might be?"

"Hmm." Arch tapped his chin thoughtfully and placed his head in his hand, "I don't know."

"Please think, Baron Stelve." William said in monotone.

"Alright, alright." Arch looked up and arranged his moustache slightly.

He placed his head on his arms and closed his eyes. It had been on heck of a day for him. Somewhere, a bell rang. It echoed down the hallways and reached his ears. He looked up.

"Was that the end of the day bell?" William asked.

Arch gave him a look, "No, that was the bell for the beginning of our work."

"Assassins are such a creep." William muttered.

"What?"

"Assassins are such a creep." William said in a louder voice.

"Shh." Arch hissed, "And don't insult the assassins."

William gave his partner a gaze and closed his eyes, resting himself for whatever that might come up. By and by, he drifted off to sleep. He was tired. The training from the morning drained him completely. How he wish he can just go back to the castle and sleep. He will be satisfied even just to sleep for a few hours right now. His wish was granted. Almost, until somebody by the name Arch who is quite strict on no slacking off during jobs poked him and ruined it.

"Wake up, Liam." Arch hissed, "Don't fall asleep."

"Have you thought of something yet?" William asked, looking up, "It had been almost half an hour."

"No it hasn't." Arch pulled out his watch, "Only ten minutes."

"Same thing." William said, uninterested.

Noticing his fatigue, Arch hurriedly told him his plan, "Okay, I think I know where they put my knife."

William's head shot up and Arch smiled slightly, "The rangers are smart, I will grant them that. They knew that I will be back looking for the knife so they will put it somewhere I can find easily but is not too obvious."

"And where will that be exactly?"

"Think, where the rangers were when they were handed the knife?" Arch asked William.

William tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Hal…I mean the rangers would have been called to the King's study chamber first, or whatever name the room is given."

"Good," Arch nodded, "And when they there, the king will inform them about my failed assassination."

William saw Arch winced at that and laughed slightly.

"Well, anyways." Arch continued, "Then they realized my knife and knew that a good assassin never leaves his weapons behind."

"Then be a bad assassin." William suggested.

"Shut up, Liam." Arch said, giving him a sideway glance, "And at that exact moment, they will categorize me as a below average assassin because of my failed mission."

"What if they don't?"

"That, Liam," Arch said, wagging his finger in front of his face, "Is impossible. After years of watching the rangers, we the assassins know exactly what they think, how they act, when they move and a lot more. Basically, everything they know, we know. Everything they do, we know. Everything they can think of, we have a way to counter it."

"Assassins really are creeps." William muttered again.

"Now is not the time to say that." Arch said, giving a hard knock on the head, "You can say that all you want, but you have to pay attention during a mission."

"Yes, Baron Stelve sir."

"Now," Arch continued, "The rangers are thinking to put it somewhere where it is easy to find but not obvious that it was a trap. Normally, it will be put into the weapon section of the army and wait for further inspection, but it is always under heavy guard and an assassin won't be able to get in very easily."

"So…"

"So they will leave it in the King's chamber." Arch concluded, "And that will be where we are going to next."

"I understand your logics and all." William held up a hand, "But aren't they too obvious and direct?"

"Well, they are." Arch said, "But that is how Ranger's are. Their plans are too simple for us masterminds."

"But aren't we going straight into a trap?" William asked as they stood up.

"Yes," Arch said as he tugged William into a larger corridor, "But being an assassin means working under different settings and scenarios."

"That doesn't make sense." William mumbled as Arch dragged him along, "And how do you know where the King's chamber is located?"

"We have a map." Arch said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "A very detailed map."

"What floor are we on?"

"We are currently on the fourth floor. The chamber is located on the third floor." Arch said after a moment of silence, "When I said jump, follow me."

"Eh?" William was confused.

"Don't ask pointless questions."

"That was not a-"

"Jump." Arch ordered.

He watched as Arch leaped onto the rail of a staircase and dropped onto the third floor below. But the staircase was right there. He wanted to yell but restrained himself to do so.

Arch beckoned him and he sighed and leaped over the staircase rail. He bent his knees to soften the impact and followed Arch as he went in the opposite direction. The hallways were large and short, not long the ones back in the castle, long, and narrow. For what seems like a long time, William bumped into Arch with a stifled grunt. Arch turned around, gave him a glanced and motioned toward the door.

"They probably know we are here." Arch whispered, "I want you to keep to the shadow after I opened the door. Sir Morten probably taught you how to already."

William nodded to confirm and Arch continued in an even lower tone, "I will distract them by pretending to search for it. The rangers will probably be hidden in the shadows too so don't bump into them. Close your eyes and sense them if you cannot see. If I am correct, the knife will probably be put under a few sheets of paper to make it hidden but not conspicuous at the same time. Grab the knife while I distract them and get yourself out of there, Liam"

"But the rangers…" William whispered quietly.

"I will deal with them." Arch whispered back.

William flinched at the use of the word and Arch gripped his shoulder, "Don't worry, I won't kill them."

Arch paused and took a quiet breath, "Unless they get in my way. Okay, understand? Crystal clear?"

"Air clear." William grinned.

Arch looked at him, mirroring his expression, "There is nothing such as air clear, Liam."

"Then log that into your dictionary." William whispered.

"Alright, good luck." Arch said, patting him on the shoulder, "On three. Two. One…"

The door opened with a noisy screech that lasted for less than a second and revealed a darken room. William took a deep breath and plunge in.

* * *

 **Kanamikazi: Will is now officially in Castle Araluen...Wait, did I just stopped at a cliffie? OoOoops.**

 **Guest 2: I am thinking of making a sequel to this but taking place in Skandia. I mean, I really like Morten and Arch and the Assassins in this story, so I think I will incorporate them into my next story too. What do you think?**


	19. The Deployment

**A.N.: I was about to use 'going on a vacation' as an excuse to not write this chapter. But noooo, my hardworking self, the complete opposite of my lazy self, pushed me to do this. So here it is. Chapter 19. With the most words of all 19 chapters. Whoop! surprise.**

 ** _Please R &R and I hope you enjoyed it._ **

**P.S. I just realized this story might be longer than I expected so I will try to write more often to finish it in time before school. Ga, just thinking of school make me feel so depressed.**

* * *

They heard a slight noise from outside the door and immediately ceased their activity. Under the darkness, they were unable to pinpoint each other's exact location but they could sense their mood. A flicker of moonlight shone in through the window as the curtain flapped slightly. At that brief second, they nodded once. The assassin is here.

Gilan took a look around. He was positioned near the side of the desk that held the weapon but closed to the wall so that the assassin will not locate him easily. Halt was standing by the door, his hand drumming distractedly at the hilt of his saxe knife. Or so he thought since it was one of Halt's habits. Crowley, well Crowley was just nowhere to be seen. He swore that he saw Crowley just a second ago, standing by the other side of the door but the natural darkness there told him otherwise.

Gilan was excited yet nervous at the same time. Capturing the assassin will definitely give them hints about Will's whereabouts, he was sure of it. As for why, he doesn't know. Maybe it was his so call instincts. He sighed slightly. It sounded ominously loud to his ears. Halt glanced at him sharply and Gilan waved his hand apologetically.

Then slowly, the door opened with a loud screeching, making Gilan flinch slightly in the shadow. Under the sudden ray of dim light that shone through the window, Gilan caught the figure of one man. He squinted. No, it was more like a teen a few years younger than him. The teen crept in as quietly as he could, which wasn't much compare to a rangers. His gaze was fixed on the teen that he did not notice a slight disturbance in the shadow. The teen crept closer to the window and made a big show of looking left and right, and spinning in a circle. Gilan narrowed his eyes. Was this boy playing with him? Did he know that they are here all along? That doesn't matter. When the teen is closed to grabbing the weapon that he had placed under several sheet of paper, they will capture him. Without fail.

* * *

Arch opened the door slowly and walked inside, making a show of creeping in on tiptoe. He mused over how much noise he was making in the room. Well, he had to pretend to be a useless and weak assassin after all. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Will slipping into the shadow without the notice of the three rangers. Yes, three of them. Even though they tried so hard to blend into the shadow and stay hidden, it was futile. They stick out in his eyes like a sore thumb. One of them is located by the door. He closed his eyes slightly. The loud drumming sound on a hilt reached his ears and he nearly chuckled. What an amateur. The second one is by the desk. He is the most obvious of all. He was looking at him for heaven's sake! Even though it was quite dark, the man's eyes shone like beacon in the light. Okay, maybe not like a beacon exactly. The third man, he is the loudest of all, trying to move around the shadow unnoticed and finding a position best to strike him down. It was all in vain. He can detect every movement, every little stir and every breath they take in this room.

* * *

William ducked into the shadow nervously and tried to calm his heart. It must have been loud in the room, echoing louder than the morning bell. He crept forward and melted into the shadow.

 _"_ _To blend in the shadow," Morten said, "Is simply to melt into the shadow and spread your senses."_

 _"_ _Melt and blend have the same meaning, Master." William rolled his eyes._

 _"_ _No, you are quite wrong, Liam." Morten shook his head, "Melt, means to sink in. Blend, on the other hand, means to disappear."_

 _"_ _Oh." William said, unimpressed, "So how to you blend into the shadow?"_

 _"_ _It will be easier for you since you have a bit of ranger trainings." Morten said with a smile, "First, you will step into the shadow and shield yourself. Remember, no matter what you do, do not look straight ahead but through your eye lashes. Looking straight ahead or up is like giving a beacon signal with your eyes. No matter how dark a room might be, even the slightest amount of light will give you away through your eyes."_

William pressed against the wall and melt into the shadow, remembering the lesson his Master had taught him. Keeping his head low, he stood there for a while.

 _"_ _After that," Morten continued, "Closed your eyes and breath in. Remember to take a quiet breath, none of those meditating breath that can wake a dead person in a mile, a quiet one. Then spread your sense. Listen to the surrounding, feel the atmosphere, smell the air and taste the shadow."_

 _"_ _How do you taste the shadow? Do you just stick out your tongue?" William asked, trying not to laugh._

 _Morten gave him a disapproval glance, "Be respectful to our culture and traditions, Liam."_

 _"_ _Sorry, please continue."_

 _"_ _You have asked a good question though." Morten said, giving him a slight reassuring smile, "How do you taste the shadow? That means taking a deep breath, which you already did when you closed your eyes. That breath, to older and more experienced assassins, will tell them more than their other senses could. It is quite magical, if you ask me."_

 _William was slightly surprised. The Art of assassin was truly surprising._

 _"_ _When your root is deep enough, meaning, you are closed to being one with the shadow, you have successfully blend into the shadow." Morten said then smacked him in the head, "Not like you are even close to being successful. You still stick out like a sore thumb, Liam._

William inhaled quietly and closed his eyes, taking in his surroundings. The quiet breathing of two, no three people sounded like one of the meditation breath his master had told him about, it was as if they were breathing right next to his ears. He could feel the tension and nervousness in the air. He wasn't sure how he knew but they were there. It was as if one tiny sound will make the air snap. He took in another quiet breath and sent his senses around the room. Soon, his mind's eyes could make out the whole structure of the room. He raised his head slightly and his half lidded eyes made contact with Arch's and he received a slight twitch of his partner's lips. His eyes traveled down to Arch's right hand which twitched slightly. Go get the knife. It told him. William crept forward, quieter than the shadow, toward the desk. The breathing grew louder and he knew that someone was by the desk. Staying in the shadow, he went around the man. He was surprisingly familiar. Gilan. William thought. Something caught in his throat and he swallowed. That was his mistake.

Gilan swung around immediately at the sound and William shrank back into the shadow. Will looked up at Arch guiltily, telling him that he had made a huge mistake. Arch shrugged, it can't be help. And with that, Arch ran toward the desk. That triggered the alarm from the three rangers and simultaneously, they rushed toward Arch. Just before Arch's hand closed around his knife, the three rangers had him pinned onto the ground. Arch hurriedly signaled for William to grab the knife. Without a second of hesitation, William leaped forward and took it. His hand didn't even touch the parchments. He melted into the shadow hurriedly. He had no time to blend completely as he crept toward the door.

Arch was still struggling on the floor, yelling insults that broke the silence. William paused. What should he do? As if sensing his uncertainty, Arch gave him a smile and signaled for him to hurry along. William turned and headed for the door. Then he stopped. No, he couldn't do that. Arch was his friend. He started heading back, his heads down, not wanting to make any contact with Arch.

"Shiro!" Arch yelled, "Get the heck out of here this instant!"

* * *

Shiro? Gilan looked up from pinning the teen's legs down. So there really was a second person. He thought he had detected a slight tremor in the shadow. So the assassin had brought a partner this time.

"Halt, there is another person!" Gilan spoke up, knowing that keeping silence doesn't matter anymore.

"Don't state the obvious." Came Halt's gruff voice, "Get him, Gilan. More the better. We might be able to get more information about Will out of them."

He saw the new comer paused at the name Will. So that man knew about Will. Gilan narrowed his eyes and lunged toward the new comer. The cowl that covered the man's face slipped for a second, revealing a youthful face, but in the next instant, a hand was up and the cowl was pulled back down again. So it was another boy. Gilan gritted his teeth and stopped with his hands on his knife.

"Stop and come out of the shadow, I will not harm you." Gilan called.

The figure stepped out and pulled the knife out threateningly. The boy advanced on him uncertainly.

"Shiro, no!" The teen on the floor yelled, "Go back!"

"You don't expect me to leave a comrade here, do you?" The boy whispered in a low voice that everyone in the room caught, "I will not betray my family."

The boy's voice was too low to be identified. Gilan abandoned his Saxe knife and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"One wrong move, boy." Gilan threatened.

"Please, spar him." The teen on the floor plead.

"Stelve, don't you dare." The boy said in his low voice.

Shiro and Stelve. Gilan frowned. They sounded so…foreign. Gilan shook his head. Even though he admitted that the teen assassin was dump, they won't be that stupid enough to give out their name randomly.

Gilan flung himself at the boy. His intention was to pin the boy down without harming him. To his surprise, the boy sidestepped him easily and punched him in the stomach. He leaped back and doubled over.

"Gilan, are you alright?" Halt called in slight concern.

"Are you getting beaten by such a small boy?" Crowley's teasing voice asked.

"Shut up." Gilan growled and pulled out his sword.

The boy pulled out another knife and held both knife in his hands. By his stance, Gilan knew that he was experienced, not just playing with them, trying to threaten him. Gilan's guard was immediately up. He cannot be fooled by one's age. After all, Will was pretty dangerous too, even though he was still young. Will…He will capture these two and he will find Will.

With his sword rise, he rushed toward the boy. Knowing that he cannot be emotional in battles, he tensed up. His blade crashed into one of the knives and he was flung back with a slight push from the boy. To say he was surprised will be an understatement, he was shocked at the strength the small boy had shown. Without warning, the boy leaped toward him, his blade positioned to strike. Gilan held up his sword in defense but it was flung away in an instant. The shock wave jarred down his hands, numbing his arm for a moment. That was enough for the boy. He landed on Gilan and gave him a punch to his stomach that knocked the breath out of him for the second time. Gilan wasn't sure if he was too weak or the boy was too strong, but the battle was one sided between them.

* * *

Arch…Arch…He is the most important person right now. Gilan doesn't really matter. He no longer had any ties with him. So why did he feel a piercing guilt when he delivered a punch into Gilan's stomach? He gritted his teeth and pulled Gilan upright. He will apologize later, when he have the chance. He stood up, pinning Gilan's arms behind him and placed a knife dangerously closed to Gilan's throat.

"Let…" William nearly blurred out Arch's real name, "Stelve go, or I will kill him."

Under the moonlight, one of the rangers stood up with an apologetic smile, "I don't think you are in any position to make a bargain. I can end your friend easily as well."

"But I believe you need him be interrogated for information regarding your friend, Will." William stated.

The same ranger sighed, "True enough. But if we can save thousands from being assassin or killed with merely the life of one ranger, it is a cheap price to be pay."

William was shocked. Were the rangers always this…cruel and brutal? Life of one ranger… He suddenly felt sorry for Gilan.

"Crowley!" The other ranger said, trying to be as calm as he could, "How can you say that?"

William instantly recognized the voice. It was Halt. His master, no, former master.

"Well, we don't have much choice, do we?" The ranger called Crowley said, turning back to William, "You can kill him if you want, but we are not paying what a kidnapper wants. That is not our policy."

"Shiro," Arch called his fake name, "Get yourself out of here! You can rescue me anytime soon."

William knew that he have to make his decision here and now. He doesn't want to kill Gilan, nor sacrifice Arch to the rangers. Who knows how they will treat their prisoner. He had never been to their prison anyways. A sudden idea sparked in his mind. Distraction, that is all he needed. Why didn't he think of that earlier?

* * *

 **Guest2: Good idea! As much as I wanted to just take your idea, I couldn't do it. So I think I will incorporate some of your ideas into mine so it won't looked like I copied everything from yours! Hahaha. Thanks for the idea by the way and thanks for reading and reviewing my story.**


	20. The Retreat

**_A.N.: Happy chapter 20 day! Unbelievable, I reached chapter 20! Okay...yeah, I know. All the chapters are short, below 2,000 words. But anyways, chapter 20 is chapter 20. It is worth celebrating, right? Right? RIGHT? Everyone just ignored me?!_**

 ** _Oh well, without wait, here is chapter 20. Please R &R and enjoy! _**

* * *

_William knew that he have to make his decision here and now. He doesn't want to kill Gilan, nor sacrifice Arch to the rangers. Who knows how they will treat their prisoner. He had never been to their prison anyways. A sudden idea sparked in his mind. Distraction, that is all he needed. Why didn't he think of that earlier?_

* * *

Distractions, he thought, I can just threw the tear gas down and get Arch out of here in an instant. He nearly rolled his eyes at his stupidity. It will have been a lot simpler if he had done just that in the beginning. Trying to not give Gilan any hints, he reached slowly for his bottles. He felt his breathing went fast with excitement, or nervousness, he wasn't sure.

Gilan felt a slight change in the way he was holding and test his hand without his captor's notice. He felt the boy's hand reaching for something. It shook slightly and that was enough for Gilan to break open.

Using that chance, he swung back his elbow, hitting the boy unexpected in the jaw. The boy stumbled back in what he hope was surprise. While the boy was stunned, too slow to react, Gilan turned around kicked him in the stomach with his foot and leaped away. Under the force and the suddenness, the boy crashed against the wall in a way and sound that Gilan winced. The cowled boy cried out helplessly and Gilan heard the sound of bone crushing. Did he kicked that hard? The boy collapsed onto the ground. Gilan prepared himself, waiting for the boy the get up and attacks him. He remembered the strength the boy had shown earlier and didn't take any chance in case that the boy was not immobilized yet. He sheathed his sword in a second and pulled out his Saxe knives. What will the boy do next? How will he attack? But the boy didn't attack. He just laid there, like he was dead. Too still. His back was not rising up and down like a normal person should be. He was not responding. Was he unconscious? His breath was becoming faster and faster and he was having a bad feeling. What is this? Why is he feeling so…? Had he just…killed? He shook his head and swallowed, feeling his throat constricting. Why is he feeling this way? The boy is an enemy. He had killed countless with his bow before, so why is he feeling guilty, as if the world had just crushed onto him, burying him alive and suffocating him?

"Liam!" The blond teen on the ground cried in such a voice that it broke his already guilt-stricken heart into a million pieces, "Liam!"

So the boy's real name was Liam, not Shiro. He realized dimly. He had killed a boy. A defenseless boy. He knew that the boy doesn't have the gut to kill him but he had killed him. True, there was nothing in the code of a ranger that said he couldn't kill a boy, but this is… He didn't mean to kick him that hard in that moment. He just wanted to get away from the boy as fast as he could. He was just making excuses now.

It didn't have to come out like this. He plead in his mind, knowing fully that nothing will change. The boy will not breathe again once he is dead. No dead can be alive again. He had killed a boy, a boy whose age is about the same as Will. He swallowed. How can he face Will after this? He had killed.

"Liam!" The heart-wrecking cry came again, "You killed him! You freaking killed him!"

Gilan collapsed onto his knees and crawled toward the boy, "Hey…wake up. I am sorry, please?"

The boy didn't move. His arms were laid at an awkward angle and blood had begun to seep out of a wound from beneath him. Gilan reached out, his hands shaking so badly even though he was seeing it out of his tear-filled eyes.

There was a commotion behind him and he turned sharply. The teen had broken free of the stunned Halt and Crowley and half stumble, half ran to the fallen boy. Gilan's hands were slapped away as the teen crashed onto the ground, gathering the broken boy in his arm.

Gilan watched as the teen took a deep sobbing breath and tugged the boy's wrist, checking for a pulse from the cowled boy. It seems to him that the teen found a pulse for he started weeping, a smile threatened to break through the teen's face as tears streamed down his face, sticking his dirty blond hair to his cheek. But the teen didn't care, nor did Gilan in the slightest. He merely stared at the small boy, shaken by the ordeal. What is he feeling? Relieve? He wasn't sure. So he hadn't killed him. Why did he feel glad? He buried his face in his hands. The boy is an enemy, for heaven's sake. He was surprised to find his face wet. He was crying. Why? The only thing he understood right now was that he was confused. The blond teen hugged the boy closer to his chest and then, the cowl covering the boy's features fell off.

The boy's face, hidden in the cowl, was illuminated by the rays of moonlight, making him ghostly pale. Blood that were smeared on his face made him appear like a ghost. But Gilan wasn't noticing any of that. His eyes were fixed on the boy's face, taking in the familiar face that he hadn't seen for a while.

"Will…?" Gilan whispered.

The two other rangers were transfixed to their spot with the same expression on his face. Disbelieve, shock, surprise. Guilt was one of them on Gilan and Halt's face, especially Gilan's.

"Will!" Gilan cried, reaching forward with his trembling hands, "Will!"

He plead like a drunk for his drink. Will is alive. Then he realized that he had almost killed Will and the relieved emotion rushed through him ten folds stronger. If he could just hold Will's hand, just take him into his arms, just feel his pulse, even for a second, he will be satisfied.

The blond teen immediately jerked up at the name in alarm. He gathered Will in his arms and stood up painfully on his right leg. Gilan realized that it must be broken during the struggle he had with Halt and Crowley.

"So he is the Will you were looking for." The blond teen said, his hands reaching for his belt.

"Give him back." Halt suddenly spoke up, his voice was deadly calm.

"What? Can't hear you?" The blond teen said loudly, his hand still fumbling for something.

"Give. Him. Back." Gilan had never heard Halt this angry before.

"What did you say-" The blond sighed and gritted his teeth, "You know what? Let's stop all these pretending of how you cared about him. If you actually did, he wouldn't be here. Even though I just met this morning, I knew that he was happy with us. Whenever I brought up topics related to rangers, his face will be so pale that-. You know what, why am I even spending times with you? You are throwing out how you cared about him so easily so why is he with us then? Why will he work with me on this mission even though he knew that you will be here? Why hadn't he returned to you if you had treated him oh so kindly?"

"It was a misunderstanding. He misunderstood-"

"Oh, so it is his fault?" The blond sneered and shifted Will in his arms as his hand closed around something by his belt, "Why will he misunderstand if you had treat him kindly? Liam is not stupid. He can understand a person's emotion and what they want to say just by their voice. Well, I will take my leave now. Please enjoy this small present from me."

"Wait, Stel-" Gilan plead, "Give Will back. We will treat him better."

"My name is not Stelve." The blond turned coldly to Gilan, "It is Archelous. I will be the one who took away what you had wrongly taken."

With that, the blond dropped a vial that he had searched for on his belt and the room was engulfed in white smoke. It brought tears to his eyes.

"T...Tear gas." Gilan choked unnecessarily as he collapsed onto the floor.

"Halt, don't go after them." Dimly, he heard Crowley calling out desperately and that is when he realized that it was mixed with sleeping gas.

Before his eyes closed, he heard two continuously thumps, informing that the other two rangers had fallen. Then he fell asleep involuntarily, the last words from the blond echoed in his head, over and over again.

 _I will be the one who takes away what you had wrongly taken._

* * *

 ** _Guest2: Yay, I received another one of your reviews! Nope, I was totally not squeaking in happiness...Totally not. Hmmm, well, let's see. Arch is older than Will. Like slightly older. I will say about 20-22-ish. Something around that age._**


	21. The Discovery

_A.N.: Well, I woke up this morning and decided that I have to finish this chapter, even though I just posted probably yesterday or the day before yesterday(I forgot). True, I have short term memory. Extreme short term memory._

Well then, without wait, and hope you have read chapter 20 already, here is chapter 21. Please R&R as usual and enjoy!

* * *

 _I will be the one who takes away what you had wrongly taken._

Gilan woke. For a second, he didn't know where he was. What was he looking at? He felt a splitting headache coming suddenly. He turned his head slightly. The first ray of sun shone through the window of the King's chamber. The King's chamber?! He sat up in a sudden, memories of the past night replayed in his head. He was there, by the desk. Then a blond teen walked in. Then…Will! He was instantly awake. Will! The assassins have Will! Or rather, Will is with the assassins! Gilan gritted his teeth in frustration. If he had just go check on Will as soon as he heard the door handle creaked, this wouldn't have happened! That blond teen, Archelous if he remembered correctly, was correct. It wasn't just Will's fault, it was also their fault. He sighed and placed his head in his hands. He just don't get it. Why is the world such a mess up place? Why did Will have to run away? Why isn't Will here with them?

"I am sure you are thinking about a bunch of random gibberish just now." Crowley's voice made him look up in surprise, "It is not your fault."

Gilan gazed at Crowley, "But-"

"I really hate to say this, but it is mainly Will's fault." Crowley sighed and held up his hands when Gilan opened his mouth, "From your recall of the incident, Will misunderstood the meaning behind oh-so-stubborn Halt's words and because of that he ran away. It is not your fault, or Halt's. It is just Will's."

Crowley sighed and looked toward the window, "Well, now that I thought it over, it is not even Will's fault, it is the fate's fault. It is just pure coincidence and by chance that Will was by the door when you two were talking."

"That is…" Gilan was at a loss for words.

"Not fair?" Crowley suggested, "Life is not fair, Gilan. Nothing is fair in this world."

"I wasn't thinking of that." Gilan smiled, "I was about to say that I do not believe in fate."

Crowley just smiled and gave another long sigh.

"If you two will kindly wrap up your reunion," Halt grunted from the sideline, "We have business to attend to and reports to make."

"Yes, you are right." Crowley smiled and pulled Gilan to his feet, "We can't keep a king waiting, can we?"

"This is the first big mission I have screw up so badly." Gilan grumbled.

"You got some part of that wrong, Gilan." To his surprise, it was Halt who responded to his whine, "This is the first mission we three worked on and screwed up."

Halt turned and gave Gilan a small smile, "Don't worry-"

"What?" Halt stopped and frowned at Gilan's shocked expression.

"Halt, Halt!" Gilan wasn't sure he was about to die of laughter or of shock, "You just smiled! A real genuine smile! Not one of your trash twitch of your lips!"

Halt's eyebrows twitched in irritation, "Come again?"

"Ah, nothing." Gilan laughed nervously, "Isn't the weather really nice today? Right, Crowley?"

"Yes, it is." Crowley replied seriously, "Halt's smile is like a ray of sunshine."

"Crowley," Halt said calmly, too calm, "After all this is finished, I will give you your divine punishment. Please look forward to it."

"Halt, I was just joking." Crowley said, backing away slightly.

Gilan did not know what the divine punishments are like, but by Crowley, the oh-great ranger's retreat, he knew that it is bad. Very bad.

* * *

"Have you found anything yet?" Jenny called cheerfully as she balanced a tray of drinks on her hand.

"No." Horace groaned and coughed, dust filling his lungs.

They had decided to meet again in the library, the archives and the old records' section of the library. After some small persuading, Jenny uncovered more information about this Morten from Gilan. Gilan told her that Morten was an excellent actor with great stealth. He had also given her a portrait he had drawn for the man. Jenny had to admit that Gilan's drawing was really helpful and precise.

"What sections have you gone through?" Jenny asked, placing the tray on a table that was not covered by books or torn pages.

"The history of Araluen section," Horace scratched his head slightly, "The Geography of Araluen section, and the criminal record from about a fifty years ago."

"This guy wasn't even alive fifty years ago, Horace." Jenny sighed, "And why will he be in the history of Araluen? And lastly, why is he part of the geography of Araluen?"

"Well, you know." Horace smiled unconvincingly, "Maybe he was a big general and such. Maybe he claimed a lot of land. Maybe he was this really wealthy guy so he have his own biography in the history of Araluen and the geography of Araluen."

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Sure, if you say so."

Horace climbed down from the ladder he was using and sat down heavily besides Jenny, "I am beat."

"What a weak spirit, Horace." Jenny complained, "Alyss is still working so hard."

"Will is her boyfriend." Horace complained.

"And you are his best friend." Jenny pointed out, "That make you about equal, doesn't it?"

"Alright, alright." Horace sighed and reached out for a cup, "Let me drink mine first."

After the first mouthful, Horace nearly spitted it out, "What is this bitter drink?"

"It is called coffee," Jenny explained, "Will's favorite. Because you are his best friend, so I thought you will like it too."

"How does that work?" Horace grumbled and stood up, "Alright back to-"

"Horace, Jenny!" Alyss's voice echoed in the confined room of the library, "I think I found that creep-I mean, that guy!"

Jenny leaped to her feet and ran toward the sound of Alyss's voice, "Really?"

They found Alyss somewhere in the back shelves, sitting on the dusty ground with a large book in front of her. Horace and Jenny took their place around her.

"Isn't that him?" Alyss pointed to a black and white picture on the book.

Horace leaned in, "That does but I am not sure."

Jenny pulled out the drawing she was given and placed it lightly beside the photo, "Does it?"

The three of them leaned in close and compared the two photos and exchanged a look.

They smiled and said simultaneously, "That is him."

"So what does he do?" Jenny asked, looking back down again, "Why will he want to kidnap Will?"

"Gil said that Will went to this Morten." Horace pointed out, "Not kidnapped. He went voluntarily."

"Well," Alyss signed and scanned the page, "Why don't we just find where this creep is and drag him back to question him?"

"Creep?"

"Yes, creep." Alyss said, then her eyes brightened, "I know. Why don't we give him a name? Morten this and Morten that is starting to sound so creepy. That guy does have a weird taste for names."

"Why don't we call him Creep." Jenny suggested, "I don't want to waste my time."

"Creep it is."

"How does that have anything to do with our conversation?" Horace said to no one in particular.

* * *

"Liam, can you walk?" Arch asked his companion in concern.

William's arm was placed on top of his shoulder and he had a hand around his waist to keep him from falling. Arch tried to transfer his body heat onto Liam, for he was cold, too cold to be considered normal.

Arch received no response and he flapped William's arm slightly, "Hey, I asked you a question, Liam."

William cracked open one of his eyes and rasped, "I have a broken arm, Arch. If you don't stop that, I think you are going to break it off completely. And besides, aren't I walking?"

"No, you are just dragging your feet." Arch complained, "And you are too heavy."

"Thanks for the compliment." William remarked dryly and tried to support some of his weights by his own.

He nearly blacked out in pain as soon as he stood and Arch caught him as he stumbled, "Easy there. I never said you have to walk."

"But you asked me if I can walk."

"That I did." Arch nodded with a grin, "But I never said you have to. It was a question, not a request."

"The request was implicated in your question, Arch." William complained.

There was a moment of silence as they both made their way slowly toward the forest.

Their speed was maddeningly slow but Arch knew that they have no other way. The attack from the younger ranger called Gilan had damaged Liam severely. He had damaged the bone in both of his arms, heaven knows how, during the hit and when he fell, his own knife had cut him on the chest. It was not a large gash but the amount of blood poured out told him that it wasn't small either. If he wasn't in this situation, Arch would probably be laughing out loud at how one can harm himself with his own weapon. But unfortunately, he is in this stinking situation and he couldn't find anything funny about it with Liam's dead weight partially on him. The sleeping gas will probably knock the rangers out for the night. He thought absently, it will give them plenty of time to reach their castle. Home.

After what seems like eternity, they arrived in front of the forest. Arch decided to take a rest and sat down heavily, gently placing his partner on the ground. He took out a small piece of cloth from his pocket that who know how got in there and wet it. Gently, so that he doesn't hurt Liam in accident, he wiped away the dried blood that stuck Liam's shirt to his chest. He knew that there is nothing much he can do right now except to get him back to the castle as fast as he can.

He lied down besides Liam and looked up at the sky. It is quite dark out here and he can hear the gurgling of the frogs in the rivers and the chirping of insects. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle breeze. It was refreshing, unlike the wind under glare of the sun. That is what he enjoyed about being an assassin so much. It gave him free reigns to roam the night, when everyone else is asleep. He turned to watch Liam. His eyes were closed and he was breathing evenly. As he watched, Liam shivered. Arch smiled, the way he-

Arch sat up suddenly. Liam shivered! Heaven save him if Liam comes down with a cold. Sir Morten will kill him instantly, well, maybe after his Lord hacked and chopped him into a million pieces, presumably he isn't dead by then.

He hurriedly kneel down and got Liam onto him in a piggyback style. Liam stirred slightly but Arch took no notice as he leaped across the river in a light footwork.

"Giving me a piggyback ride?" Liam chuckled by his ear.

Arch flushed, "Shut up. I am embarrassed to death here."

"But there is no one here." Liam pointed out weakly.

"It hurts my pride. My reputation." Arch retorted, "You will receive your punishment as soon as you are healed, Liam. You will pay my pride back."

"Your bride? You have a bride?" Liam joked, pretending to mishear, "I can't pay you your bride back if she ran away from you, Arch."

"If you don't shut up this instant," Arch looked around and spotted a tree, "I will hang you there upside down until you do."

"Scary…" Liam's voice slowly trailed off and Arch smiled.

 _So this is what it feels like to have an annoying little brother…_ He thought.

* * *

 **Guest/Guest 2: I see you removed the '2' in your name... Hmm, I am seriously wondering who that guest reader is going to be...No idea. Totally not sarcastic. Yup, totally not. I know this might be a little bit late considering the situation, but thanks for all your reviews! They really encouraged me to write.**

 **Little Wishlet: I am not sure why either. You know I always read my work once after it is published and no matter how many times I refreshed the page, the new chapter just won't show up! So I got mad and quit... Well, that aside. *cough* Well, I am gonna throw Will on another mission before I let them be together. Ga, I just told you-. Okay, calm down, calm down my self... Breath innnnnnn. this isn't the end of the world. Anyways, Peace out! and have a great day. Or night, depends. :D**


	22. The Story of His Childhood I

A.N.: Well, I just reread my whole story and I decided that there were too many conversations. It feels like to me that I write only conversations and nothing else. Gah!

Anyways, this is a change. It is about the childhood/past of Morten. Dun Dun Dun. It it the first part, the second part will be in the next chapter. Why? Because I need a place to stop. Hehehe.

Please R&R as usual and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 22: The Story of His Childhood I**

* * *

William knew that he was awake but he didn't want to open his eyes. Spreading his sense around him, he detected another source of life right next to him. Who was it? He smells familiar. Arch? He heard the shuffling of pages and parchment. What is he doing?

Then he realized that it wasn't Arch when the man began talking, or reading, he wasn't sure, "You know what, William? I miss being in castle Araluen."

William stiffed slightly, not too much that the man noticed. What does he mean by that? Did he knew that he was awake? His question was answer immediately by the man's next sentence.

"Hear me out, whether you are awake or not." The man said, "Let me tell you a story."

William relaxed and listened. It was Morten who was by his side. He sounded so sad but William felt something break inside of him.

"I was born in Araluen." Morten begun, "I was nobody when I was still a boy. I was mocked and bullied by other kids because my father was poor. My mother had died a few months after I was born so I don't really remember her. It takes all what my father can do to keep us two alive. I didn't know that when I was still small and I was really angry at my dad for being so poor. Then, I learned about it afterwards. Our land is starting to dry up and our farm is not able to produce as much as before. A single meal consist only two carrots if the harvest does not go well."

William heard Morten sighed deeply, "Father began to teach me farm works when I was about ten. He taught me all sort of plants, their uses and where to get them. Sometimes, father will bring me into the mountains to collect herbs to sell. Even though it was harsh, life was truly enjoyable back then. Even though I don't have any friends to play with, I find sitting in the mountain a lot better than talking with people. And gradually, I started talking less and less except answering father's questions. But he doesn't ask a lot either and I can answer most of them with a nod or a shake of my head. We live in the outskirt of the capital and not many people come by, therefore, I stopped talking after a period of time."

William heard a snap as a book was shut and placed on a desk.

After a moment of silence, what he presume was Morten deep in thought, he continued, "When I was about twelve, my father died of old age. I guess I felt sad that moment, but I am not sure. I don't know how to speak or express my feelings anymore. I don't know what it meant to be sad. I buried my father next to my mother in our backyard. The cemetery in the city was too far away and besides we, no I, don't have enough money to pay for it. I inherited the farm and the small house father had left behind. I continued the farming and the collecting of the herbs. I don't have to work too hard for I have only myself to take care of. I sold most of the useless clothing in the house and kept only a large coat."

Morten chuckled slightly, "Don't ask me as to why I remember that, Liam."

There was another moment of silence before Morten continued again, "Rather than spending my time tending to the farm, I spent most of it in the mountain, collecting herbs. By and by, the animals in our farm died off before they are ready. Unlike my father, I buried them. Well, not next to my parents of course, that will be a disgrace! That is when I knew that I cannot live on without much meat. Searching around the house, I found only short and thin kitchen knives that father used to skin the animals. So I took them as my only weapon and went into the forest to hunt for boars. Yes, I actually thought that boars are the same size as our pigs. But luckily, I did not met any boars, though much to my disappointment back then. The only thing I caught was a rabbit but that was enough for about a week.

As I ventured deeper into the forest, I discovered more herbs and plants than my father had described. Testing them on a few rabbits I caught in a trap, I learned of their uses and recorded them down. There were also more beasts deeper in the forest so I told myself that whenever it is becoming dark, I will get out of the forest before something bad comes out. After a few weeks, I found a different and rare herb in the forest. It was a healing herb that can heal pretty much all physical wounds after a few days. Hoping that it will sell, I went to the city after harvesting a lot of those. Well, silly me, it didn't. Most people treated me as fraud and none came to buy. I remember that when I was about to drag it all back home, a large man with a sword buckled at his belt came storming to my stall. Back then, I nearly ran or faint. It takes all I have to stand up and stare at him back.

The first thing he asked is that if I am a fraud. I was surprised for he was straight and blunt but I shook my head all the same. I gestured to him that I have had it tested. The man just gave me a glare and asked me to wrap all the herbs up for he was going to purchase them. Well, let's just say that I nearly fainted in surprise. But he warned me that if I am a fraud he is going to hunt me down. So I wrapped all of the herbs up in a small bundle and handed it to him. In return, he gave me a few royals. Back then, even one small royal is enough to sustain two months back in our farm. I hurriedly gestured again to him that I am not a fraud."

William felt a hand caressed his gently as Morten continued, "I returned home after that. Receiving so many royals for that herb was just a pure lucky coincidence, I told myself. No one had bought it except for someone like that man, desperate enough to do it. Actually, that herb selling was probably the only time I have ever sell anything in the city. So after that, I quit going to the city. I continued to collect herbs but instead of selling it in our market, I merely stock it up for future uses. Always expect the unexpected. And by and by, I forget about that man and even the city as time flew pass. I should have known that anything as unexpected as that man is not just a coincidence, it is fate. Even though I don't believe in fate, or destines.

It was after a few months, when I was in the mountain hunting for my food supplies that I saw him again. Well, not just him, but a lot of other people dressed like him too. Not wanting them to see me, I climbed and hid in the trees, observing them from above. As I watched, the bush right under me moved and rustled. It nearly scared my life out of me when a large anime leaped out of it. Because of what you might called my stubbornness, I remained absolutely still and not a sound escaped my hand that clasped across my mouth. I watched as that man positioned his spear toward the beast and with one thrust, it pierced the left side of the beast. Well, I was shocked when the beast died. I mean, it will probably take me about a hundred thrust with my small knives to kill it, presume that I have not died before then.

Eavesdropping on their conversation, I learned that it was a boar. As soon as I discovered that, I nearly laughed at my stupidity of wanting to catch a boar when I was younger. I watched them celebrate, congratulating that man by patting him on the shoulder and the back. I wasn't sure what there is to celebrate about back then. I stared at the beast from high up, finally noting how its fur was brilliantly brown. It will make a wonderful coat to replace my tattered and worn-out one. Well, that might be true if there was a second boar out there.

A person has to be careful what he wishes for. As soon as that thought left my mind, another rustle from the opposite bush came. That stopped the cheering from the group of man and they were instantly alert. Then, my wish came true, a second boar leaped out of the bush in a wild screeching that made my ears hurt. The new boar's fur was the same brilliant brown as the first one and my hands itched to feel it. That man immediately sensed the danger and positioned his spear again. But he wasn't fast enough, the boar head butted him directly onto the tree I was hiding. It was by pure luck that I managed to stay on after the shaking. The man was not knocked out yet but the boar went chasing the others. He was shot at by arrows but most of them merely made him angrier. The others had sat up their spear but none of them managed to kill the beast. More arrows were shot at the beast and you can say that I got mad at them. If they don't stop doing that, the fur from the boar will be ruined. That was the only thought in my mind as I stared at it. As if sensing the stare, the boar came bouncing toward the man under my tree. Even though he hadn't blacked out yet, he was closed to and unable to defend himself. I felt pity that that man will have to die today but otherwise I did nothing.

Or at least I wanted to do nothing until I spotted a swordsman running toward the boar that was leaping toward the fallen man. I nearly choke at that scene. They were trying to destroy more of the precious fur I wanted. I judged the distance between the swordsman and the fallen man and knew that I will reach him faster before he arrives. So before that man had a chance to ruin my prize, I leaped down and pierced the boar with my knives. Maybe it was by pure chance, or because I had aimed at the right spot, the boar reared, throwing me into the air before collapsing onto the ground. After so many months of hunting and collecting in the mountain, I landed lightly on my feet after the drop. The boar finally died after a moment of twitching as I watched. I pulled out a rope from my pocket that I had prepared earlier in the day for traps and looped it around the snout of the boar. For a moment, I was completely in my world, triumphing over my new prize that I did not noticed the stunned look of the surrounding men. I was about to drag the boar away when someone tapped me on the shoulder. It jerked me out of my little world and I looked up.

'Well, who are you?' The man asked as I turned around.

I was confused. Why does that man wanted to know my name? I thought. Father told me to not give strangers my name so I shook my head in answer.

'Then let me ask you, what are you doing here?' The man asked in a stern voice.

I pointed at the boar. How obvious can one be? I was trying to kill the boar. Do they want the meat?

'Can you speak?' The man leaned down and peered into my eyes.

How disrespectful! I frowned and glared at the man. Personal space! How rude can one be?

'Oi, baron!' The man called and I looked toward the direction he looked at, 'What do we do with this little guy?'

'R…u...de.' Unable to suppress my sudden anger at being disrupted and insulted, I spoke for the first time in two years. My voice was dry and it cracked but I didn't care. I pulled out my knife and pointed it threateningly against the main's chest before stalking off, dragging the large boar with me."

William felt a cough coming and tried to control it. It resulted in him choking loudly and he sat up in a sudden. Morten stopped talking and patted him on the back.

"You are awake." Morten stated.

"That I am." William looked at Morten, "And? What happened next?"

Morten was surprised then he smiled, "So you were awake."

William returned the smile, "I was."

Morten stood up and stretched slightly, "What happened next will be for later. You have to eat dinner now. You were asleep for three days, Arch is getting quite worried."

William sighed and got off the bed, wobbling slightly. Morten…He thought. He doesn't seem like a bad guy after he had listened to his story. Well, not like he is one from the start. He sighed. His master is still a mystery. What did he mean by he missed Castle Araluen?

* * *

 **Guest2: THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnks! All reviews drive an authur, you know that right? It tells them that at least someone out there cares. ^_^**

 **Little Wishlet: Well, I can't let rangers hog all the glory, can I? Plus it will be really classic if the rangers figured it out by themselves, doesn't it? And besides, I don't think they have time to search through libraries...Do they? And same here, I don't really like Trump either. The way he talks, acts, and speaks, well, let's just say that I am not pleased with him. It is okay if you predict my story :), but I might not really respond to your prediction because if I do I will probably slip all the plots...Yup, I am that kind of person! And really, thanks for the review! :)**


	23. The Story of His Childhood II

A.N.: Well, it looks like that this will take another chapter! I feel like I am stalking. Haha. Anyways. This is one good way to tell Morten's story and get past the boring hospital time, isn't it? I am a genius! Right? Everyone just ignored me again?!

Well then, the second part of Morten's Childhood. Please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 23 The Story of his Childhood II**

* * *

"Have you reported to my lord yet, Arch?" Morten asked, his eyebrows twitched irritatingly.

"N-No. Not Ye-Yet." Arch sniffed and sobbed all over William, "You were out for three days! I thought you were dead!"

"When were you so dramatic, Arch?" William smiled and awkwardly patted Arch's back.

"It is call caring, Liam. Car-eh-ring!" Arch emphasized the word as he stood back to allow William some personal space.

"What is a carrot ring?" William asked in an innocently puzzled tone.

"You just love making fun of me, don't you, Liam?"

William yawned, ignoring the looks Arch sent him. It is good to be back home. He smiled at his choice of word. Home, huh.

"I have been wanting to ask you something for a long time," William turned to Morten, "I remember seeing a lot of others in the castle before. Where are they now?"

"They moved." Morten said after a moment of silence.

"What? What do you mean?" William was confused, "Did they quit?"

"No, not like that." Morten shook his head, "My lord, Arch, you, and I are the only one left in this castle. Well, it is only temporary before we moved again. We are getting less and less clients. King Duncan and his followers must have been treating the citizens quite well for there are not much complains these days. No work means no more need of us to be here, right? My Lord had already decided where we are moving to, it is only a matter of time."

"So why haven't we moved yet?"

"We have one last client's wish to be fulfilled, then we are hauling ourselves out of here."

"Oh." William glanced at Morten, "What is this job?"

Morten opened his mouth as if wanting to tell him then he decided against it, "My Lord will tell you more once you have recovered. He is quite impatient, I must say."

William lied down again and turned his head to the side, "So, are you going to continue your story?"  
"Sir Morten is telling Liam a bed time story?" Arch was surprised and he grinned, "I want to listen too, may I?"

"Considering that you are still in the period of recovering," Morten sighed, "And your behavior the past few days have been above my prediction."

Arch looked expectantly at Morten, "That means I can stay, does it?"

"No, it doesn't." William looked at the sudden intrusion.

It was K, or the Lord. William had to smile slightly at the way Arch shrieked and leaped up into the air like a frightened cat.

"You have a report to do, Archelous." K pointed at the door, "Out."

"Yes, My lord!" Arch squeaked and scurried out of the door, very much like a cat.

K turned and smiled slightly at William, "Get well soon, we have one last mission."

William merely nodded and K sighed, gazing at Morten, "You told him, didn't you? He is not surprised at all."

"Well, I told him that much, but not the mission itself." Morten replied, crossing his legs.

K gave him one last reassuring glance before closing the door behind him. Morten leaned back.

"Now, where was I last time?"

"You were slaying a dragon but got trapped in a cave." William offered.

"Yes, of course. So afterwards, I-" Morten choked, "What?! I was slaying a dragon? Liam!"

"It is all your fault for not listening." William grinned.

Morten sighed and massaged his temple, "Alright. So where was I, honestly?"

"You slayed the boar and a strange guy poked you in the back." William offered a second time.

"Yes, there." Morten nodded, "So then he was acting very rude to me, I remembered."

William closed his eyes and opened his ears. He felt Morten smiled at his action.

"So I opened my mouth and told him that he was rude." Morten continued, "Well, I might have sounded really creepy after being silent for so many months, for the man jumped back in surprise. And I pointed my knife at him. Well, if I had known the court rules, I wouldn't have done that. But I am a farm boy, I couldn't have known that much, right? And I poked him slightly in the chest before hauling my prize back home. That is, I took one step before that guy, no, not the one I poked in the chest, the one that fallen, spoke up.

'You.' He gasped slightly and stood up.

I watched him swaying slightly as he found his balance again. Me, and? I could almost feel my eyebrows twitching in irritation. If I don't get this large boar home fast, it is going to attract unwanted attention from other beasts that I do not even want to meet.

'You are the one that sold me the herb.' That moment, I rolled my eyes. I do not understand why people state things that are that obvious and out in the open. So I waited. I will not insult my intelligence by answering Yes, I did.

To my surprise, that man kneel down in front of me and said in a muffled voice, 'Thank you very much! Your herb had saved His Majesty! It worked! It actually worked!'

I remembered that I was really annoyed by then. First of all, he keeps talking in such a loud voice and secondly, I saved His Majesty. Honestly, I don't really care about the king. I don't even remember his name. To say the truth, I actually wanted him to die and hopefully be replaced with a new king. The heavy tax he had putted on us peasants was disastrous. I heard from my dad that it was because of the tax and poor harvest, mother had died.

I said nothing as the man blabbered on about my good deeds. If I had that much strength, I would have probably smack him in the head with the boar to shut him up. Unfortunately, I have to say, I do not. Well, things couldn't have gotten worse afterwards. This other man, who the man I poked in the chest had called the baron, walked forward, surprised written on his face.

'You are the young man we have heard so much about, the one that Shoki had told us about? You are the one that saved His Majesty?' If I have to describe that man, I would probably say that he was closed to tears. Of joy in this case.

Who was Shoki? I wondered and my gaze landed on the man that was still kneeling in front of me. The man met my gaze and smiled, 'I am Shoki.'

Suddenly realizing that we were not introduced, the baron apologized and pointed at the man I pointed my knife to, 'This is Ryoki and I am the baron.'

That baron didn't even bother mentioning his name! I was fuming then I sighed, asking myself as to why I even care about this.

To my disgust, the baron grasped my hand and shook it firmly, as if trying to wretch my socket off. Before he managed to do just that, I pulled it out of his clutch and stared at him, my eyes telling him what does he wants from me. He just pulled out a brown cloth bag and placed them on my palm. It jiggles and I knew that it was money. Is he trying to bribe me to do something? I snorted loudly. I will not sink to that level.

The man closed my fingers over it and bowed slightly, 'Please accept that as a thank you gift.'

I stared down at it, and back at the man. Then I cleared my throat loudly. Even though it hurts, I spoke a second time that day, 'For what?'

'For saving His Majesty.' The Baron smiled, seemingly puzzled at my question.

'Then thank the mountain for the herb.' I croaked out and pulled open the bag, tumbling the coins onto the ground then turned, dragging my boar with me.

That was my second attempt on trying to get out of this and it failed miserably as the first. I felt myself being jerked back with my own rope and I nearly strangle them just them.

'How did you land so lightly on your feet after that high toss?' To my surprise, that is what the man wanted to ask me.

I cleared my throat again and stared at him, 'Practice. Mountain. Survival.'

'You live around here?' The man seemed genuinely surprised.

I just continued staring at him. Really, how stupid can a person get? That is the only though running through my mind then."

Morten chuckled slightly and glanced at William, "I guess that is why I don't tolerate your constant blabbering. Habits."

William cracked open one of his eyes and said, "I never blabber."

"Anyways," Morten cleared his throat slightly and continued, "After giving them a pointed look, I hauled my boar home. Successfully, without any more annoying obstacles. I remembered that the trip back to my farm was slow, for I have to hide my trail for them to not follow me home. It was nearly impossible to, for the boar carves a very big but shallow ditch whenever I dragged him to. So in the end, I collected a bunch of fallen leaves and sprinkled them around as I went. It wasn't the best but it sort of worked for my purpose.

After I went back home, I skinned it and stored the boar meat in salt. It is the only thing I can afford back then. Ice melt too easily and I do not want to go to the city to refill my supply. It took me a while but I managed to make a decent cloak for myself. I did not inherit the sewing skill from my father so I just clumsily add a button and a string so that at least it won't fall off my shoulder when I was wearing it.

As I told you earlier, first meet might be coincidence, but second is fate. And it will inevitably lead to the third encounter. The third time we met again, was still in the forest. I was hunting. The boar meat was not to my taste so I sold it in my market, earning a few pennings. And now I have ran out of meat. It had only been two weeks.

I nearly tripped when I saw them while hunting. The man named Shoki and Ryoki were with a group of two other people wearing similar uniforms. They were armed with only a sword by their belt and they were calling. Calling for someone? I wasn't sure so I crept closer and hid up in the tree

I bit my lips shut to not sigh out loud when I heard what they were calling. They were calling for me.

'Oi, brat!' Ryoki called, 'Where are you? I have delicious boar meat!'

At exactly that moment, I wanted to throw up. But no, I didn't manage to.

The Shoki guy poked Ryoki in the back, 'He won't show up if you say that.'

'Fine.' Ryoki turned toward the tree I was residing on. I flinched. Did he see me? But he merely looked past me and yelled again, 'I will pay you ten royals if you get yourself out of here!'

'Little boy!' Shoki joined in the shouting.

The other two men were just standing there, uncomfortable to be there at all. I felt for them. What do they want? I wondered. They don't seem to be harmful. I thought then I pinched myself lightly at the thought. They don't seem to be innocent either.

'What business?' I called quietly. As expected, my voice sounded raspy.

I was amused to see all four of them jumped in shock. They all turned, spinning around to look for the source of my voice. It was really funny to see them like that. They felt silent, hoping for me to call again. Well, of course I didn't. I looked up and checked the time. The sun is sinking again. I sighed and hopped down the tree.

'What business?' I whispered and stared emotionlessly as all four of them jumped again. Seriously, they were too easy to be scared.

'His Majesty wanted us to bring you back.' Shoki said, getting over his initial shock, 'He said he was amazed by your fighting skill and stealth. And secondly, he wanted to thank you personally for the herbs.'

I just stared at them. I remembered thinking that it is really a pain.

'Rejected.' I told them and leaped back onto the tree.

'Wait!' Ryoki yelled before I was about to disappear, 'Why not?'

I paused. Good question? I don't know the answer either, I wanted to tell him.

'Don't feel like it.' I answered honestly.

'No one will harm you.' Shoki added, 'You can live in the castle. You will have your own room. You can leave this disgusting village for good!'

All thoughts of going with them disappeared in an instance as soon as I heard the last sentence. I hissed. Disgusting village? How dare he? My hands fumbled for one of the sticks I had sharped and pierced the ground by his feet. He leaped back in surprised and stared up at me.

'Don't insult.' I told him. He should have known better than to insult a person he is trying to persuade.

Finally realizing his thought and getting it through his thick skull, he apologized, 'I am so sorry.'

I won't be able to go back if I don't put it to an end, I thought at that moment.

'Kneel to me and I will consider about it.' I said.

To my surprise, the idiots actually did. They kneel and placed their head on the ground. I nearly laughed at how stupid they were. Taking the chance, I fled silently, leaping through trees to avoid them noticing. I purposely slowed down and listened as they discovered that I am gone. Well, they really were stupid, I thought.

So life went on. For better or worse, I don't know. Every time I went hunting in the forest I will see the four men. The other two had joined in the yelling too under some persuasion. Their voices were really starting to irritate me and no animals, not even a bird, can be hunted from then on. I decided that I will not go back to the forest anymore. Afterwards, I live entirely on vegetables and farm products. I continued the farming I had left behind to live. That is, I continued it for one more week until one day, when I went out to farm, I saw them.

They had come down from the mountain and was purposely striding toward the village. It wasn't a bad news, I told myself it was the most horrible thing that fate can ever do to me."

There was a long pause as William waited. But Morten didn't continue and he opened his eyes to find Morten glancing at him.

"Well, good night." Morten stood up and went for the door, "We will continue this tomorrow."

William groaned, "I hate cliff hangers."

"Bear with it and be patient, my apprentice." Morten smiled and turned off the light.

* * *

 **LittleWishlet: Haha. Once I introduced Ranger's Apprentice to my friend as RA and when I searched it up, I was like...seriously? It is a can't be cured disease? I wasn't sure I am fuming because of the insult for one of my all time favorite series or laughing my head off. And you are welcome for the constant up date! I really want to write for some reason this week. I just can't stop writing. But please do tell me if I write too fast. ^_^**

 **Guest 2: Greater person in person? *ducks away* Nope, you are looking at the wrong person!**

P.S. In case you are wondering why I named them Shoki and Ryoki, it is because I just finished the anime Noragami and they said that the Regalias(basically like servants) are united under their god(master) with one common word at the end of their name. Okay, that might be a little big confusing for those who had not watched it. So basically, all the servants of a particular god have the same vowel at the end of their name and because the two men in my story have the same 'boss' so I just gave them names with similar endings. 'Ki' and 'Ki'. Right? HAHA...


	24. The Story of His Childhood III

A.N.: Finally, the last part of His Childhood! Yay!

Please read and drop a review if you like my story. ^_^ Cheers

* * *

 **Chapter 24: The Story of His Childhood III**

* * *

"And then, what happened?" William asked eagerly.

"Eat." Morten sighed, "And stop asking me. I will finish it tonight. Hopefully."

"Aw."

"Shut up and please eat your lunch." Morten glared at him from over his book.

William submitted and ate his lunch quietly. Today was the second day since he woke up. He was still not allowed out of bed for one more day. He wasn't sure if he was please or not. He wanted to get away from Castle Araluen already. It reminded him of rangers and that links to his…guilt? He picked his food absently. He doesn't want to be with the rangers anymore. He doesn't even want to see them again. It reminded him of their words and how cruel they were to Gilan. Did they really hate my presence? Did Halt really mean what he said? William wondered. Or was it a misunderstanding? William shook his head with a sigh, if it was, Gilan and Halt should have been looking for him, not sitting in the office, guarding over a knife.

Morten, noticing the atmosphere, patted him on the head, "Eat up, and I will finish my story then."

"Really?" William smiled, "Alright."

William settled himself back into bed again eagerly like a child waiting for bed time story. Morten smiled at that and sat down next to him and laced his fingers together, getting ready to continue.

"So where was I?" Morten asked.

"You got out of the cave you were trapped in and slayed the dragon. But then you-" William offered.

"Oh, shut up, Liam." Morten growled threateningly.

"Okay."

"Really, where was I?" Morten asked, tapping his fingers against each other.

"They came down the mountain." William sighed, "You have such a bad memory, Master."

Morten cleared his throat and continued his story from where he left off, "They had come down from the mountain and was purposely striding toward the village. So I did the first thing I thought of, I ducked inside and gathered everything I want into my pocket and escaped through the backdoor. I hid behind the fence and watched them knocking down my front door. Politely. I had to hide my glee when they found it empty. I don't know how they found my house but I knew that I won't be safe here anymore.

And then, fate came knocking. You know what happens when fate comes visiting, Liam. They bring you bad luck. And that is exactly what happened. I tripped over a particularly rusty shovel in the back. It tipped and collided with a metal bucket, making a loud sound that alerted the men perfectly well of my whereabouts. I was stunned for a moment and they took that chance to corner me. I wouldn't say corner exactly, more like surrounded me for they did not move their hands toward their arm. They came with their arms raised to signal a peaceful talk.

So I stopped and stared at them. What do they want? Going back with them to the capital? No thanks, I will stay out here in this disgusting village.

'Please come with us.' That Shoki guy began, 'His Majesty wanted us to persuade you.'

That again? I was getting seriously annoyed by then. Just why am I so special? Okay, so I picked a herb that saved their king. Shouldn't they be storming the mountain to pick the herb instead of my house? So secondly, I killed that boar with who-knows-how stealth. Shouldn't they be training very hard to surpass me rather than having a peaceful little talk right now?

'For what?' I asked and was irritated. Why did I have to talk just because of this guy?

'Because you saved his Majesty's life.' Catching the annoyance that flared in my eyes, Shoki hurriedly added, 'He just wants to thank you. You can choose to stay or not after meeting him. He promised.'

I snorted. Promises, how funny. I can trust promises from people I know and are trustworthy but I cannot and will not trust His Majesty's promises. I am nothing compare to him and I do not expect him to keep his promise. But in the end, I was persuaded to visit His Majesty. I promised myself that I will leave as soon as I was thanked. If they won't let me, I can sneak out. I can move a lot better than those clumsy guards anyways.

You can say that they cheered up almost instantly as soon as I agree. I wondered if the king is going to have their head off if they cannot persuade me successfully.

It took us a while, but we finally reached the city. They went the long route while I usually used the shortcuts. Not that I will ever tell them of course. We traveled on horsebacks and it was one of the worst experience for me. The horse jostled too much and the constant huff and puffing did not ease my discomforts. The guards escorted me into the castle as soon as we arrived. I almost expect to see red carpets rolled across the floor, welcoming me to the castle. Well, I was wrong but I was glad that I was incorrect, for I will have definitely freaked out of that was the case.

To their credit, they took me immediately to the king's chamber and I had my first look of the king. To say I was annoyed will be an understatement, I was disappointed. The king was no more than an ordinary man in fancy clothing and a cape that draped unfittingly over his shoulder. I wasn't sure what I was expecting but it was not this. In my opinion, the king should be fat—don't laugh, Liam! And ignorant. Drinking wine while looking at me with sleepy eyes. But he wasn't the case. He was alert, and gentle looking. I couldn't even imagine this man adding tax onto our payments. None at all. But don't judge a book by its cover.

The king began his talk as soon as he saw me entering the room. It went on and on about how the herb had worked miraculously well, how he had been so sick with a wound and now he was healed like new, how he will like to thank me for my herb and how he wanted to provide shelter for me in the castle.

Not even closed to the end of his little talk, I stood up in irritation. This man is wasting my time.

'What do you want me here for?' I asked quietly.

'In order for me to express my gratitude, I want to offer you a place to stay in the castle.' The King told me kindly, 'Will you accept?'

'What if I decline?' I asked.

'Then you can go back to your village.' The king shrugged, 'And we will not come looking for you ever again.'

'Deal.' I bowed slightly out of courtesy and headed toward the door, 'Good bye.'

Shoki and Ryoki suddenly blocked my path and I turned toward the king questioningly, 'Not before you have a banquet with us, little one. You simply cannot refuse that.'

Food. I thought. Free food are always welcome so I simply nodded, 'My name is not little one.'

'My apologies,' the king said, 'I didn't catch your name?'

'Morten.' I said after a moment of hesitation. Telling him my real name won't hurt, I thought.

'Well then Morten.' The king stood up and went to the window, 'Why don't you go play in the courtyard while we prepare the feast?'

Not wanting to stay in the room anymore, I simply nodded once and exited. The courtyard. What is he thinking? I am not five. That is what ran through my mind as I stomped toward the courtyard. But regardless, I cannot ignore his suggestion. He probably won't feel satisfied if I wander around the castle aimlessly. It is large, after all and easy to get lost. But I don't think that is the main reason.

Heading toward the courtyard, I observed castle Araluen. It was grand and spectacular. The walls were decorated with paintings and it was in a shade of dark red with golden linings. I wondered why will they be needing this much space at all. The courtyard was located around the back of the castle. The only one there was a boy about my age. He was playing around the pond with a stick in his head. I sat down by the stairs, not wanting to intrude into whatever he is doing. So I watched him for a while for I have nothing better to do at that time. As if sensing my presence, he looked up towards my direction. I was surprised when he waved me toward him.

'Me?' I asked softly.

He made a big show of looking around then nodded, 'Yes, you.'

I stood up and strode toward him in small measured steps and stopped a few meters in front of him, 'What?'

Ignoring my tone, he answered cheerfully, 'Father told me that you will be visiting sometimes in this week. He asked me to play with you if you come. My name is Duncan, what is yours?'

'Morten.' I had taken an instant liking to that boy, 'Prince?'

'Yeah, I am the current prince.' The boy smiled brightly, 'and my father is the current king!'

I nodded, unsure what to do and fiddled my coat nervously. He watched me and suddenly, his eyes brightened.

'Is that made of boar fur?' He asked, his voice full of wonders.

I nodded and took it off, placing it carefully in his outstretch hand. He smoothed it softly and smiled. I watched him. He must have love that fur as much as I do. For a moment, I was wondering if I should give it to him. Then I shook my head. I do not like having deep-bonded relationships with any royal family members. It will only bring bad luck. And besides, when it is time to leave, I will be missing him. Then I laughed silently inside my head. I am thinking too much.

Duncan handed my coat back and I draped it over my shoulder again. There was a moment of extremely awkward silence as I just stood there, watching him poking the pond with the stick with him. Then he showed me what he was doing. And I learned that it is called fishing. Don't laugh, Liam! The stick will attract the fish and your goal is the make the fish jumped out of the water. It was fun, I had to say.

That was my mistake. I got attracted to the palace and the boy prince.

After what seem like only a few minutes for a few hours, a servant came to call us to the feast. The boy asked me if I will promise to be there tomorrow to play with him. I promised without thinking.

That was my second mistake. I am stuck to the palace for one more day.

And by and by, I can't find myself leaving the boy and the palace anymore. I had completely abandoned my farm life for this. Whenever I felt like leaving, I could feel Duncan's sad puppy eyes boring a hole on the back of my neck. I can't bring myself to leave him. And so, I began living in the castle from then on.

Yes, I know. It is very pathetic of me but I had no choice. It was after a few more months that something bad happened. It is what people called tragedies and what I called fate knocking on your door-"

William stirred and opened one of his eyes, "Isn't that twist a little bit fast?"

"What do you mean?" Morten was startled out of his story telling.

"You were living happily in the castle and then suddenly something bad happened." William pointed out, "Too sudden."

"That is the whole point now shush and let me continue." Morten sighed and William fell silent once again, "Then the fate came knocking on the castle's gate. It happened at night. I couldn't sleep that night so I went for a nightly strode. I had gotten quite used to the castle now that I had its routes memorized in heart. For some reasons, my walk took me to the prince's chamber. The king's chamber was right next to it. I wasn't sure why I was walking toward it until I heard a sound from behind me. The only hiding place there was is between the two tall pillars. So instinctively, I leaped upward and settled myself uncomfortably hanging between both pillars. Oh for heaven's sake, stop laughing, Liam. It is not even funny. It was dark and the only light came from a candle stick. I saw a man clad in black striding toward the king's chamber. Striding wasn't the correct word. It was more like creeping quietly but confidently. He made no sound, not even one scrapping sound to my keen ears. I had to say I was impressed. His breathing was also calmed and quiet. If I did not listen very hard to it, I probably would have missed it. He doesn't breath like a loud boar that most people in the castle do. He was stealthy, quiet and alert. Like me, I thought back then. But not like me, not entirely. He had this uncaring aura around him as if he had seen everything in the world and was broken or doesn't care about it anymore.

I watched as he crept toward the king's chamber and picked the lock within two seconds. I don't have that skill sadly and I was stunned by his display. I was a bit too naïve back then for I merely followed him, gripping on holes and small dents on the ceiling to hide myself. Finally, when I reached the interior of the King's chamber, I managed to hide within the shadow. The shadow is the best hiding place for me. I watched as that man made his way toward the king's bed. I didn't know what he was doing so I did not sound the alarm as I saw him pulled out a knife and slashed the king across the throat. My eyes widened in shock realization. He had killed the king! No, he had assassinated the king! I must have splattered or made a small sound for I saw the man instantly turned toward my direction. Knowing that I was defeated, I stood out from the shadow. I was slightly puzzled to see surprise showing on the man's face. Then he hurriedly walked toward me, pushing me back into the shadow. I was terribly afraid right then.

'Boy, who are you?' That was the first word uttered out of him.

'Morten.' So I whispered back out of fear.

'How can you move so well, so quiet, so like us?' He hissed quietly.

'Survival. Mountain.' I bit my lips nervously.

The man smiled grimily, 'What are you doing here in the castle?'

'Forced.' I answered truthfully. If the prince hadn't made me promise that, if the king hadn't set me up, I will still be back in the mountain, not here, especially not in this room with this man.

'Then will you come with me?' He asked kindly.

I was surprised that the man who had just killed the king have this side. I thought he was going to kill me when he was advancing toward my direction.

I merely nodded. He was gentle enough. Then I realized, he must have been surprised to see me there at all. He hadn't sense me. I thought with small amount of hope. If he wants to kill me, I can escape easily as well. So I agreed to his offer to escape with him.

And thus began my life as an assassin. I met K, I mean, my lord soon after. He was ten years older than me but we became friends very quick. He took care of me in his boss's steed. He was like the lord's right hand man. The lord died soon after on a mission. I was slightly sad to see him die. Sad like a son will be to his father, I realized it later that day.

Then K took over as the new lord and life continued as it always have been. Well, I can't say that I don't feel terribly sorry to escape castle Araluen for it supplied me with unlimited food and deserts in the afternoon. But the life of an assassin was a lot better than being fed into a fat and unusable person. For that, I am and will always be grateful to the man and fate. Fate doesn't always bring bad news. That is one thing I learned from my whole entire childhood."

Morten paused and sighed gratefully. He had never told anyone his full story. He felt that he can trust William no matter what.

'So, how was my story?" Morten opened his eyes and turned toward the boy.

He was sleeping soundly and Morten rolled his eyes, "Did you actually listened to the whole story, Liam?"

Expecting no replies, he stood up and turned off the light before heading out, closing the door lightly behind him.

* * *

Next chapter! : POV from his Wardmates.

 **Little Wishlet: Not really, I just decided that since I incorporated Horace/Jenny/Alyss 's POV, I decided that I can break this story out right now and let them find a simplier version. I mean, a book can't have that much personal information about one's life, can it? HEHE**

 **Guest 2: Oh yes, I know right. She keeps on popping up and posting completely random comments on my story... EEEK**


	25. The Sudden Realization

Ah, I guess I am a little bit disappointed in myself now... Plot Holes... Sobs. Ga, sorry! Okay, anyways. All ideas are welcome. Tell me about my plot holes and I will fix them immediately! Living toward the perfect plot future! Hehe

* * *

"Look, here!" Alyss pointed excitingly to the large dusty book in front of her, "That is him, right?"

"You sure the name says Morten?" Jenny plopped down next to Alyss, "And the image sort of match Gil's?"

"I am absolutely sure." Alyss nodded confidently.

The three of them bent over the book as Alyss started reading out loud, "Originated from small village in the outskirt. Awarded for saving King Siegfied, the previous king's life. Disappeared after the king was assassinated. On the list of the suspects."

Alyss's eyes scanned the page quickily as her finger strolled down the basic information and landed on the last paragraph, "Whereabouts currently unknown."

Alyss looked up excitingly, "This got to be him!"

Jenny agreed with a nod of her head, "Possibly."

"But this just might be another random guy with the same name and similar look." Horace grumbled, "How do you know it is him?"

"Why don't we ask Princess Cassandra?" Jenny suggested, "She might tell us what His Majesty Duncan might have said about this man."

Alyss raised one of her eyebrows, "Good idea."

Then her face felled and she sighed, "But Castle Araluen is too far from the Redmont fief."

"What about me?" A sudden voice spoke up from behind them.

Horace screamed quite childishly and the two girls leaped up from their spot. Their eyes widened in realization when they identified the man in front of them.

"Your Majesty!" They hurriedly bowed.

"No need for such courtesy here." Duncan dismissed their bow with a wave of his hand.

They stared at the man in front of them in total awkward silence until Alyss shifted uncomfortably and asked, "May I ask what you are doing here, Your Majesty? Shouldn't you be in Castle Araluen?"

Duncan sighed and leaned against one of the bookshelves, "The rangers explained that I wouldn't be safe in the castle and I will only get in the way of their plan so I decided to take a short leave."

"May I ask what plan you are talking about?" Alyss asked again.

"Capturing the assassin." Duncan said.

"Assassin?" They asked in unison.

"Haven't you hear?" At the shake of their heads, Duncan continued, "An assassination was attempt on my daughter Cassandra a few days ago. Ranger Halt, Gilan and Crowley are currently investigating on it, saying that they want to capture one of them. It seems to me that they had found a lead and something that might help them in their search for your friend Will."

At the name, they instantly looked up, "Will?"

"Yes." Duncan smiled and looked at them, "So, what it is that you wanted to know from me?"

They all looked anywhere but Duncan and shuffled their feet nervously until to their surprise, Horace spoke up, "Do you know anyone by the name Morten? Can you tell us about him?"

"Morten?" Duncan's smile faltered for a moment, "I knew him."

"'Knew'?" Catching the choice of words, Alyss inquired.

"He died." Duncan said, closing his eyes.

"He died?" Alyss frowned, "That is impossible."

"What do you mean?" Duncan looked up at her, surprised, "Do you happen to know him?"

"No, not really." Alyss said, explaining, "Gilan told us that the man who took Will, or rather, the man Will went with was called Creep—I mean, Morten."

Alyss bent down and picked up the large book, pointed at the paragraph, "See, here. It said that Creep disappeared on the night of your father's assassination and his current location is unknown. He didn't die, Your Majesty."

"Who is Creep?" Duncan was confused.

"Ah, bad habits." Alyss flushed, "That is my nickname for Morten."

"Oh." Duncan chuckled.

"But," Duncan pointed out, "They told me he died. They told me."

Alyss glanced sympathetically at her King, "They probably don't want you to worry."

"Then, is he the one who killed my father?" Duncan asked, trying to stay calm.

"No, I don't think so." Alyss answered thoughtfully, earning several surprised looks from her ward mates, "Now this is all starting to piece together."

"What do you mean?" Horace spoke up, "How does this all make sense, Alyss?"

"Shush, Horace." Jenny said, "Let her think."

So the two teen waited with their king on the sideline, looking at the girl who was deep in thought.

Then finally, "Your Majesty, do you think this Morten creep dislike your father?"

"No, not really." Duncan answered thoughtfully, "He doesn't like my father, but he doesn't dislike my father either. More like neutral, in between."

"I don't think he killed your father after this." Alyss spoke up, "One possible explanation to his disappearance is that Cr-Morten just happened to stumble upon your father's room when whoever killed your father spotted him. Then that man took Morten so he will not speak of what happened. Either he captured him and kept him, or he killed him. But it is not quite possible it is the latter. He could have just killed Morten along with the man and get away with it. No, something of this Morten must have caught the man's eyes. Your Majesty, why was Morten awarded for saving your father's life? No, how did he saved your father's life?"

She suddenly blinked and apologized hurriedly, "I don't mean to be rude and intruding into your personal life, Your Majesty!"

Duncan chuckled and smiled, "No, not at all. Let's see. I remembered that the guards mentioned to me that he was quick and quiet like a rat. They told me that it took them several days to track him down and he almost escaped."

"That is it!" Alyss came to her conclusion, "The man must have been an assassin and he took Morten because he fits well in their line of work."

Duncan was startled but he asked calmly, "That seems like a logical answer, but aren't you jumping too fast to the conclusion?"

Horace piped in, "True. Maybe Morten didn't met that guy at all. Maybe he just grew tired of court life and decided to make his escape that very night."

"Yes, what you said might also be true." Alyss nodded her agreement, "But I don't like coincidence. Judging on what Your Majesty just said, Morten will make an excellent assassin, if trained."

"How do you know it is an assassin, not just some…" Horace shrugged, "Random drunkard who grew tired of Your Majesty's father? Sorry, no offence."

Duncan shrugged that aside as Alyss smiled, "Do you think your random drunkard can evade sentries, pop open locks, sneak past patrols, murder the king and get out easily without alarming one single person?"

"No." Jenny spoke up, "But what if it is not a random drunkard but a nimble thief? He wanted to steal something from the king but the king woke up and he had to silence him?"

"That is still pretty much impossible," Alyss argued, "No thief can sneak past all the patrols, guards and alarms. And besides, why will any average thief be stupid enough to attempt a thievery in the king's palace? Even normal wealthy people should be enough for them. They know the risk very well."

Duncan reluctantly accepted the girl's point of view, "So let's say your situation was what actually happened. And?"

Alyss smiled, "So the same thing happened again in the next generation."

"What do you mean?" The other three were confused.

"The man who worked as an assassin took Morten, who possess the traits of a qualified assassin. Morten who also work as an assassin took Will, who is trained as a Ranger and also possess traits that satisfied this Morten."

"So Creep took Will to train him." Alyss finished, "And since Will loss his memory, thanks to the late information from the ignorant rangers, it is the perfect opportunity."

"This is all starting to get even more confusing." Horace complained, "Will is a ranger, not an assassin!"

Duncan spoke up again, "So what are you planning to do to get your friend back?"

Alyss turned toward him, startled then replied, "That is easy. We don't."

"What?" Horace nearly yelled, "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said." Alyss replied calmly, "We don't."

"What do you mean?" Duncan was surprised at her answer.

"Well," Alyss shifted uneasily, "I really wanted to be the one to find Will first. But Halt and Gilan need to do it. They are the cause of all this. They need to explain to Will. They need to be the one to find Will, not me."

Duncan understood the logic but he was amazed at the girl's resolve, "But aren't you upset?"

"Upset?" Alyss laughed slightly, "I am beyond upset! First, the rangers didn't inform me of this until too late. Then, this Creep just popped up from nowhere, taking Will with them. It is all spiraling down. This is what I called fate knocking on my door!"

Duncan froze at her phrase, "What did you say?"

"What?" Alyss stopped.

"What you just said," Duncan said slowly, "That is exactly what Morten used to say whenever something bad happens."

"Oh." Alyss smiled sheepishly, "Lady Pauline used to say that a lot. I guess I inherited her bad habits."

"Never mind." Duncan shook his head, thinking that it probably is just a big fat coincidence that seems to happen a lot lately, "Well, hurry along. You might want to tell your find to the rangers. I am sure they are so disappointed in themselves for letting the assassin they captured go."

"How do you know they failed?" Alyss asked.

"I don't see any guards running to me, telling me that I am needed in the castle because they captured the assassin, do you?"

"You are right." Alyss said then looked pass the man's shoulder, "But a guard is coming right now. Or rather two."

Duncan turned and sighed, she was right. When he turned back, he was surprised to see Alyss giving him a small bow.

"Well, Your Majesty. I had fun today." The other two followed and they hurriedly exited the library, ducking out of his sights.

"Your Majesty!" The two guards reached him, "The rangers wanted me to inform you that they had failed to capture the assassin and that you can return now. Also, they have important information for you."

"I am coming."

* * *

"When are we doing this last mission?" William asked as they ate their breakfast.

Morten had his feet up on the table while Arch was trying his best to ignore them. Morten glanced up at his question.

"Today. My Lord is going to tell us about it today." Morten replied and returned to his book that seems to be always present.

"Who is the client?" William wondered as he ate.

"Some fat chubby wealthy man." Arch shrugged indifferently then sighed, "I really need the payment today."

"Why?" William couldn't say that he was interested but there was nothing better to do.

"I need to fix my Celeste." Arch said, leaning back on his chair, "They broke mine."

"What do you mean?" William was curious as his hands fingered his Celeste by his belt.

"They poked and poked." Arch complained, "And managed to break it. Don't even ask me how. They pressed the insignia too many times and didn't clean it well."

William had no idea what he was talking about, not that he really care about it right now. The only thing in his head right now was the mission and moving away from here. Those two are the only thing that matters right now.

"Where are we moving?" William asked suddenly.

"Skandia." Arch replied.

"Where is that?"

Arch glanced at him and sighed, "Take the ship off coast."

"Oh. Is it far?"

"Far from here, it is."

William resumed eating. He can't wait to get away from here.

"When you finish munching that toast for the billion times," Morten stood up and pocketed his book, "William, you might be interested to know that My Lord is waiting for us."

William gulped it down and stood up, pushing his chair in, "I am ready."

"Good." Morten smiled, "For this will be our last mission here."

"Our?" William was surprised at the word, "Are we all going on this together?"

"No," Morten shook his head, "Just you and Arch."

"Oh." William was disappointed. He had wanted to see Morten in action too. Well, maybe not. He will probably finish the whole mission in the blink of an eye before he even started.

"What is with that disappointed tone in your voice?" Arch complained.

"Because it is you again." William sighed, "Remember what happened on the last one? You nearly broke my neck?"

Morten turned at that, "Archelous?"

"No, not like that!" Arch yelped, "Look, I just forgot to give him a false name and well, I had to act like a high and mighty baron so I had to hit him when he whispered."

Morten nodded thoughtfully, "That is a good explanation."

Arch sighed, "Right? Exactly. It is not my fault."

Morten thumped him on the head non-too gently, "That will be enough for your punishment. For now."

They stopped in front of K's room and Morten knocked on it. Without waiting for an answer, they strode in. Final mission. The thought pounded over and over again in William's mind. He was excited, yet nervous at the same time. Final, last mission, then I will be gone and far away from the rangers. William thought with a small smile. This is going to be easy.

How wrong he was.

* * *

Since I just posted the previous chapter(24) earlier today, I will skip the reviews this time. Haha...My laziness is showing.

Cheers and please review if you find any thing...wrong.


	26. The Intervention

A.N.: If you are reading this, remember to drop a review ^_^, thanks for those who did. I hope you had enjoyed my story up to so far and will continue in the future!

If I managed to finish this story before something bizzare and depressing happens(Like a unit exam or something), I promise I will do a sequel(Whether you like it or not, I will do one! Hehe)

Oh and, this chapter's word count fell short, so I am terribly sorry if it is kinda shorter than usual. :)

Well, without wait, here is chapter 26!

* * *

 **Chapter 26: The Intervention**

* * *

"Here is your last mission." K said, sitting up on his chair, "Assassin King Duncan."

There was a stunned silence. Or rather, William was the only one who was surprised. The other two merely accepted it with a grim nod. William's eyes widened in shock realization.

"What?" William asked, his voice higher than usual, "Why?"

"Client." K said, "Accurate descriptions and reasons."

"What do you mean?"

K stood up and passed him a sheet of paper he swiped from the desk. William took it and focused his eyes on the paper.

It was titled and written nice and neatly. The client's name was scratched out and William presumed that K had expected his outburst and had prepared it for him.

His eyes slowly scanned the paper from the top.

* * *

 ** _Purpose:_** _Take Care of the king_

 ** _Deadline:_** _A week_

 ** _Payment:_** _100 royals_

 ** _Reason:_** _High Taxation. Families had died in our village. Cannot survive much longer if this continues. Our farms are no longer futile enough to grow any crops. The animals are slowly dying off too. Please, help us take care of the King. We have no objections as to what method. We will pay more if you need it._

* * *

William looked up as he finished reading, "This sounds like a big freaking joke to me! The reasons are just so unrealistically lame that even I can come up with a better one."

"To you, it might be." While he was reading, K had settled himself back into his chair, "But to me, it is real enough."

"This person, whoever it is," William gestured at the paper, "Is a farmer! He lives in a village! He can't just go around opposing the king!"

"Oh, but he did." K said, smiling slightly as he twirled a wine cup that had somehow appeared in his hand.

Taking a sip, he sat it down on the table, "The claim is reasonable, isn't it? We don't have a definition of right or wrong in here. We will work if the reason is justified."

"But…" William clenched his fist, "This is wrong! Why can't they talk to the king about this?"

"The king doesn't care about us." To his surprise, it was Morten who spoke up, "Didn't I tell you, Liam?"

"But killing the king is just going too far!" William protested.

"So are you saying that you can solve their little troublesome problem?" Tapping the arm of his chair slightly, K asked, gazing into his eyes.

William looked away uncomfortably, "Well, I can't say that. But killing the king is just not okay!"

"If you don't have any other ways to do this," K said, "Don't complain."

"Then why don't we try negotiating?"

"We are assassins. I don't see any signs that says that we can negotiate as well, do I?" K said in his irritatingly gentle tone, "Now, get yourself ready. Arch will be going with you this time also."

Frustrated, William stood up and headed for the door.

He placed his hand on the handle when K suddenly spoke up again, "If you really think the idea of killing the king is wrong,"

William turned at that and K continued, "You are welcome to negotiate with him. But I do not want your existence to be broadcast in the whole entire palace. No one except the king should know of your little visit. Got it?"

"Yes, K." William said, trying to keep a calm manner btu inside, his heart was thumping with happiness.

"But if things got out of hand, please, kill him, Liam." K sighed unhappily, "It is either you or him. Personally, I prefer you over the king."

"And besides," K attempted to cheer him up a little, "Kings aren't really fit for being an assassin, do they?"

William smiled. There was a long pause as he waited for the last sentence. The one that he find such comforts in.

"And come back in one piece…Liam."

William smiled and opened the door. Arch followed and the door closed with a firm sound.

One last mission. William thought as he strode toward the weaponry with Arch. One last mission.

* * *

It had been three days. Gilan thought absently. Three days since the confrontation with Will. It came and passed, leaving a bad taste in his mouth and a sinking feeling. He had almost killed Will. The thought alone haunted him whenever he thought about the incident.

"What are you doing, Gilan?" A familiar voice asked from behind him.

Gilan turned and watched as his former master walked across the grass and sat next to him, staring at the forest far away.

"Just thinking of everything." Gilan shrugged, trying to lighten the mood.

Halt humph, knowing the Gilan was avoiding the topic, "It is not your fault, Gilan. You didn't know that it was Will. It is not your fault."

"Yeah, I know." Gilan said. It sounded unconvincing even to him, "So what are we going to do now? We are back to square one."

"Not necessary." Halt answered after a moment of silence, "At least we know that Will is alive."

"But with the assassins." Gilan pointed out with a large sigh and lied down on the soft grass.

"At least we know he is alive." Halt repeated.

"So what are we going to do?" Gilan asked again.

"We wait."

"For what exactly?"

"For something to happen." Halt replied, "Something, anything. The assassins won't keep silent just after such a small event. For now, we just have to wait and look for clues."

"But we have looked everywhere." Gilan closed his eyes, "What else are there to be looked for?"

"Links." Halt replied, turning to his former apprentice, "Why did the assassins want to kill Princess Cassandra? Why did they need to retrieve the knife? There are a lot more to look for, Gilan. Don't give up just yet."

"I never said I am giving up." Gilan grumbled and turned to his side, "I am just taking a break. A long one."

"That is equivalent to giving up, Gilan."

There was a long and uncomfortable silence between them. Gilan fiddled with a twig of grass in his hand while Halt just stared at the forest.

Gilan decided to break it, "You said that we don't know if Will was happy or not to be with the assassins, so we should drag an assassin home and ask him."

Halt didn't reply, merely gestured for him to go on.

"Now that we know that Will is one of them," Gilan said painfully, "Does that means that he is happy with them?"

"What if they forced him to cooperate?" Halt pointed out, even though he knew that it is unlikely.

"Then Will wouldn't even considered saving that man."

Gilan turned onto his back again and stared at the ceiling. Stretching his hand, he grabbed the empty air instead of the orange and pink clouds that were high up in the sky.

"Hey, Halt." Gilan said after another moment.

"What?"

"Say," Gilan swallowed, "What if Will isn't going to come back? What will you do?"

Gilan felt a tear making its way down his cheek and hurriedly wiped it away.

"Then I will drag him back and ask him to explain."

"What if he is happy there?" Gilan sniffed as more tears made its way down.

"I will drag him back and ask him to explain." Halt repeated firmly.

"But what if he doesn't want to be with us?" Gilan sobbed.

"Then I will tie him high up in the tree until he gives us a good reason." Halt said firmly but quietly.

"What if-" Gilan began.

"I will never let him go!" Halt almost shouted that.

Gilan was shocked. No, he wasn't shocked because of what Halt said, more likely because of Halt's tone. He had never shouted before. This is definitely a surprise. An improvement or not, he wasn't sure. Then he snickered. To Halt, it sounded like a sneeze.

"Halt…" Gilan said, turning away to hide his grin.

"What?" Halt said, turning toward this former apprentice, "Don't get so upset, Gilan."

"Did you…did you just…?" Gilan pretended to sniff.

"What?"

"Did you just expressed your emotion and shouted?" Gilan laughed out loud.

For a moment, Gilan thought he saw Halt's lips twitched ever so lightly into what might have been a smile after being magnified. No, it is Halt he is talking about after all. Wait, maybe it is true. All the same, he laughed.

"If you don't want me to tie you up a tree, Gilan." Halt warned, "You better sh-stop."

Gilan grinned like an idiot and buried his face into the grass. Like they all say, there is always a rainbow after a storm. Maybe things will get better, Gilan thought as he turned, watching the sun descend all the way down the mountain. Maybe Will will come back after all.

* * *

 **Little Wishlet: Thanks for your encouragement! Hmmmm, where did I mention that WILL will be going to Skandia. I merely said that THEY are moving to Skandia. Right? Hehe. That was a small hint... GA, what did I just do?!**

 **Guest2: Your ideas are great as always! But I am planting Will on a different Route. But still, he will reach Skandia. And yes, the rangers and the assassins will meet. I am wondering if it should be like a full scale war(Not really), or just like, random assaults. I am not sure about the sequel's plot yet, but I hope you are interested in it!**

And for the readers out there: If you can think of a better title for this chapter, please do tell me. I named it **the intervention** because I can't think off a better one. Intervention as in: A pause in the story to tidy up the thoughts that are littered on the ground...


	27. The Preparation

A.N.: Well, I was in a hurry to finish this because I think that if I leave this for too long, people will think I am dead or something...

Well, this chapter is made up with mostly conversations. Can't think of any paragraph blocks to fill up the boredom.

Well, without wait and I hope you bear with my unimaginable laziness on the slowness of updates, here is chapter 27:

 **P.S. If you are interested, please do tell me what will be a befitting title to the chapters that is going to come. ^ ^ I mean, my naming skill isn't always the best.**

* * *

It was closed to dusk as William and Arch crept toward the castle. William felt nostalgic as they hid up in the same tree. He observed the quiet castle that laid dormant in front, his breath slowly sped up in excitement.

Then he realized something, "Will the rangers be there?"

Arch glanced sideways at him and shook his head, "They won't be. I heard that they have returned to the Redmont fief."

William sighed in relief but Arch pointed out unnecessarily, "But you know, they have those horse of theirs. So it won't be long wait if the king decided to call for them suddenly."

William glared at them and exhaled sharply, "That was unnecessary."

"Don't worry, if they come," Arch reassured him with a pat on the back, "I will give you a piggyback ride escape."

"I will pass, Arch."

"Then bridal style?" Arch snickered.

"No, I must humbly reject your suggestion." William said and asked, "So, what are we going to do now?"

Arch reached for his pocket and pulled out a map, holding them in front for William to see, "This is the floor map."

William shifted uneasily closer to Arch on the thick branch. He leaned in closer to look at the map.

"Where can we find the king?" William asked.

Arch snapped a short thin branch and tapped it on the top of the map, "This is the fourth floor. The king's room is located right here, behind this corner."

"How are we going to sneak in this time?" William wondered.

"We are not going to sneak in this time, Liam." Arch grinned, "We are climbing in."

"Windows?" William groaned, "I can't even climb a tree, Arch."

"Ah, don't worry too much about it." Arch waved his hand with a smile, "I will hoist you up there."

"Not funny, Arch." William complained, "What if we mess up the mission?"

"I am sure you will be able to climb on your own, Liam." Arch reassured him, "You are good and skilled enough to do that."

"I am not sure about that." William sighed and tapped the map, "Where are we going in from and how are we getting in?"

"Back door." Arch said, circling the bottom of the map, "From here. We can probably climb in through the back wall."

"That is just too obvious." William pointed out, "There will probably be patrols and a hell lot of them."

Arch shook his head, "That is where you are wrong, Liam. True, there will be patrols and sentries, but no, not a lot, just the normal one or two."

"Why? Aren't they afraid of another assassination attempt?"

"They are, but they don't know when we will strike. They are probably thinking along the line of that we will need some time to regroup after the last…incident." Arch pointed out, "Don't worry. Rangers are quite simple minded. No offence, Liam."

"No, it is fine." William replied, "But I seriously don't think I can scale the wall that easily, unlike you. I mean, I can't even climb a tree, much less the wall, Arch."

"Why don't you have some faith in yourself, Liam?" Arch pocked him gently on the shoulder, "I believe that you have at least enough potential to scale the wall, if not more."

"If you say so." William managed and sighed loudly, "So, where do we go first?"

Arch leaped down the tree effortlessly and watched as William struggled and slipped, landing right on a particularly large root.

Laughing silently, Arch pulled him onto his feet, "We are going to round the back."

"How pleasant." William sighed, "How large is this castle, Arch?"

"Oh, large enough, Liam." Arch sniggered.

With that, they crept toward the castle through the disguise of the neighboring shrubs and bushes. William kept an eye out for any guards as they shuffled through the greeneries silently. It wasn't the most pleasant job, William thought. It was not easy to brush away the tree branches that kept on slapping into his face while trying to stay hidden and silent. Every small crack he made earned a glare from Arch.

The smell of the shrubs and trees were familiar. It was as if he had been here before. Taking a deep breath, William surveyed his surround as they stopped. They were probably halfway to the back and William felt that they had been walking forever now.

Suddenly, Arch plucked him onto the ground and placed a hand on his mouth.

"What?" William hissed.

"Preparation time." Arch grinned and fumbled the bag he had concealed behind him.

"Why do we need to disguise ourselves if we are sneaking in?" William asked, "We aren't even going through the front door like last time."

Then he coughed quietly and he glared at Arch accusingly, "Well, I prefer not to go through the front door again, Arch. Especially as a certain baron's assistant who doesn't even have a name."

"Oh, do give it a rest, Liam." Arch said, pulling out the same robe he had worn last time, "You are going in with a different identity."

"What is it?" William asked then he realized, "Me? I am the only one going in?"

"Yes, you are." Arch sighed, "Honestly, I don't believe in your ability that much, Liam. But since I have shown my face to quite a lot of people on our last little trip we made. I think I may need to lie low for now."

"But-"

"You were once known as 'Will', I know, Sir Morten told me about it." Arch said, reassuringly, "Don't worry. I will give you a make-up. I wonder what will look good on you, Liam. Maybe I will turn you into the royal prince. No, that will be too suspicious. Oh, I know! I will turn you into one of the guards."

"Just say that in the first place, Arch." William sighed, "So, what do you have for me?"

Arch pulled out a red uniform with blue stripes, just like the one the patrol and guards have on. It even come with a sword. William sighed and removed his large coat, shivering slightly as a cold breeze breezed pass. Putting the red coat on, William was surprised that it fitted him almost perfectly.

"Now, lesson time." Arch said, sitting down rather than squatting, "What do you say when they caught you in the room?"

William tapped his chin thoughtfully, "I was just seeing to the needs of his Majesty?"

"That is the role of a maid, Liam. You are a guard, not a maid." Arch said exasperatedly, "If you really wanted to be a maid, you should have tell me sooner."

Before William can cut in, "Your answer is wrong. Think of something else."

William hummed and said, "How about 'I was just changing shift'."

"Then why are you in the king's room?" Arch sighed, "Wrong. Try again. I can't believe your intelligence level is that low."

William gritted his teeth and sighed, "Then 'I was just checking the security'."

"That is even worse," Arch sighed, "Try again."

"How about this," William said, trying to be calm, "I was just trying to assassin the king?"

"Very close." Arch said, much to William's surprise, "The answer is that you shouldn't say anything. Run. Get out of the room as soon as someone comes in and sees you. Best is to hide as soon as you heard someone. Worst case is to run right after they ask who you are. Your uniform should confuse them for a second or so."

"But there will be more guards in the castle if I run. It will be more suspicious if I was caught in the castle." William pointed out, "Is there any other ways?"

"Who said anything about going in the castle?" Arch said, interrupting him, "You are going out of the castle. Not into the castle, Liam."

"What do you mean?" William was beyond confused. Assassins have a very unique way of words, William thought.

"You are going out through the window. It is the fastest way." Arch said, "I will be waiting outside the wall in case you fail. But no matter what you do, the window will be the only exit you can take, nothing else. Unless it is very necessary, life threatening, you can take the door. Got it?"

"Climbing up might be easy," William sighed, "But climbing down is not easy at all, Arch."

Arch sighed and patted him in reassurance on the shoulder. William can't say he is exactly reassured. In short, he wasn't doubting his skills, but the more Arch tried to reassure him, the worst he felt. Or the more nervous.

"Let's leave it until we reach that point, should we?"

Arch held out his hand and took William's old coat, folding it and placing it into his bag. William got to his feet as well and with a beckoning hand, Arch motioned for him to follow. Tensing with nervousness, William trailed behind him, fist clenching and unclenching at the thoughts of his last mission.

* * *

Duncan leaned back against the chair. It had been a busy day after the guards had escorted him back to the castle. He had to go through with the security department as to why their security was breech so easily. After an hour of heated debate, they decided to withhold giving a tighter security measure for they believe it is better to not alarm the assassins. Honestly, Duncan didn't understand their way of thinking at all. But he had to agree with them. Having a tighter security might just make the assassins take a more desperate method. He had a feeling that something big is going to happen again.

He wondered where his daughter Cassandra is right now. Duncan sighed and placed his head on his desk. She is probably out playing again, such a tomboy. He sat up straight and leafed through the pile of documents on his desk. He wondered how many more he has to sign. To ensure his kingdom's proper running, it was necessary to at least glance once over each documents to avoid regretting any decisions he made. Taking the pen lying beside the stack of papers, he began the daily routine that he had gotten so familiar with.

After what seems like eternity, Duncan stopped, flexing his hands slightly. Glancing at the clock above the door, he checked the time. It is closed to seven at night. Placing the pen back where it was, he closed his eyes. It was getting late and he know how persistent his secretary will be if he did not rest on time.

Unbeknownst to him, the two assassins that had ransacked his chamber just a few days ago was just so close within his reach.

* * *

 **Little Wishlet: Well, If I just go around saying 'Thank you for your review' every time, I will feel so left out and that the author is just trying to be polite, right? And since someone actually spend time reading my story and actually reviewed, I can't just be that 'impolitely' polite, can I? ^ ^ Well, just a little hint, Will isn't going to Skandia in this story and not with the assassins, but he is going with the rangers in the next story(sequal). I hope! Well, I am just glad that you are enjoying my story!**

 **Guest 2: Hmmm, talking about his memory, I am thinking along the line that I should give Will's memory back sometimes soon. Shouldn't I? Hehe. Well, thanks a lot for taking your time to type up that review and reading my story! I know I have said this already, but your reviews really encouraged me to write!**

 **Guest: Really really really sorry for the late update! ^ ^ Pardon my laziness. Well, I got too caught up in being lazy, so I was a little late. Thanks for reading my story and I hope you like it so far! Ga, I am not sure how to make my reply un-polite while trying not to offend anyone.**

Well, peace out. Oh and by the way, I decided that I will update every Wednesday and Saturday from now on, starting from next week. I need to set up a schedule so I don't get the laziness disease...

Stay Tune!


	28. The King of Araluen

A.N.: Well, my laziness nearly had me there. Because of the over-satisfying reviews I have received, I felt like I have to update today. Hehe. Thanks for all the reviews I have received, I love you guys. Well, not technically love, but as in normal love love. You know what I mean? Haha.

* * *

 **Chapter 28: The King of Araluen**

* * *

"Arch, hand me the rope." William hissed as his hand grasped the empty air behind him.

His hand came in contact with a rough surface and he took it, fingering for the hook as he went. To both of their disappointment, the castle wall in the back was as smooth as anyone could get, leaving no holes or abnormal surfaces for them to climb. In the end, Arch came up with a rope with a hook in the end to help. William was sure that the rope itself will work but he wasn't sure whether or not the sound of the metal hook gripping into the bricks will not alert anyone.

Finding the hook, William tossed it high up onto the outcrop of the window. Pulling it taunt, the nervous boy tested the weight and wiped his sweaty hands on his uniform. After this mission, he promised himself, he is going to force Morten or K to give him a two-week break. The mission, as simple as it might sound, is taking a toll on him. Sighing softly, he began his slow but steady climb up the wall. He stopped and tensed as he heard the sound of a chair being scrapped back and a pen being dropped onto what sounded like a desk. The king is still up? He wondered. The boy suspended in midair outside the window then hear the explanation as the sound of paper shuffling reached his ears. He looked up and watched as a shadow moved against the light. Then it slowly moved toward the window.

William glanced around wildly but there was no place for him to hide. Removing one hand from the rough rope, he reached for the vials in his belt. If the king opens the window now, he thought nervously, he will have to fling one of the vials up. To his relieve, the shadow stopped in front of the window and thrown what seems like the curtain across it. Exhaling a breath he didn't know that he was holding, he gently uncurled his sweaty fingers from the vial.

Grasping onto the rope, he resumed climbing. With his heart beating loudly and nervously, every scrapping sound he made with his boots seems ominously loud in the night. Finally, his head bumped slightly against the hard stone edge and he clambered onto the outcrop, sitting on the sill as he rolled the rope back up. It will be useful for his escape later. Trying his best, he turned and opened the window. Fortunately, it opened inwards and he slipped his head through the curtain. The room was dark and he could hear the quiet breathing of the king as if he was right next to him. The king… He swallowed nervously. Is he really going to kill the king? Then he will be labeled as traitor and treason. Is he really up for this? Did running away from Halt and Gilan meant that he is ready to betray his country? Was it really that severe?

Dropping into the room quietly, he closed the window again. It was warm and comfy, very different than the harsh and brittle night out there.

The brown haired boy's fingers closed around one of the vials in his belt pockets. He had been given four vials as usual. Poison, gas, sleeping draught and the last vial to use only in emergency. That is, if he is captured and tortured for information, it is a potion for him to fake death. The boy's breathe rattle unnaturally in his throat and he stiffened it with a swallow. He hoped that he wouldn't be captured. Removing the seal on the first vial, he crept toward the bed. The king was lying on his back, breathing evenly and quietly, his chest raised and fall as he did. For the poison to work, he had to pour it into one's mouth. His eyes traveled from the vial to the king's peaceful sleeping face. For another moment, he wavered. But it soon turned into resolve as his thought of Arch and Morten. He can't disappoint them after going this far. They are the only one he can depend on right now and no one else.

With trembling hands, the vial hovered over the king's mouth.

 _"Just deal with the king." K reminded him before he left the castle, "Nothing else. If you don't feel like you are up to it, do anything you can do to solve this tax problem. Don't be rash, William. "_

Just deal with the king…A sudden idea sparkled in his mind and he quickly sealed the vial again. K told him to just deal with the king and do anything he could to solve the problem. It doesn't necessarily mean to assassin the king, William thought as his hands reached for the fourth and last vial. The clear liquid churned as he pulled it out.

To his surprise, his hands were firmed as the vial hovered over the king's slightly opened mouth. He uncorked it and let the content dribbled into his mouth. The king's eyes flew open at the contact. In the darkness, he searched for the reason and his eyes found William's. The king raised his hand as if trying to brush the bottle away, but before the king of Araluen could do anything, his hand dropped onto the bed and he was stilled.

Backing away in a hurry, the brown haired boy's breathing was uneven with nervousness. What should he do now? Just pouring the content into the king wouldn't do any good in solving the problem. His hips bumped against the sturdy desk and he swung around in panic, thinking that there was someone there. His eyes traveled down to the documents waiting to be signed. And the pen. Hastily, grabbing one of the spare parchments on the side, he wrote a short message. When he was finished, he folded it and placed it on the dead king's chest.

"Sorry." William whispered and headed toward the window.

Then he heard it, the sound of footsteps outside the door. Drawing his knife, he turned, his heart in his mouth. William knew that there is no time for him to escape. Whoever it is might cut the rope while he is trying to and call the guards. He doesn't want that. He will rather face the new comer than being chased and threatening the safety of the remaining assassins.

The door opened softly and William ducked behind the desk, remaining absolutely still. A girl about his age walked in. He stared at the girl as she made her way softly to the king's bed. This is bad. He thought, very bad. The nervous brown haired boy thought that the girl must have heard his heart beating, for it was loud in his ears like a drum that was right next to him.

"Father?" The girl asked softly, "Are you awake?"

Father? William wondered. So this must be the Princess Cassandra Arch had failed to assassin. What is the girl doing here at this late? Did she heard him coming in? His thoughts was cut short when the girl screamed loudly. He covered his ears with his hands and flinched.

"Father!" The girl screamed again, trying to shake him awake, "Father!"

There was the sound of thundering footsteps outside the door and guards spilled in. William knew that this is his chance. He will have to mix in with the guards and exited with an excuse. Easing his way slowly around the desk, he crawled toward the group. Then suddenly, one of the guards must have turned on the light for it momentarily blinded him. This is very bad, he thought again. With the light on, there is little to no chance of him sneaking in unnoticed. But he will have to give it a try.

"What happened, Princess?" One of the guards spoke up in concern, "We heard you screamed."

"Father…Father is…" The Princess was speechless, "He is dead!"

There was a momentarily shocked silence as the guards took in the fact. Maybe it is fate knocking on the door, as Morten told him, or it is just his unluckiness, he knocked over the chair as he crept forward. It was deafeningly loud in the room. Or maybe it was just his imagination. All heads turned toward him and the guards advanced toward his hiding place. Gripping his knife unsteadily in his hands, he continued crawling forward.

"Get out from behind the desk!" One of the guards called, a sword in his hand.

The guards moved to surround him and he jumped out, kicking one of them in the stomach and landing in the door way. He cursed softly under his breath as the familiar weight of the cowl was not on his head. Keeping his head lowered, he ran into the hallway. In the moment of terror, his mind was blank. Where is he? Where is the exit located? He was sweating nervously. Turning the corner, he headed toward a window. He can find his way out through a window, but not the hallways.

"He is over here!" He swung around suddenly and found himself facing a guard, "Get him!"

William pushed open the window with such force that it rattled and leaped onto the sill. The guard was almost onto him now.

"Stay where you are, or I will be forced to shoot!" The guard called in warning.

Shoot? William was shocked. Archers? Where? There, right behind the corner of the hallway. One of them was positioned with a bow.

"Damn it." William muttered and faced the archer.

As the archer lowered his bow, misunderstanding his gesture, William gave the window a hard shove and fell toward whatever lies below. He heard the Archer shouted out and he smiled in satisfactory. He had gotten away this time. Even in midair, his feet was already positioning themselves in a landing position. He saw the guard looking out at the window and shouting. Exhaling sharply, he let the air out of him. It wouldn't do much good to be holding his breath with all the air inside him. Rather than making the landing easier, it will make it worse.

Then the sharp iciness of water attacked him from behind. Water?! His eyes widened? Why is there water? He was falling very fast to what seem like no end. He shouldn't have exhaled, William thought blindly as he tried to propel himself upward. His vision was getting dimmer and dimmer by the second and he was drowning without air. Blindly, he clawed for something to hold on but there was nothing. The water merely floated through his grasp as if taunting him.

Then he hit the bottom. Slowly, he was stilled, no longer able to fight back the incoming water.

If this is what fate had chosen for me to do, William thought resignedly, I can't fight it. Accepting his fate, the darkness swallowed him up.

* * *

 **Guest 2: When I first read the words 'WAWTMA', I was like, what is this?... Haha. Fatal disease? Are there any cure? Oh, by continuing this story and updage frequently? Sure, I will do that. I don't want my readers to die, do I? ^ ^ Well then, I am off, to write more chapters! Don't die and stay tune. By the way, do get some medicines. Just in case when my laziness do get a hold on me.**

 **Little Wishlet: Haha. Did my laziness infected you? Do go see a doctor. They tend to have the best solution to those problems. Hehe. Well, don't worry. As long as you review, even just dropping a 'hi' I am satisfied. ^ ^ I mean, not many people have time and energy to drop a review after reading. Most of them don't even bother. So Thank you, really, for just reviewing! :)**

 **Cassandra Altman: Heya. When an energetic somebody just popped up out of no where and posted 7 comments continuously, I cannot bring myself to just sit there and pretend I have not read them because my lazy self just wanted to sleep. So here I am again, posting a new chapter. Hmmm, your suggestion is quite good, sorry if I made Gilan and Halt sounded a little uncaring. I will try to make them more caring in I think, the next chapter! Hmm, an emotional Halt is not a bad idea. Well then, I will make that change from now on! Thanks for the advice! And of course, I have read Ranger's apprentice. Well, my writing is somewhat REALLLY different from the great Flanagan, but I hope you like it. Ranger's Apprentice is one of my all time favorite book too!**


	29. The Serendipitous Happenstance

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"A.N.: Thanks for all the reviews and supports I have received so far! I really appreciated you for dropping your review, AHEM, I mean, reviewS for my story! I hope you have enjoyed it so far and will be so in the future./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I guess I can't really wait until Wednesday to post this since I already finished. Plus, school is starting soon and I want to finish this as fast as I can or I might not get time. So for the sequel, the update will be slow, slower than this definitely./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Well then, without further do, here is strongChaoter 29: The Serendipitous Happenstance/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongP.S. A long name, I know.../strong/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Gilan," Halt called from the other room./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Gilan looked up from musing over his cup of coffee, "What is it, Halt?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""We are called back to Castle Araluen." Halt said, coming into the room, "Crowley said something about extra security."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""He should have said that sooner before sending us back," Gilan groaned, "I don't want to move."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"There was a moment of silence and Gilan felt Halt's stare boring a hole in the back of his head. Finally, giving in, Gilan stood up with great reluctance, "I am packing."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It didn't take them that long to pack and soon they were on their horses. Gilan glanced back at Tug. During the absence of Will, Tug was getting thinner and thinner than he already is. He wasn't eating very much. The shabby horse that was once full of energy now was closed to being a wilted plant./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Guard the cabin, Tug." Gilan called cheerfully./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tug looked up with what seems like bleary eyes and neighed softly before dipping his head again. The tall ranger took that as a yes and trotted away silently behind the older ranger. Tug's mood seemed to affect the other two horses, for they no longer nicker their friendly greetings nor bumping each other in good nature. Will… Gilan thought./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It took them less than three hours to reach Castle Araluen on their horse. The guards ushered them in after Gilan and Halt as soon as they placed their horse in the stable boys' care. The youngest of the pair was wondering as to why they were called to the castle. Halt told him that it is because of the need for tighter security. Gilan glanced around. There weren't a lot of additional guards as far as he could see. Actually, there were none. It was the same old Castle Araluen with the same old patrols and sentries. Just what is going on? What is the use of them coming if they weren't going to do anything else to improve the security?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Through the hallway, they were lead into a small room and the man sitting behind the desk stood up with a smile./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I am Peyton Semmersky, the head of the security department." The man said, bowing slightly, "Welcome to castle Araluen."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The two rangers merely nodded and Peyton continued, "You might be wondering why you were called here. We are enforcing a tighter security from now on. But to do so without alarming our targets, the assassins, we chose to modify the security from the behind. You will be stationed in castle Araluen for a while until this crisis can come to an end. You will not be officially listed as a patrol but you will be part of the security force."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Halt spoke up suddenly, "Does His Majesty know of this?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"To Gilan's surprise, Peyton shook his head, "No, this is all done without the consent of His Majesty. We do not want to alarm him and give him a sense of insecurity until it is time. A king's action affect his subjects also."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What do you want us to do?" Gilan asked, cutting straight to the point./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Be part of the patrol." Peyton said, coming around the desk, "But don't show yourself. Work behind the scenes."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""But wouldn't warning the king be a wiser decision?" Gilan pointed out, "It can gives His Majesty an earlier warning and keeps the citizens in the castle alerted."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Like I said, it causes unnecessary sense of insecurity. True, the king's safety is our top concern, but the king's health is part of it." Peyton said apologetically./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What a bunch of crap." Gilan muttered, then louder, "You just don't want to spend money on deploying guards and soldiers, right?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Halt coughed to interrupt his outburst and Gilan fell silent, "I understand your point. We will do whatever we can to ensure the security."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Thank you for your cooperation." The head said, relieve in his voice, "Why don't you take your rooms down on the second floor? It should still be open."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Understood." The two rangers said simultaneously and left the room, their cloak swirling behind them./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sensing that his former apprentice wanted to say something, Halt glanced at him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Gilan sighed, "Can't say I miss being here exactly."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between them before Halt broke it, "We will get Will back."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Gilan glanced at his former mentor and took a deep breath, "That we will. Definitely."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hey, Halt." Gilan spoke up again./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What do you think Will is doing right now?" Gilan asked, glancing up at the high ceiling./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The taller ranger saw the shorter one glanced toward the window, "Probably asleep."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You are right." Gilan smiled as he saw the darkened sky, "I wonder if he is comfortable where he is."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The older ranger cleared his throat, "I hope not. Because I am dragging him back soon."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"For once, Gilan didn't feel like this is a laughing matter. He felt sad and depressed, yet nervous at the same time. He had known Will for quite a while now and ever since a month ago, everything had turned down hill. Will, from that energetic boy, to an assassin that murders people. The Will right now is very different than the Will from before./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"A sudden scream split the air and he jerked up involuntarily. Swinging around, he found nothing threatening around them but it didn't cease the uneasy feeling he had./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Exchanging a glance with Halt, he asked the question they had in their mind, "What was that?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"They were silent for a moment, hoping that it will come again. But it didn't, instead, a sudden rush of guards pushed passed them and headed toward the fourth floor. The two rangers sidestepped to let the group passed. Knowing that they can't perform their duty unless they know what is going on, Gilan reached out./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Dragging one of them from the group, he asked, "What happened?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""It was Princess Cassandra!" The guard exclaimed, "It came from His Majesty's room!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"With that, the guard brushed aside Gilan's hand and rushed away with his group. Gilan was stunned and surprised. Just what in the world is happening? Without another moment of hesitation, Gilan and Halt ran toward the King's chamber. He felt dread filling his heart. Something bad is bound to happen./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Halt asked /Gilan swallowed and voiced their thoughts out, "It is the assassins. Again."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"They rounded the corner just in time to see a fast and red figure rushing past the turn in front of them. He was then followed by a guard and an archer. Halt held out a hand to stop Gilan from advancing. Together, they hid in the shadow and listened./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""He is over here! Get him!" The guard yelled loudly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The tall ranger heard the sound of a window being forced open and the night breeze whooshed in. Wrapping his cloak tighter around him, Gilan snuck a peak over the corner. A uniformed guard was standing on the sill of the window, dangerously closed to leaping away. His back was to him and Gilan was unable to identify him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Stay where you are, or I will be forced to shoot!" The guard closer to him called in warning./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Was it a traitor? It wasn't the assassins after all? Gilan was confused. Then the guard on the window turned toward the archer. The sight almost knocked the breath out of him. It was Will. The uniformed guard was Will. The tall ranger saw the archer lowered his bow in misunderstanding and with a sly smile, the boy on the window gave the frame a hard push and fell, tumbling towards whatever lies below him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Will." Gilan breathed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He felt rather than saw his former mentor stiffened at the name. Without a second thought, he brushed past the stunned archer and the guard and leaned out the window./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"In the air, he saw that Will was positioned to land. He felt a relieved sigh coming out of him. Then his eyes widened in horror as he saw what was below the falling boy. Water. A large and deep pool that was built just recently for transporting water. The water was constantly being pumped and pulled away with two large tubes on either side. A sharp intake of breath escaped him. Will cannot swim well and Gilan knew that. If Will was to be sucked into the tubes…The tall ranger was too horrified to even think about it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Will!" Gilan screamed as Will fell into the water./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Was Will trying to suicide? Gilan leaped onto the window sill./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Gilan, calm down." Halt said hurriedly from behind him, "Don't be rash."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The dark figure below the water was still sinking. Sinking to oblivion and darkness. Will made no visible attempt to get back up again and Gilan felt his heart beating faster and faster with desperations./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Giving the window frame a hard shove, he leaped after the falling boy. Will, please hold on. He plead as he broke into the water. He heard his former master yelling his name behind him but he ignored him. Diving toward the deep bottom of the pool, he felt his ears popped. Not caring one bit, he swam on. The icy cold water cut into his cloak but he didn't realize. The only thing in his mind was Will and Will only. Bubbles escaped from his mouth as he swam deeper and he held his breath. The pool was too deep and he felt his oxygen running out. Struggling, he thought he saw Will dimly. Still further down. Giving his last spur or energy, he pushed forward./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Then he reached him. Even under water, he could see that Will wasn't in a good condition. His lips were blue and his skin was pale white. Gathering the light boy in his arms, Gilan gave the floor a hard kick and propelled themselves upward. The tall ranger felt the coldness radiating from Will onto him even in the water. He was cold, colder than the water itself. Then they stopped moving upward from the momentum and slowly began sinking. Gilan realized that he had ran out of air a long time ago. No! He screamed in his head. He had to at least get Will out of here. If he doesn't… Will will surely die. He felt his vision growing dim and the boy in arms grew heavier. He reached out toward the light weakly, his fingers brushing the unemotional water./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It was that moment that he felt strong arms pulling him upward, toward the light. He opened his eyes and through the blurry water, he saw Halt with a grim look on his face. With Halt's strength, the three of the broke through the water and took in deep breaths. Or at least, two of them./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He tasted something salty all of a sudden and realized that tears of relieve and joy he didn't know was there, had already began pouring out of his eyes. Taking a deep breath, Gilan swam for the shore a few meters away./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"As soon as they were on shore, guards rushed toward them with blankets. The chilly night wind made things worse. Clutching Will tighter to his chest, Gilan wrapped the layers of blankets around them tightly. He won't let go of Will ever again. Reaching out, he felt for a pulse and exhaled sharply as he felt one, so weak and slow, as if the person has lost the energy to live anymore. No, definitely not. Pulling Will closer, he tried to warm him up./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Take him to a healer, quickly!" One of the guards said, "Before he dies. At least we managed to catch one of them, we can't let this one die."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Too tired to feel angry at their choice of words, Gilan was rushed to the hospital wing of the castle with the help of Halt. What happened after that was darkness. He doesn't remember when he fell asleep or how. The last thing he felt was them prying Will out of his cold grasp. And then, the welcoming darkness./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongLittle Wishlet: Will? Die? No way! How can I make a sequel if Will died? Unless I make Will a vampire... Hehe. As for your question, I think this is more like...let's see...after the skandia, I think. Well then, do stay tune and I hope you haven't come down with any more of my mysterious illness!/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongGuest 2: THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(voice cracked)ks. Yay, I reached a 100 reviews already! Am really happy! Thank you for your support so far! Well, btw, you mentioned publishing. Just wanna tell you that I am writing a different(original) story in my spare time and I think I am gonna publish it soon. :) Nope, not gonna tell you the name just yet. Well, no need to write that many reviews if you don't think it is necessary or your nature! I read every review carefully and I never forget even a single one! :D/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongCassandra Altman: Thanks for reading my story! I am glad that you are so energetic about it! Well, the plot I have planned out is somewhat similar to your idea, but not everything the same! Do stay tune and thanks for loving my story! BTW: REALLY, REALLY REALLY REALLY?! THE MOVIE IS COMING OUT? OMG, I HOPE IT WILL BE GOOD! I mean, that movie for Percy Jackson was just so crappy and it didn't match the awesome book Rick Riordan wrote at all. I hope this one will be good! Can't wait to see who will be Will's actor./strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongMaddie Altman: Thanks for reading my story, oh and, supporting me on GOOGLE+. I hope you have enjoyed my story so far and will do so in the future! YAY, CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT A NEW READER(WILLING TO REVIEW) !/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongHope4mustangs: Nonono, Will just can't die. If he dies, then the story will just end with the most crappy ending I have ever came up with. I mean, I never let a character(Main) die in my stories because I can't deal with sad stories. ^ ^/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emWell then, before I peace out quietly, do keep in mind that my update will vary but it will always stay within the 'twice' per week rule, if not more. Just a time limit, you know. But school starts next week, so I might have to move it to Wednesday and Sunday. You know how schools are. Oh and lastly, for the Sequel that I (hope) will be writing, it will take place in Skandia. I haven't decided the plot yet but it will involve the assassins and the rangers again. So if you have any suggestions and ideas, I will be happy to listen!/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Well then, Peace out!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-Her Highness, Kawazoe Kumiko /p 


	30. The Reiteration

A.N.: Happy chapter 30! Woohoo. Never thought I will reach so far for my first fanfiction. I decided that I will write as much as I can and try to finish this story before the freaking school start. Before my life slowly descend into nightmares. *AHEM* anyways. Thanks for the reviews and the constant encouragement that I have received so far.

Well then, without further do, here is chapter 30!

P.S. This chapter is short of 2,000 words but I can't think of anything else to write before the clif-I mean, the end of this chapter cut. I will try to make the next chapter 2000 words.

* * *

 **Chapter 30: The R** **eiteration**

* * *

 _He was still sinking, faster and faster, into the oblivion. He reached out, his hands brushing only the icy water. The current pushed him slowly upward, further away from the unconscious black shadow below… Away…away…away…_

"Will!" Gilan woke screaming.

Opening his eyes, his sight met the white ceiling of the healer's wing. Gripping the front of his shirt, he calmed his increased breathing. His eyes searching blindly around for that boy in his dream.

"How are you feeling?" A familiar gruff voice asked from besides him.

Gilan was startled and he turned to the source of the voice, "I am fine."

The brown haired ranger closed his eyes, unsure what was happening around him for a moment, his thoughts were too muddied to be identified. Then he sat up suddenly, glancing around wildly for the small figure he had hauled from the death's door.

"Will!" The agitated ranger exclaimed, "Where is Will?"

Halt raised from his chair and settled a calming hand on his former apprentice's shoulder, "Calm down, Gil."

The brunet glanced at the older ranger in worry and concern for his friend, "Where is him? Is he okay? He is alive, right? Tell me, Halt!"

"Calm down." Halt repeated slowly, attempting to push his former apprentice onto the bed, "Will is fine. He is currently in the other room. Resting."

"Oh." Gilan fell back onto his pillow, "He is alive. Will is alive."

"That he is." Halt reassured him again and stood up, "I am going to go check on him. You stay here."

"But I want to see him too." The brunet said, sitting up again and attempting to get out of bed.

"No, absolutely n-" Halt was interrupted by a healer walking in.

"Oh, you are awake." The healer said as she sat down a tray on the nightstand near his bed, "How are you feeling? No headaches? Not cold?"

"No, I am fine." Gilan replied as confidently as he could.

"Alright, let me do a physical checkup then you can go." The healer said, coming closer.

The brunet was relieved. He can't wait to see Will again. The examination took a little longer than he thought but he bore through it. The middle-aged healer seemed satisfied with the results and Gilan draped the ranger's cloak over his clothing. His frame shook with anticipation and excitement. .

"Can I go see Will now?" The tall ranger asked as soon as the healer turned back to him.

"Will?" The healer's brows knitted together for a moment in confusion then she got what he meant, "Oh, the assassin that was captured? He is in the next door. He hadn't wake up yet but you can go see him. But come back afterward, I have a second checkup for you."

The tall ranger grinned in reply and hurried out the door like wind. His heart pounding wildly. Will, please be okay. True to the healer's word, the room was right next to his. Calming his breathing, he opened the door quietly. Not wanting to wake his friend up, he crept quietly to sit on the stool beside his bed.

"You are loud." A familiar voice observed from the bed, "and lousy, Gil."

To say he yelped out loud will be an understatement, he shrieked in surprise. The figure on the bed chuckled and the bed shook unstoppable. Gilan abandoned the thought of getting across quietly and walked to the bed. For a moment, he just stood there, his curled fist trembling with emotions. Suddenly, the tears came. First, a single glided down his cheek and opened the gate, then the rest came, rushing through the open gate.

"Will…" Gilan said, his voice cracking with emotions. He reached out for his dear friend's hand and gripped it tightly. He is never going to let it go again. Never ever. He can't bear it if Will disappeared on him again. Once is enough. Twice will just be too much. Large tears dripped from his face and onto their enveloped hands.

"What is it, Gil?" The small figure asked, confusion evident in his voice, "Why are you crying?"

"I thought I lost you." Gilan sobbed, his forehead touching the back of the boy's hand, "I thought you were going to die. I thought you were dead."

"I am sorry," The boy said, an apologetic grin in his voice, "I shouldn't have gone to the cliff with Horace. My curiosity got the better of me."

"No, it is not your fault, W-" He said automatically then he froze and looked up into the boy's eyes, hope evident in his gaze, "Cliff?"

"What?" The dark haired boy's eye caught his in question.

"Did you just say 'cliff'?" The tall ranger asked, his voice quivering slightly.

"I think I did." The boy rolled his eyes, "That is, if I didn't have hearing problems."

The familiar sarcastic attitude rolled off the boy, enveloping him in its warmness and the brunet's shoulder shook as his breath became faster and faster. The boy sat up from the bed, puzzled and surprised by his reaction. Placing a gentle hand on his head, the boy patted him, not sure what he is doing.

"Are you okay, Gil?" The dark haired asked, "Do you need to see a healer?"

Ignoring the question directed at him, the tall ranger gripped the hand in his tightly, "Why do you think you are in the infirmary?"

Taken aback at the sudden change of topic, the boy stared, "Pardon?"

"Why do you think you are in the infirmary?" The tall ranger asked, his eyes beseeching the boy, searching for the evidence to his small kindling hope.

The boy chuckled nervously and he cleared his throat, "Well, Horace and I went to explore this cliff. Then I fell down accidentally. Well, I actually felt pretty good even though I fell from that height."

Gilan's blood ran cold. His excitement diminished in a sudden, leaving only coldness of the brittle truth behind. Will…didn't remember. No...This can't be happening. Again. He placed his face in his hands as the truth hit him over and over again. He wasn't sure if he was glad that Will had forgot that particular horrible part of his life or not. It meant that they could start over with Will again and pretend that this assassin incident had never happened. Is it possible? Was it really this fortunate? Gripping the hand tightly, he swore that he will protect this boy forever. He will never let him disappear again.

The door creaked open behind him and Gilan jerked up. Halt walked in and raised his eyebrow in surprise at Gilan's puffy eyes and their enveloped hand.

"Hi, Halt." The boy called cheerfully, "May I have a cup of coffee? They only have water here."

Halt's other eyebrow shot up in surprise at the energetic attitude of the boy. He was stunned momentarily. Clearing his throat loudly, he made his way to beside his former apprentice.

Carefully, bending down and aligning their eyes, Halt asked, "How are you feeling, Will?"

"I feel fine actually." Will answered truthfully, "Nothing really hurts, Halt."

"I see." Confused with his choice of word and attitude, the old ranger sat down heavily beside the bed.

Gazing at his former apprentice questioningly, he asked the unspoken question with a glance. What happened? The tall ranger merely shook his head and released his clutch on the boy's hand. There was an awkward but comfortable silence between the three rangers. Two of them are glad to see the third while the third was just confused as to why they seemed so down and concerned about him. The silence was broke when the tall brunet decided to spoke up.

Clearing his throat to get it going, he directed it at Halt, "Halt, I need to speak to you about something. In private."

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the boy staring at them in confusion and hurt. Swallowing his guilt, he led his former master outside the room. There, he abandoned his confident posture and slide down against the wall. Sensing the sudden change in the atmosphere around his former apprentice, the old ranger leaned against the wall next to him.

"What happened, Gil?" Halt asked softly.

"Will," The tall ranger said, his voice muffled as he placed his head on his arms, "He doesn't remember the whole assassin incident, Halt."

"He doesn't…remember?" Halt was shocked at the information he received, "Again?"

Gilan merely nodded mutely and raised his head, angling it at a degree to look at the older ranger above him. Ever since Will disappeared about a month or so ago, he had wanted to drag him home and be with him again. But now that he is back, with his memory gone again, he wasn't sure what to do. Sure, Will is the same as before, with his forgotten memory of the ranger, but is it really for the best? He had forgotten a month of his life. It won't be easy for him, to believe in the lies that the two rangers will have to make up to cover for the missing memories. Gilan didn't want to lie to his friend, to hurt him even further than he had already done.

Halt finally spoke up but it wasn't any kind of reply he was expecting to receive, "The king had been assassinated."

Gilan jerked up in surprise, "What?"

"He had been assassinated." Halt repeated, glancing sideways at his former apprentice, "The assassin left a message though."

"When did it happen?" Gilan asked, standing up.

The older ranger was silent for a moment before he continued, "The same night Will leaped out that window. Yesterday. The reason Will was running away was because he had assassinated the king."

"N-No way…" Gilan said, horrified, "This can't be true. He will be executed for treason, Halt! What are we going to do? I can't let him die, I just can't!"

"Calm down, Gilan." Halt placed a comforting hand on the tall ranger and patted him in reassurance, "You might be wondering why Will hadn't been thrown into the jail now."

"Isn't it because he was unconscious and was closed to dying?" The tall ranger asked.

"No, not really." The other ranger shook his head, "It was because the assassin that killed the king had left a message for the guards. They need to know what it meant before killing Will. That is, if they still need to kill him afterwards."

The brunet swallowed with great difficulties, "What did the message say?"

Halt leaned back against the wall before he continued, "Something about the king isn't dead and that he is the cure."

* * *

I just realized I skip a certain guest reviewer by the name of Moonfyre during the last chapter's reply section. I AM SO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.

 **Moonfyre: Of course. I will make sure to add the Halt and Will scene somewhere later! Can't leave that out no matter what. ^ ^**

 **Little Wishlet: Hmmmm, I am not sure what I should titled my sequel as...Let's seeee *one hour later* I have no idea so far. Ga, Emojis...Nooo, don't drown me either. I need to survive to finish this!**

 **Guest 2: True. For some of the works I read, whenever I searched 'Will and Gilan', most of what came up are...romance?! and I was like WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE IN THE WORLD?! *AHEM* anyways. I actually like the brotherly relationships between them. Like someone really caring and all that. I also like the Halt and Will sort of fatherly affection too. NOT ROMANCE... ^ ^ well then, peace out quietly.**

 **Cassandra Altman: No, don't track me down. Don't stalk mehhhhhhhhhhhhhh! No, I can see you by my neighbor's house, Your Highness! Well then, I decided that I should write everytime to finish this before school start, so do look forward. I might not be able to post everyday, but maybe every other day if I can. Ah and, don't worry about your grammar, mine is worse sometimes. hehe ^ ^**

 **Maddie Altman: ^ ^. Signing up sometimes really solves the problem but you can't post more than 1 review per chapter, so it kinda has its 'down' points too. But still, thanks for supporting me!**

 **Introverted-thespian: Really? I like making new friends on G+. You can tell me your mail later through PM-ing(is this a word...?)**

 **hope4mustangs: Is there a world record for reading? Lol. Well, as for your ideas, I have something else plaaaanned ~ *WINKS*. As I probably said earlier, I don't just go around killing random characters, nope nope nope *waaags finger*, that is not okay. So I can't let His Majesty Duncan die. Plus, I will need to get a successor for the throne and that is even more troublesome. Don't worry, he will _return from the dead~~~~_ (no, it is not a creepy ghost story). ^ ^. But still, I really like some of your suggestions! **

If I happened to skip your review, feel free to bellow your fury in my face for my carelessness.

Well then, peace out!

-Her Majesty, Queen of Semi-Laziness


	31. The Unforeseen Amelioration

_A.N.: It is already quite late when i finished this so I am not going to do the review/reply section for this chapter. I will do a big one at the end of this story. It is coming to a close very soon. And I hope you have enjoyed it so far and will be looking forward to my sequel(don't have a name yet, but I will think of one after this story)._

 _Well then, without further do, here is chapter 31_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 31: The Unforeseen A_** ** _melioration_**

* * *

 _"No, not really." The other ranger shook his head, "It was because the assassin that killed the king had left a message for the guards. They need to know what it meant before killing Will. That is, if they still need to kill him afterwards."_

 _The brunet swallowed with great difficulties, "What did the message say?"_

 _Halt leaned back against the wall before he continued, "Something about the king isn't dead and that he is the cure."_

* * *

"What?" Gilan asked with a raised eyebrow, "I don't get it."

"Neither do I." The ranger next to him said, "Nor everyone else except Will. This is probably the only reason that Will hadn't been thrown into the jail and get executed yet."

"Will, what have you gotten yourself into again?" The dejected tall ranger muttered.

But no matter what, he was happy and simply glad to have Will back. Everything else can wait at that moment. He hoped that time could freeze right there and then, to cherish it forever.

Sadly, the older ranger broke his daydreaming, "I was told to bring you to the King's chamber, and Will too when he wakes."

"I will go get him ready then." The tall ranger shrugged and stood up, "No point in keeping them waiting."

The former mentor crossed his arms and waited outside as his former apprentice went inside to get the boy ready. Sighing and closing his eyes, Halt wondered how in the world did things turned into this. Everything seemed so messed up when looking back and nothing made any sense. Why can't Will remember? Why did Will assassinated the King? Did Will came willingly or not? The thoughts jumbled in his head and he breathed in and out slowly to get rid of his unease. He will deal with them when the time came, but now it hadn't.

* * *

Will leaned against his pillow in silence as he strained his ears to eavesdrop on the conversation that was probably going on outside. But he was too far away and the walls were too thick to actually hear anything other than the muffled voice. Just why in the world are they being so secretive around him? He coughed, feeling his chest suddenly constricted for no reason. Pushing it aside as a small detail, his thought strayed toward Halt and Gilan. What really did happened? He couldn't remember much after the fall from the cliff. The last thing he remembered was Horace yelling his name and Tug whining loudly.

He jerked up in surprise as the door opened, revealing the tall ranger, "Gil."

The young ranger looked at him in confusion as Gilan gathered himself, "Let's get you ready. We are going to the King's Chamber."

"Another mission?" Will asked hopefully.

Life had been boring without missions, the young brunet thought. Even though missions are risky but they were always exciting. He was beyond puzzled as the tall ranger shuffled and shifted uncomfortably.

"What is wrong?" Will asked, cocking his head to one side, "Not a mission?"

"Ah no," Gilan scratched his head nervously, "Not really."

Putting on a bright smile, Will reassured his friend, "Alright, I will get ready."

"The clothes are already in the changing room." Gilan called as the brunet made his way to the room.

It didn't take him too long to get change before they made their way to the King's chamber. Will wasn't sure what was going to happen but the passerby guards kept on eying him with anger and fire in their eyes. He flinched as one of them brushed rudely past him, nearly tumbling down the stair. Gilan kept a tight grip on his arm after that. The young ranger wasn't sure what had happened but whatever it was, he was the center of the cause. Just what in the world did he do? He doesn't remember anything after the fall from the cliff. Did something big happened? He wondered as he watched the two tensed ranger beside him steering him up the stairs and toward the King's chamber.

For some reason, the closer he was, the louder his heart thumps until he was literally drowning in the beating. He felt his heart leaped to his mouth but not sure of the cause. There were two pairs of guards outside the King's Chamber, they were all armed from head to toe. They looked up in surprise then anger when he appeared over the top of the stairs.

"He needed to be handcuffed." One of them said angrily, holding them off.

"He doesn't remember anything." Gilan said gently, prying the hand the guard had on Will's shoulder off gently, "He said."

"You can't take a traitor's word!" The guard raised his voice angrily, "I don't believe him!"

Will flinched in surprise and Gilan steadied him with a hand. Traitor? Him? What had he done? Just what in the world is happening? Swallowing hard, he shifted uneasily on his feet. The argument in front of him slowly died down when Gilan finally relented and the guard passed him a metal handcuff. Giving him an apologetic look, Gilan placed it over both of his wrist and locking it with a click before dropping the key into the guard's outstretched hand. Will didn't object, knowing that nothing good will come out of it anyways. With one guard bumping the hilt of his sword threateningly behind and Gilan and Halt in front, they made their way into the room.

Evanlyn, no, Princess Cassandra sat on a chair by the bed while two more pair of guards stood beside her. Will inhaled sharply as his gaze landed on his King. A white cloth covered him from head to toe, leaving no gaps. The king…is dead? He coughed suddenly and Gilan patted him sympathetically with misunderstandings. There were also a lot of people dressed in fancy clothing beside her. He recognized the face of Baron Arald and Sir Rodney from them.

"You did this!" Evanlyn screeched as she saw Will, tears striking through her beautiful face, "You killed father! You killed him."

"Calm down, your highness." One of the guards behind her held her down, "We will take care of this."

"I…did this?" Will was speechless.

No wonder. Everyone was staring at him with such hatred and anger. He couldn't face the anguish on the princess face so he turned away, glancing at the floor. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that he had killed His Majesty. He just couldn't! The last thing he remembered was him falling down that freaking cliff, just how in the world did it end up in him killing the king? Nothing make any sense. He trembled slightly as tears threatened to make their way out. Gripping his shoulder tightly, Gilan sent reassurance through the touch.

"Will, once a royal ranger with the highest praise," Baron Arald said, shaking his head slowly in sadness, "You are marked as a traitor to this country from now on."

"Wait!" Will called out desperately, "What did I do? I don't remember! Just what in the world happened?"

There were jeers from the guards behind and in front of him and from the barons in the small crowd gathered. They were all negative remarks and each one made him flinch and shrink back. This can't be happening, he thought. His eyes were wide with fear and confusion was one of the emotions. Traitor? He couldn't remember even setting foot in the castle. Wasn't he in Redmont fief? Just what in the world happened?

Baron Arald stepped forward in front of the people, "You are hereby given two choices, Will the traitor."

The remark hurt him deeply, especially since it was from Baron Arald, someone who he had been familiar with for so long. It just hurt to hear the words uttered from him.

"Revive him, or you will be executed."

Will couldn't believe what he had said. Revive him! What a joke! How can a dead person be revived? Do they just want him to die that badly?

Baron Arald must have sensed his confusion for he asked, "What is wrong?"

"Ah, Baron Arald, May I?" Receiving a nod, Gilan continued quietly, "Will doesn't remember what happened after the cliff."

"He…doesn't remember?" Baron Arald asked.

Will sworn that he saw a look of concern before it was gone as fast as it came. No, he was probably hallucinating. He was a traitor after all. What kind of person will sympathize a traitor? Or believing in his words?

"My lord, you can't trust what he say!" The guard behind him called, "He is a traitor!"

Holding a hand up, Baron Arald ignored the outcry or the restlessness behind him, "I will let you see the note. Then you will have to make the decision. I don't care if you remember or not. All that matter is your choice and nothing else."

The baron fished out a piece of elegantly folded paper from his pocket and passed it to Will. The young boy took it with trembling hand and opened it. It took him a moment for his teary eyes to focus on the blurred words but eventually he did.

 _This is a warning for the King and everyone else who has the authority. I wanted to solve this matter peacefully so I used this method. Please reduce the tax on the people of the outskirt. They are dying because of it and we heard their request. Please do as I said, or the king will be dead to you for eternity. I have a way to revive him. But that is only if my request is fulfilled. If not, I am deeply sorry to say that that you might have to find a new heir._

There was no signatures at the bottom and as he finished reading, he looked up. True, the handwriting looked like his and the way the words were phrases were his too. But when did he write this? He just can't remember. Why is Gilan keep on telling everyone that he had loosed his memory after the cliff? Did something happened? Why can't he remember?

"You wrote this, didn't you?" Baron Arald asked coldly, all trace of the warmth disappeared.

"The handwriting looks like mine." Will answered hesitantly, "I think it is mine."

"So, what is your choice?" The baron asked him again, "Die or revive him?"

Will knew that the baron was beyond nervous behind his confident mask. If he chose to die over reviving the king, all will be lost. But Will didn't know how to revive a dead person. He didn't know what he meant in the letter.

"Was there…anything with me when I…" Will swallowed, "Killed the king?"

At the last three words, there was suddenly an uproar and Baron Arald calmed down the crowd angrily before turning toward Will, "As a matter of fact, there was."

Placing a belt before him on the table, Baron Arald continued, "This was found on your person after you were retrieved from the water."

Retrieved from the water? Will had no time to muse over the detail. He had chosen to revive the king after all. He didn't want to die not knowing how and why this had happened. He just can't. Fingering the belt slightly, he was shocked by how familiar the texture was to his fingertips but he couldn't remember what it was. Two knives were strapped onto the belt and Will glided his fingers over it. He felt the guards and everyone else's eyes on him and his fingers in alarm, ready for him if he drew the knife on them. But he didn't, knowing that he had absolutely no chance in winning with his hand cuffed and with an unfamiliar weapon.

But it wasn't an unfamiliar weapon. The grip and the design was all very familiar to his eyes. There was one particular knife that caught his attention. The hilt was a mix of black white and blue with a round insignia on the hilt. _Celeste_. The name came to him automatically and he started. The name sounded right and he mouthed it silently, liking the feel of it.

"Just get to it." The baron said, impatient after the long silence and wait.

Swallowing nervously for the umpteenth time, his hands trailed down to the four bottle in a pocket. He pulled each one of them out and examined them closely. Green, gray, pink and a clear liquid substance.

 _"The green one is poison. The gray one is sleeping gas in a vial. The pink one is sleeping draught. The last one you can use only when you are desperate enough. Like when you don't think you can keep any information regarding us any longer, you can use it. It is a temporary death potion. It will ensure your death until an antidote is administrated or under a special condition."_

A familiar voice spoke. He thought he remembered being told that faintly. But he couldn't remember when or where. Who was it? He shook his head. Now is not the time. His life is on the line here. Then he came to an easy realization. When the note had said a way to revive him, he must have been the temporary death potion. So the king had been administrated that potion, thus causing his fake death. He scratched his head in nervousness and confusion. So what was the antidote or the special condition? The more he wanted to remember, the more everything slipped away. With a frustrated grunt, he pulled out the clear liquid and examined it, hoping that more will come.

What was the antidote or the special condition? Will thought, gritting his teeth in concentration. Remember, Will, remember!

 _The antidote…_ The faint voice of his memory came again and he shut his eyes and placed a hand over his ears to block out any outside interference.

 _The antidote is itself…_ The voice uttered softly by his ears. His head shot up in surprise. The antidote is itself. What does that mean? Itself? The potion itself or was there more? No, he didn't think so. Shaking the content of the clear liquid bottle, he headed toward where his king laid.

"Don't go any closer!" The guard behind him grabbed him by the shoulder.

The boy glanced back at him in confusion. Didn't they want him to revive the king?

"Do you know how to revive him?" Baron Arald asked after he gestured for the guard to release him.

Will nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Are you very sure that is the antidote to this?" The baron asked, stepping closer to him.

Knowing that there was only one answer to his question, he nodded and the baron gestured for him to go on but stared at him watchfully like a hawk.

His hands trembled slightly, causing the handcuffs to click distractingly. He turned.

"May I have them off?" Will swallowed and asked, putting his bounded hand out.

There was a moment of hesitation before the baron of Redmont nodded and the guard unlocked the handcuff. The guard with the sword moved closer to him and Will tried to ignore his presence. Walking toward the king's bed, he pulled the cloth back. This was probably one of the few times he had seen the king up closer and the first time to see him sleeping. Or maybe not sleeping exactly, he thought. Uncorking the vial, his hand shook even more as he pried open the king's mouth slightly. There was still a slight lingering heat from the king. His hand shook further and he took a deep breath to calm himself down. It wasn't working. His hands were shaking so badly that it was all he could do to not spill the content.

Suddenly, a hand clasped his shoulder gently and he looked up to see Gilan with his reassuring smile, "It is okay. I am here with you."

Taking a deep breath, Will moved his hand forward. To his surprise and relieve, his hands were firm with confidence that he didn't know he had. Tipping the rest of the content into the king's mouth, Will pulled his hand hastily back.

Another cough escaped the back of his throat and he backed away, not wanting be rude. Then he waited, standing quite closed to the king's bed and his unmoving form, not wanting to look away in case he missed anything important. A second passed. Then a minute. Then five minutes. The king did not move. He wasn't even breathing. The room started to grow restless with mutters and curses. Will felt himself trembled, his hope crushed as time flew pass. He was going to die.

Turning to Baron Arald, he submitted to whatever punishment he was going to receive.

Then his king spoke, "What is causing this loud ruckus so early in the morning?"

* * *

Peace out then, until next time!


	32. The Happily Ever After

_A.N.: This chapter is really really really really really really short and sorry for that. I know it is kinda crappy this chapter, I couldn't think of anything better to say or write, do bear with me this time. But yeah, it is coming to an end soon. Only the epilogue is left. I think I will start on the prologue for my second story on Ranger's Apprentice. I hope you are looking forward to it and had enjoyed this story all the way to its end!_

 _Probably gonna post the epilogue a few hours after this chapter today._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 32: The Happily Ever After_**

* * *

 _Will felt himself trembled, his hope crushed as time flew pass. He was going to die._

 _Turning to Baron Arald, he submitted to whatever punishment he was going to receive._

 _Then his king spoke, "What is causing this loud ruckus so early in the morning?"_

* * *

Will turned slowly, not believing his ears, "Your Majesty?"

"Oh, Will." The king sat up, pushing the white cloth to one side, "What are you doing here?"

The boy was speechless and he couldn't find anything to say to the king he had revived. What was there to say anyways?

"Father!" Evanlyn leaped into the king's arms, tears everywhere, "I thought you were dead! I thought you were dead!"

Taking that chance, Will backed away from the scene to give them privacy and from the glare that Evanlyn was sending him. If look could kill, he will probably be dead. The baron and the gathering crowd were teary as well and they surged forward to see their supposed to be dead king. The brunet sighed with relieve. He wasn't going to be executed. Then he blinked, did the Baron say that he won't be executed if he revive the king? He didn't, did he? He knew that Baron Arald was not a man of lies, but he didn't promise that the young boy's life will be spared. He felt cold all of a sudden.

Amidst the chaos of the tearful reunions between the baron, the princess, and the king, he thought he saw the king sending him a knowing look. But when he glanced back, the king was just…being the king. Smiling, laughing and patting his daughter.

Finally, the noise died down as the King raised a hand for it. The barons respectfully gave him his personal space as did Princess Cassandra.

"Will someone kindly explain what happened?" The king asked.

His gaze swept across the room and Will thought that it stayed a second longer on him. Why was that? He wondered in confusion. The king seemed to know about the assassination plan yet he didn't sound angry at him, or staring at him in anger like so many others did.

"It was nothing, father." Evanlyn broke the awkward silence, "You were very sick yesterday night. We were worried."

"Oh." The once-ranger boy knew that the king realized that his daughter was lying to him but he went along with it, "I see. Well, I feel fine right now. So will you all please go back to what you were originally doing?"

There were mumbled agreements and nodded heads before most of them dispersed, leaving only the two rangers, the marked traitor, Baron Arald, and the king in the chamber. The king nodded to acknowledge their presence and draped a coat over his shoulder.

"You want to talk to us?" Halt was the one who spoke up.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do." The king said as he sat behind the desk, "But not to you all. Just to Will."

The marked traitor blinked in surprise, "Me?"

The king merely smiled warmly at him. Was he forgiven? Will asked himself. Why did the king wanted to talk to him personally? Shouldn't he be angry at what he had done? When he had poured the liquid into the king's mouth, he had felt nostalgic for some reason he couldn't remember. He must have been the assassin who did this. He admitted to himself. Once a royal ranger whose name was well known, he thought with a tinge of sadness, now a traitor whose name was spreading.

"We should leave you then." Halt and Gilan bowed slightly, "We will be waiting outside the door, Will."

Will swallowed nervously and nodded. Sparing him one last glance, Baron Arald left as well. The boy chose to ignore the meaning behind the glance and turned back to the king. Shifting nervously on his feet, the marked traitor waited for the king to begin.

"You know what I am going to talk about, right?" The king's tone was soft yet chipped at the edge.

"The assassin. It was me." Will swallowed guiltily, "But I can't remember."

"You can't remember?" The king frowned, "Was it some kind of drug that influenced you?"

Shaking his head, Will replied, "No, not that. It is just that ever since I woke up this morning, I can't remember anything after falling from the cliff."

The king nodded in understanding. Apparently, someone had informed him about the incident related to the cliff. The light blond hair man gestured for him to take a seat in front of him and the brunet obeyed nervously.

"Your action, assassinating me, was a serious crime, Will." The sharp green eyes in front of him held his brown, "You can be executed for this crime. You know that, don't you?"

Will's breath came faster but he nodded, suppressing the nervousness and depress threaten to over take him. His fingers began to drum on his arm rest nonstop, the sound was soft so the king took no notice of it.

"But I don't think it is your fault." The light blond haired man in front of him stood up and reassured him quietly.

Will was surprised. The man whom he had nearly assassinated, was saying that it wasn't his fault. It wasn't supposed to work like this. He was supposed to get mad and execute him. He was supposed to give him all the blames. He was supposed to humiliate him. He was supposed to do anything but reassuring him and telling him that it was not his fault. The boy stilled his finger and looked down in shame. He wasn't sure as to why he did what he had done, but he was sure that something was missing within him when he had done that. But what it was, he couldn't remember. He felt that an important chunk of his memories had been removed. Even though that part wasn't necessary to live his life on, but he felt that something was missing. A familiar person, a kind person whom he had relied on.

* * *

"I hereby announce," The baron of Redmont fief cleared his throat dramatically.

Will tensed up, waiting for the sentence to finish. They were in the large gathering room in castle Redmont, deciding whether he was guilty of his charge or not. He was just sure that he was going to be found guilty and get executed. And even if by any slim chance that he wasn't, there must be some sort of horrible catch. He was sweating profoundly now, his fingers too oily to be entwined together.

"That Will, former traitor and ranger, is not guilty of the charge of assassinating the king!" The baron called loudly.

The boy was stunned, beyond shocked and surprised. He wasn't sure how to respond. There were suddenly loud cheering that erupted from nowhere in the room. It gradually grew louder and louder until it was deafening. Was he really…this trustworthy in people's eyes? Not for the first time since entering the room, he wondered. Tears of relieve glided down his cheek while he wiped them away hurriedly. But more just came and he ducked his head, his shoulder shook as his breath was racked but sobs. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. Looking up, he caught the king giving him a small encouraging smile. He returned it, though strained. The king had played a big part in this. And if the king, the person who had nearly died, said that he was not guilty, even the baron couldn't really object.

"Even though he is not guilty of the charge," The baron continued after the crowd quiet down, "He will be stripped off his ranger's title until he can prove himself otherwise and will be put on a close watch for two months."

Will sighed in relief. At least it wasn't anything worse. He should be thankful for it. But his chest hurt just by the thought of no longer a ranger. He was a ranger by heart, he couldn't be more thankful to be a ranger. But now, he had nothing left. Nothing except a broken and empty shell that couldn't be used for anything.

He was led away and out of the castle afterwards. He couldn't remember anything after that, except climbing on his Tug, who seemed to be beyond cheerful and happy to see him and riding back to Halt's little cabin.

And then, life went back to as it is from then on. But whether he will get his ranger's title back, he wasn't sure. Still, he should be thankful for being alive after that sinful crime he had committed. Whether life went on for the better or worse, he has the will to bear through it again.

* * *

not going to do the review/reply section for this chapter either. I will conclude everything in the epilogue! Sorry for the inconvenience!

Peace out!


	33. Epilogue

A.N.: Finally, the end of my first Ranger's Apprentice fanfic! *TEARS* Thank you all for reading my story and going on this trip with me all the way to the end. I love you guys! True, it had been a very very very very long trip but I am very proud of myself! ^ ^ I hope you have enjoyed my story up to this point!

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

The arrow hit straight home and Will wiped the sweat from his forehead. It had been a long, hot and gruesome day. Sitting down and taking a swig of water, he began collecting his arrows.

It had been one long week since Baron Arald had found him not guilty. Life had changed dramatically afterwards. Gilan had gone back to his fief after leaving it for so long and Will was a little sad to see him go. Horace had gone back to his training and was forbid to see the brunet until the baron gave his permission, which wasn't easy to be predicted. As promised, a guard or two were always near him or at lease close in enough to watch him. The latter was what was happening right now. He eyed the two guard clad in bright red uniform a distance away, sitting under the shade of a tree while keeping a constant eye on him.

Halt, well, Halt was just being a Halt. There was nothing unusual about him, it was as if the whole incident, whatever it was, had never happened. Will had learned from a reluctant Gilan that he had forgotten a whole month of his memory. He had been surprised. It seemed like it was just yesterday that he had fell from the cliff.

Stocking his arrow back, he decided to rest for a while and found a rock under a shade to sit on. He still couldn't grasp the technique of the bow. It was as if that the bow was an unfamiliar weapon. True, he could hit the target about seven times out of ten, but it wasn't good enough. He couldn't improve any further than that for a long time. But he knew that giving up wasn't an option in Halt's eyes. The Saxe knife by his belt seemed more familiar to his hand but the grip was not. His accuracy for the knives were better than the bow's, he wasn't sure why.

He stood up again and resumed his practice.

The sun was slowly sinking down the mountain when he finally started making his way back to Halt's cabin. The guards had left him earlier a while ago when the cabin had come into view. He was about to open the door when he heard the familiar voice of Crowley and Halt having a conversation. Pressing his ear closer to the wooden surface, he listened.

"Have you find anything yet?" Came Halt's gruff voice.

"Yes, a small castle." Crowley replied, "When we reached them, the soldiers had already burned it down."

"Burned down?"

"Yes. There was nothing left except debris and ashes." Crowley said, his voice muffled by the door, "We found bones that were similar to the shape of humans. There was about three set of them."

Will clasped his hand over his mouth to cover his barely suppressed gasp.

"It was deep in the forest, Halt. No wonder we couldn't find it that easily."

There was a moment of silence, then, "So the assassins are dead?"

This time, Will couldn't conceal his gasp and it was loud and clear. The occupants inside stopped talking immediately. Bracing himself, the nervous boy outside the door looked for an excuse.

"Will?" The door opened, revealing Halt himself.

"Halt." Will said, as confident as he could.

"I heard you gasped." The ranger pointed out, "So you overheard."

"Huh?" Blinking in fake confusion, the boy said, "Oh, that. I gasped because I thought I saw someone out there in the bush. There was a rustle."

"Oh." Halt was clearly relieve and Will felt a wave of guilt.

Letting him in, Halt stepped aside. Will dropped his arrows and bow in his room. He heard Crowley leaving the cabin after saying goodnight to Halt and receiving a similar reply.

The boy moved into the room and sat down in a chair. Halt placed his dinner in front of him. He was hungry alright. He devoured the food in a matter of seconds before leaning back against the chair and watch his master, no, his former master, continued eating. The thought saddened him. Halt wasn't technically his former master, nor his master. More like…he wasn't sure how to describe their relationship. Acquaintance?

Halt, sensing his gaze, got up and placed a cup of brownish liquid in front of him, "Drink."

Will blinked in surprise. Normally Halt will never do something like that for him. It was always, go get yourself your own cup. Don't be lazy and such. Taking the warm cup in his hand, he stared at the liquid. It looked so…alienated in his hand.

 _"Assassins don't ask pointless question. And they don't drink coffee."_

"What?" Will looked up in surprise at the voice.

"I didn't say anything." Halt merely look at him.

"Must be my imagination."

Who was that? Will frowned. He sounded so…familiar and…warm. Placing his still full cup back on the table, he left for his room. He just didn't feel like drinking coffee that moment and he didn't know why. Coffee had always been one of his favorite drink. But after hearing that voice, he just didn't want to.

* * *

Half a week had passed. Will had switched from drinking his daily coffee, to just water or juice. Halt was surprised the first two days, then he got used to it after that.

Stretching on the grass field right below the cliff he had fallen from, he closed his eyes. Tug roamed the grass next to him and sometimes further down, but never leaving him for too long. It seemed to him that Tug had developed a protectiveness for him. He chuckled slightly. He should be the one taking care of Tug, not the other way around.

Slowly, he fell into a sleep. In the dream, he heard people talking. Sometimes it was him, sometimes it was someone else. There were three of them constantly. They reminded him of a family. They were warm. They were kind. They were…familiar.

 _"I am Morten." The man introduced, "What is your name, boy?"_

 _"It is alright. Your name is Will. Do you remember anything else?"_

 _A man lighted a small torch and squatted down next to Will, "What are you doing here?"_

 _"Coincidence, huh. I was looking for you too." The man said._

 _"You know," He began, "I will always be there for you, Will."_

 _"You sounded like Halt." Will said, pillowing his head with his hands, "By the way, call me William."_

 _"Your mission is now complete, Morten." The tall man paused then continued, "Except one more thing."_

 _"Train him to be one of ours." He said, "Teach him. Take him as an apprentice."_

 _The middle aged man sighed and looked ahead again, "We are not that barbaric, William. True, we are assassins. We are not justice. But we do not kill people just for random reasons. We do have a reason for every person we kill."_

 _The teen laughed, "Nice to meet you, I am Archelous. But Sir Morten likes to call me Arch. Even though it is too short for my taste but I prefer people to call me that."_

 _"Assassins are such a creep." William muttered._

 _"That doesn't make sense." William mumbled as Arch dragged him along, "And how do you know where the King's chamber is located?"_

 _We have a map." Arch said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "A very detailed map."_

 _"You don't expect me to leave a comrade here, do you?" Will whispered, "I will not betray my family."_

 _"Shiro!" Arch yelled, "Get the heck out of here this instant!"_

 _"But if things got out of hand, please, kill him, Liam." The tall man sighed unhappily, "It is either you or him. Personally, I prefer you over the king."_

 _"And besides," The man attempted to cheer him up a little, "Kings aren't really fit for being an assassin, do they?"_

 _"Come back in one piece…Liam."_

He jolted awake all of a sudden as memories began flooding back to him. Morten, Arch, and K. The small castle. His missions. The letter he had left with Halt. The loneliness he had felt at first. It all came back to him. The whole month of his life. The part where he had forgotten. They all came back. How could he had forgotten them in the first place? They were all precious to him.

Tears began pouring down his face unrestrained. They were of happiness yet something else at the same time.

 _"Have you find anything yet?"_

 _"Yes, a small castle. When we reached them, the soldiers had already burned it down."_

 _"Burned down?"_

 _"Yes. There was nothing left except debris and ashes. We found bones that were similar to the shape of humans. There was about three set of them."_

 _"So the assassins are dead?"_

His eyes widened in realizations as the truth of Halt and Crowley's conversation struck home. The happiness he had felt earlier vanished completely, leaving a gaping hole in the middle of his already broken heart. No, this is not possible. Why is this…happening? Tears streamed down his face in sorrow and he screamed his agony into the air. The sound reverberated across the empty plain and between the mountain and forests. The air suddenly grew chilly but he didn't notice. Why…Why is the world being so cruel?

Why…are they dead?

For the first time after the whole complete incident, he wondered with his broken heart that what would have happened if he hadn't misunderstood Halt's teasing words from back then. The **_words that aren't what they mean_**?

~FIN~

* * *

I have decided, my sequel will be named : _**The Clash Of Reunion**_ I know...Another weird title. But who cares... ^ ^

 **Little Wishlet: YOU ARE MOONFYRE... I feel like being trolled. Hehe, it is okay. I don't mind. It is actually funny anyways, the way I completely freaked out when I missed the name! ^ ^**

 **Guest 2: I just love cliffies. They make me smirk in self satisfaction(I am just pure evil). And well, if you end at a very uninteresting section, it is kinda...disappointing, you know what I mean? THanks for loooooooo(x 1000)ving my story! I really appreciated it! If you have any ideas for the upcoming sequel, do tell me. I haven't decided on my** whole **plot yet, but I think I have the base down!**

 **Lala the Screaming Fangirl: I kinda fell sorry for Will to keep on loosing his memory...I am so sorry, Will! .**

 **evanlyncassandraaltman: don't stalk me! - ! Well, I am usually more energetic at night than during the day. During the day I am just so sluggish that I don't want to move. At night, I am literally bouncing around the house. I think I am a night creature...Lol. Anyways, yay, now i have finally finished one story!**

 **hope4mustangs: The assassins didn't really appeared in the last few chapters nor the epilogue tho... I hope the ending is to your liking, if not, I am terribly sorry! *squeak* Well, chapter 32 is kinda lame and all, I know. But I don't really want anything too energetic for the ending. You know what I mean? Like quieting down all that. Tying all the loose endings with some random moments.**

 **Maddie Altman: I am finally starting to work on my sequel! Yay me. School gonna start real soon(next week, two more days), so the sequel's update might be really really slow. I hope I won't drop it, I hope I won't, because I myself is really looking forward to the sequel too. (did that make sense at all? don't think it did! ^ ^)**

 **Introverted-thespian: I followed you on G+. Your email didn't show up on the review, I guess they don't allow emails to be posted because of scam and all that. :)**

 _I have to say this again. **Thank you everyone for your reviews, your encouragements, and your enthusiasm throughout my story!** The prologue for the sequel should be posted tonight(hopefully, if not, then sometime tomorrow). _

_**Well then, on that note. Peace out and see you soon! ^ ^**_

 _ **Her highness, Kawazoe Kumiko**_


End file.
